Read into it what you want
by Joy Booth
Summary: Elizabeth Bennett is a up and coming book reviewer who just wrote a scathing review of Richard Fitzwilliam's new book but it turns out he isnt the author just a figure head for the reclusive Fitzwilliam Darcy.
1. Mondays!

The first indicator of a terrible day, for Ellie, was a loud buzzing sound of her cell, on vibrate, skittering its way across the nightstand. It was truly the eighth sign of the apocalypse. It meant that it was sometime before 9 a.m. and she would be speaking to a person not currently residing in her subconscious.

"Fuuuuuck" She whined as she reach out to grab it. Answering the phone quickly, without checking the caller ID, was her first mistake but as previously stated, early mornings equal bad things for Elizabeth Bennett "Speak!"

"You want to go to Boots tonight?" Came an emphatic voice through the cell. Before she could come up with a coherent response, the voice continued "The girls from my Zumba class say it's the hottest spot in town!"

"Really?" She returned voice thick with sleep and sarcasm. In her mind she continued "Who wouldn't take the word of 40-something soccer moms who spend two nights a week shaking their butts like they're in some bad rap video?"

"Totally! Sarah said she saw Michael Phelps there just last weekend. Maybe we will get lucky and see someone famous or at least find some nice rich men!"

_People this perky in the morning should be systematically eliminated_, Ellie thought.

"Maybe…" She tried to find a way out. Settling on her do-no-wrong twin sister "Let me check with Jane and get back to you."

"No need, I called her first. Of course, I insisted she bring that new boyfriend of hers I have heard so much about and not once met because all my daughters are far too busy and…"

"Ok, I'll be there. What time?" Trying the only exit strategy ever known to work with the queen of guilt trips, also know as Ellie's mother, Franny Bennett.

"We are meeting up, out in front of the club at eleven. And dear, try to dress up a little. If you need, I could send Katie and Lydia to help you?"

Of course, send her Trophy- Wife-in-Training sisters. They could help her hook a man in no time.

"No mom, I'll ask Jane if I can borrow something to wear and we will get ready together" Ellie offered, trying anything to avoid further conversation.

"Don't be silly, Elizabeth! Jane will need all her time for herself. No, its best if I send the girls. Besides you need all the help you can get, you are very nearly an old maid."

Bugger! Ellie hit the end button on her iphone and looked at the time on the display, 8:59 am. She hit the power button to stop any nasty follow up calls from mommy dearest and rolled off the bed. Ice cold floors unhappily greeted her.

_There truly is no god in this world._ She thought, as she flipped on the light and trudge to the bathroom.

The next thing she knew there is a cup of hot coffee sitting on the sink and she looked around to find Jane sitting in her armchair cup of coffee in one hand inspecting a pile of books on Ellie's night stand. Ellie took a long pull from her mug before finding a comb to throw at her well-meaning sister.

"What. The. Fuck?" She griped.

"What?" Jane looked up innocently. "I thought you might like some coffee."

"You thought the coffee would distract me from the fact that you agreed to go out with mom tonight, therein trapping me into going with you or looking like a jerk."

"Have you read this one yet? I really like that Richard Fitzwilliam." She asked taking a sip from her mug.

"Don't try to change the subject, missy. **B**y the way of course you would. I mean it! What were you thinking?" Ellie was not really angry at this point, though and Jane knowing this chose to totally ignore most of Ellie's last comment.

"What do you mean, 'of course I would'?" she says raising one eyebrow.

"I mean what was the last book you read without the Oprah seal of approval. That guy is a no talent hack who has sold 8 trillion copies of the same book with different titles and names on the main characters."

"That may be" She answers thinking for a minute. "But he has sold _8 trillion _copies"

"Kiss my grits and get out of here." Ellie warned before looking over for something else to throw at her sister. At the last second, however Ellie did add a half-hearted "Thanks for the coffee"

"Anytime," Jane replied, floating out of the room only to pop her head back in. "By the way train's leaving in 5 minutes."

Shit. Ellie threw on her favorite jeans, a black My Wiener Rocks! tank top and white button up shirt of her dad's that was way to big but she wore when she missed him too much or just needed a little extra courage. Lastly she pulled her hair into a messy bun with a chopstick to hold it in place, as she grabbed the mug and her purse.

"I'll be in the car." Jane called from across the apartment.

"Right behind you," Ellie returned before grabbing a bag of chocolate rice cakes out of the snack drawer and heading for the door.

Once in the car she got out her phone, returned it to life and slid to, Hate my life.

As Theory of a Dead Man filled her head, she tried to once again block out the stress filling her chaotic mind. Her editor never called unless there was and problem. She had missed five calls yesterday, before she realized that her phone was in the bottom of her closet where she had left it to avoid a night of drunk dialing.

The car pulled to the curb all too soon and Jane gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek as she chugged the dregs at the bottom of her mug. Ellie's editor was waving at her in the window of the diner where they always met. She smiled, ran a nervous hand through her hair, and opened the door to Deb's.

"Hi!"

"Don't 'hi' me young lady just have a seat. I already ordered your pie and hot chocolate." Mr. Gardener was never good at bad cop so he moves right along. "Ellie, how am I supposed to print this?" He was holding a copy of her review of The Black Swan. 

"Are the printers on strike?" She teased.

"I'm serious this is one of the most high publicized and critically acclaimed books in 5 years and you equate it to a bad college creative writing attempt."

"We can't all love it…" She answered.

"I know that, and that's why it went to print but think about your career. You can't go around making every major writer of the 21st century hate you."

"Darn and I'm already half way through the alphabet!"

"You know what I mean." At this point Ellie's cherry pie had arrived and she began to munch away as he continues on in the same vain. As she finished her hot chocolate she looked down at her cell to see a text from Jane asking to meet her for lunch with her new boyfriend Charlie and his friend.

"… and that's why we want to keep the book reviews a bit more kind to the writers."

"I know, I know I promise to write a shining review of The Black Swan 23, I mean Mr. Fitzwilliam's next brilliant work of fiction, by the way what kind of name is Fitzwilliam anyway."

"A very rich one, now scat, I think you have cousins to meet at the park."

With that she was off to meet Aunt Nonie and the kids at the park. She spent the rest of her morning chasing screaming kids through a sprinkler and playing hide and seek. She had just enough time to run home and change before lunch when the phone rang again.

"Yep, I'm on my way home to change and I will be there." She answered without being asked.

"What are you talking about we have been waiting for 15 minutes"

"We are meeting at one, though?" She said, trying to convince herself that she was correct. She tried to remember what exactly the text said and it hit her that it said twelve as she begin to jog down the street to the restaurant a few blocks away. "I'm sorry I will be there in five, meet me out front and bring the backup shirt."

If there was one thing Elizabeth Bennett could count on, it was that Jane always has a spare top in her bag "just in case". She started unbuttoning her dress shirt as she rounded the corner and almost bump in to some guy power walking down the street. He looked to be scanning her up and down as he walked in to the restaurant nearly plowing into a now exiting Jane. Jane ducked under his arm and gave her sister a quick hug. Ellie stuffed the dress shirt in to her hobo bag and pulled the chopstick out of her partially wet hair, now curling into its natural wave. Jane wrapped her trench around Ellie as she pull off her tank top and slithered into the faux silk floral print Jane handed her. They were a well oiled machine when it came to impromptu street changes, having five sisters will do that to you. She shoved the tank top in her bag as they headed into the building.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

Will was running late, which was unheard of. He was practically having a nervous breakdown when the restaurant finally came in to view. He did not understand why the cab driver had dropped him five blocks away in front of a cheesy 1950's style diner. It seemed the whole city was trying to make him late for lunch with Charlie. The City chose this exact moment to throw tiny brunette right in his way.

He scowled and tried to dodge the small women, who seemed to be undressing while walking down the city street. _This city really is something else,_ he thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could easily read '**My Weiner Rocks'** emblazed on across her chest. He shook his head and pulled the door to restaurant only to feel a tall blonde ducking to miss a near collision with his arm. Giving a curt excuse me, he peered into the restaurant to find his friend smiling jovially at him. He quickly made his way over to Charlie before anything else could block his path.

"What am I doing here?" Will was exasperated. All Will Darcy wanted at this moment was to be back at his country estate with his sister, Ana. Between The City's air and citizens he had had enough.

**"**You're here to meet the women of my dreams. Her name is Jane." Charlie said, barely pausing for breaths in his excitement, a look of sheer twitter-pation on his face that Will felt he had seen too many times before. "Don't give me that look Will, its different this time. She is beautiful and smart and funny and she loves nature. We met at a club a few weeks ago but didn't exchange numbers until I ran into her at that book store on 17th last Saturday. You'll see when you talk to her, she is an absolute angel."

"Well," Will responded sourly, "let's hope she isn't like the rest of the women in this city. I swear, not 2 minutes ago, I was nearly run down on the side walk by so 20-something dwarf in a rather obscene shirt. Who, I might add, appeared to be stripping on the street!"

"Come on man, stripping?" Charlie looked about to giggle, but before Will could answer the hostess approached to tell them their table was ready. Will's eyes followed Charlie's through the crowded restaurant in search of his angel. He quickly landed on the same blonde from moments ago under his arm. She had a tiny brunette, face obscured by a mass of hair hanging attractively in her eyes, linked to her arm. Charlie grinned at the blonde offering her his arm and informing them that the table was ready. Will quickly glanced at Charlie and his flavor of the month as she was lead to the table. True, she was traditionally beautiful, but she wasn't anything he hadn't seen in any other so-called beauty. Will's eyes then scanned her companion, who seemed to be the stripping dwarf from the street. She looked different now, her hair was slightly wavy, framing her face, and glistening in the sunlight pouring in the glass door. She had a floral shirt on which looked to be very soft, but her grass stain covered jeans and the bit of black fabric sticking out of her bag, confirmed that she was the woman from the street.

"What would you say the average height of an adult woman is?" Asked the strange women, as she walked by him and took the seat across from Jane. If he had been wondering if she had heard his comment about her odd behavior on the street, that sealed it. The truth was he should not care if she had heard him or not. At least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

Will thought for a moment before answering her question.

"I would say somewhere around 5'6 to 5'8." He answered confidently while pulling out his blackberry to quickly Google and confirm his answer.

"Then you would be wrong." She answered before pulling out her iphone with the average height charts for adult women and men. As she scrolled down the page it showed the average adult women's height at 5'3, then half way down the page she stopped to pull the page wider highlight a section of text and hand him the device."It would appear that I am no dwarf, but you seem to be a giant. How tall are you, exactly?" she asked turning a quizzical eyebrow in Will's direction.

Thankfully, she was momentarily distracted by giggling from both occupants of the other side of the table, so she missed a slight increase in the color of Will's cheeks. The screen read, Average height of adult male- 5'9, Will was 6'6 on a short day.

Charlie and Jane, however, quickly took this opportunity to make introductions. "Will, this is Miss Jane Bennett. Jane, this is Will Darcy, my best friend." Charlie said turning from Will to Jane, who turned to the brunette and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy. Charlie has told me so much about you that I feel I know you already. This is my sister Elizabeth Bennett. She and I live together a few blocks away. Ellie this is Charlie Bingley and his friend Mr. Darcy."

"Elizabeth, I was so thrilled when Jane told me you would be joining us today. You are all she talks about." Charlie smiled warmly. He and the girls began to discuss the average things one discusses when first meeting another.

Will, however, quickly lost interest in the conversation and started to focus on the women sitting next to him. She had something in her eyes when she teased him that made he want her to do it again. It was a strange feeling for Will Darcy to be laughed at. Not to mention, it had been quite some time since someone had teased right to his face.

As he contemplated this, his eyes began to brush down her body and he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. Trying to avoid this train of thoughts, he looked down to see the knees of her jeans cover in grass stains. What self respecting women would parade around in grass stained jeans? For that matter, what person over the age of 10 owned clothes with grass stains? Maybe she was a nanny.

"What do you do, Miss Bennett?" Will asked, eyes directly on Elizabeth. Everyone at the table looked at him as if he was insane.

"We were just discussing that Ellie reviews books for a living. Not to mention she is a published author of several young adult novels." Charlie knew that Darcy was socially stunted but this was worse than usual. "Ellie, you and Will, have something in common there..."

"We both work in the book business." Will finished quickly. He was going to kill Charlie. What part of secret did he not understand; Will did not want to whole world to know that he was the mind behind the Richard Fitzwilliam best sellers.

Thankfully the waiter came to take their orders, a salad for Jane (predictable), a burger for Charlie (no surprise there), then Elizabeth a banana split with nuts only on the strawberry side and strawberry shortcake. Will was speechless; he couldn't remember the last time a woman had ordered dessert in front of him, not to mention two. What was she, a humming bird? Will's thoughts were interrupted, however.

"Sir?" The waiter was looking at Will expectantly.

"The Beef Wellington" Will said without looking the man in the eye.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth and Jane chorused and smiled at the waiter who was quickly making his way back to the kitchen.

"Well," Charlie beamed, "I can see your sister didn't exaggerate your love of sugar."

"No, I don't always go crazy like this but the park wore me out today."

"How were our cousins this morning?" Jane asked.

"Fast," Elizabeth replied, "I tried to run them raged so Auntie would have an easy afternoon but I'm afraid the opposite happened."

"Ellie spent the morning with our aunt and her 4 children under the age of 10." Jane explained.

"Well that must have been exhausting for you" Charlie responded happily.

"I'm not the one who has to take them home." Elizabeth said with a smile, which grew when she caught sight of the waiter headed their way. He was carrying her banana split and four spoons. She thanked him and gave a spoon to her sister while positioning the sundae long way between herself and her twin vanilla on Jane's side, strawberry pointed toward herself.

"Hope you boys don't mind splitting chocolate."

That was all the invitation Charlie needed to pick up a spoon, digging into the center flavor. Will considered grabbing the remaining spoon. Chocolate was his favorite flavor, but he couldn't imagine eating out of the same dish with practical strangers. That being said, there was tiny trace of chocolate sauce right on the edge of Elizabeth's lower lip which looked incredibly appetizing. Before he knew it, though, the smudge had disappeared.

Happily, for Will, he was quickly distracted by the return of the waiter. Unhappily, his mother had made better Beef Wellington, and she had been a terrible cook from what he remembered of her. The rest of the meal was tolerable, though the only thing that really looked good was that damn strawberry shortcake. It looked almost as good as the small woman next to him devouring it with such fervor, as he had rarely seen outside of survivor man after two days on one of his treks. It was this thought that trapped him in another big mistake of the day.

"You'll come won't you?" Jane was asking.

"Of course" He didn't know what he had just agreed to but before could put together an escape strategy his tiny companion was up and hugging her sister while promptly slipping the waiter her credit card. She gave him a wink and some signal that appeared to mean she would pay for them all. Then she waved, scribed her signature on the line and was out the door. Jane made her excuses and with a light kiss on Charlie's cheek, she was gone also.

Will could not believe it! That was his move, escape by paying for the meal, so that no one could complain about him leaving. Will tried to remember the last time someone had paid for his lunch. He couldn't.

"I can't believe you're going to Boots" Charlie looked at him as if he were unwell. "You haven't been to any club since Caroline got in to town."

"What the hell are you talking about? What makes you think I'm stepping foot in 'Boots'" Will returned the odd look he was receiving.

"You just promised Jane you would go tonight."

"Shit!"

"I knew you weren't listening, man."

"Why did you not warn me, then?" Will asked tersely.

"Because then they too, would know you weren't listening." Charlie was using Will main weakness against him, reason.

"I assume you are also bringing, _Caroline_." Will gave a slight involuntary shudder.

"I have to, man, she is my sister. It'll be fine. After all, it's one night how bad can it be." Charlie joked, not yet realizing that, to his friends this would be the day that everything changed.


	3. Sex on the Beach

"I feel like a Barbie!" Elizabeth was in full whine mode. She was painted like a geisha, her thick brown hair curled in tight ringlets (perfectly arranged per her younger sisters orders), and she was in white short shorts. She had drawn the line at a mini skirt, no Britney-like wardrobe malfunctions. Her shirt wasn't horrible, a black tank top with a graphic design in white and laces up the front that sadly drew even more attention to her perfect C-cup. The shoes and earrings were hers though and she loved them. 4-Inch black leather studded spike heels made her feel tall, confident and made her butt look more ample than it truly was. There was something about dangly earrings made her feel girly and pretty.

"You look perfect, but you could lose the rubber band on the wrist." Jane replied sweetly.

"No way ten minutes in there and this hair will be trashed and I'm throwing it in a pony tail or bun. That place is a sauna. That is the only reason Lyddie got me into these underwear, I mean "shorts". Plus it matches my shirt, it is black."

"Fine have it your way." Jane had long since given up on her favorite sister's sense of style. "Nobody pays attention to dwarves anyway." She dashed out of the cab, followed by a lipstick, which flew through the air and soundly thumped her in the head, then Ellie with a murderous look in her eye.

"Who taught you how to throw?" Charlie asked Elizabeth, as he wrapped arm around Jane's shoulder and gently rubbing the point of impact through her soft tumbling curls.

"I slept with the baseball team in high school." Ellie replied with a smile. Charlie starred at her mouth hanging open.

"Don't mind her," Jane quickly explained that it was a seemingly odd take on a line from one of Ellie's favorite movies Pretty Woman. As they headed into the club, they were assaulted by a sadly familiar woman in black skinny jeans torn with horizontal parallel holes to expose maximum leg flesh, a tight red top with black trim barely tied on at the shoulders and huge belt drawing attention to her sizable waist.

"Mom!" Jane hugged the women with a smile on her face, Ellie gave a lean and pat on the shoulder. Any observer of human behavior could see it was forced and one in particular who was currently leaning against the bar, jack and coke in his hand, took notice.

"Charlie, this is our mom, Fran Bennett. Mom this is Charlie Bingley..." she paused here looked into his eyes and when he winked she added' "My boyfriend!"

"Charlie! I feel like you're a part of the family already. Is that an Armani sweater," Elizabeth and Jane turned beat red and Elizabeth glared at her mother, she was not doing this to Jane again. "Jane looks pretty doesn't she? You know since the day she was born, I have always heard people say she was beautiful, in fact in college a man tried to give her his house, she couldn't accept it, of course, but can you imagine." The observer at the bar cringed. "Not like Lizzy here she couldn't get a man to look at her with binoculars, though you wouldn't know it tonight." Mrs. Bennett was stage whispering at this point, "I sent my younger girls over to spruce her up a bit." She winked, Elizabeth mentally tried not to explode, Jane blushed even more if possible, and the observer, well, he was torn between want to set the woman straight about her incredibly beautiful daughter and finding an escape route for himself and his friend from this odiously money hungry woman.

"I see we are having a similar thought, William." Caroline Bingley was putting on all the moves she knew. She has worn an opaque leopard print D&G top with a tight black pencil skirt that hung nicely even with her lack of curves. She leaned on the stool next to her prince charming and right as he looked up she crossed her legs drawing attention to her best feature.

"And what thought is that Caroline?" Will didn't look her eye, his attention still on the small group of people at the door.

"Why, that it is horrible to be out on a Monday night in this crowd. I think at any minute someone may spit on the floor and yell HEE-HAA!"Will laughed thinking of Caroline in his local bar in Derby.

"Well this is western bar, but I was actually watching your brother over there."

Caroline saw her brothers orange head poking out in the crowd. He was surrounded by several women, as always, but had his arm around a slight blonde. She was wearing a white and peacock blue patterned tunic top over white skinny jeans and peacock blue pumps. Over all not a bad look vintage chic, one might say. Next to her, a short brunette whom Caroline disliked right away when she saw whom else had their eye on the woman.

Before Will could guard his expression, Caroline was making beeline for her brother. Will stayed at the bar.

"Charles, you haven't introduced me to your new friends." Caroline took the scolding old sister tone. Charlie cringed.

"Caroline, How are you? This is Jane my girl friend and her sister Elizabeth and their mother Fran. Everyone this is my sister Caroline." He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes until Elizabeth suggested he dance with Jane. They were off before anyone else could comment. Caroline smiled deviously, "Lizzy, I simple love your shoes I almost bought some last season but I was afraid they would be too trendy, plus," she added conspiratorially, "they draw the attention away from less attractive curves."

"Well," Ellie returned, trying to keep her composure, "actually I've had these shoes since college. So, I wear them because I don't care what's in _season_, but I have to disagree with you about my curves, when I want to look like a wire hanger I'll be sure to ask for tips, Care." With that, she headed for the bar.

"Sex on the beach, please." Ellie called to the bar tender.

"Is that a request, or a drink order?" The bartender gave her a coy smile.

"The drink and a blow job no whip."

"Where's the fun in that?" replied the shaggy blonde behind the bar. He was cute but the only thing on Ellie's mind only on possible avoidance of any more humiliation.

"What can I say? I guess I'm no fun." She handed the guy a ten took the shot and turned to lean on the bar sipping her drink eyes trained on her younger sisters. What is with younger sisters and their need for attention? Katie and Lydia were in the center of the dance floor surrounded by men. They were wearing matching black leather mini dresses, the only way to tell them apart was Katie had bright green tights on and Lydia had bright pink. Ellie finished half of her drink and motioned for another.

"You know," the bartender handed her the new drink, she handed him another ten and her empty glass. "I know some of the guys around here if you want a dance partner."

"What makes you think I want to dance?" She downed the shot and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Women always want to dance, not to mention I saw you tapping your foot." He was good, but she didn't want to let him know how good he was.

"That's a rather sweeping generalization, not to mention unfounded conclusion." She responded.

"Didn't know I was debating a law student here," he had an attractive smile on his face, "One introduction, you dance with whoever I choose and if it's horrible you drink free for the night."

"Deal!" She said with a grin. Things should always be so simple, for some unknown reason bartenders always feel like matchmakers. The bartender smiled to himself and tapped Will on the shoulder.

"Will, come meet my friend." Joe, the bartender, hated to see people alone in his bar.

"We have met." Will responded flatly. Ellie's mouth dropped open, but she quickly recovered.

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you had to walk into mine" She downed her drink and smiled, which stunned Will for a moment. She had an amazing smile.

"So you have met," Joe continued, "Go on, dance."

"That's ok," Ellie did want to dance, but not with him, "When I came over here I wasn't looking for someone to dance with."

"Come on, we had a deal." Joe chastised.

"Are you saying you will not dance with me?" Will looked almost hurt and for a minute, his blue eyes allowing her, for a moment to see something worth taking a second look.

"Ok," she smiled at Will and turned Joe, "But if he so much as steps on my toe, I another drink ready and waiting."

As they walked to the dance floor a new song started and they turned to each other. Ellie was surprised by Will's excellent form and graceful movements. They moved like they had spent a lifetime dancing together. Will loved the way her hip felt under his hand and he began to get lost in the comfort of her soft touches and glowing smiles.

He was imagining waking up next to her at his house, when he forced himself back to reality. Maybe his life was too lonely. Elizabeth was just a placeholder, pointing out the thing that was missing from his otherwise happy life. Really, she was not the type of woman he would introduce to Ana, not to mention his extended family. Sure Rich would love her, but he loved almost anyone who would challenge Will. Overall, he decided, it was time to look for a serious partner in life. Not tonight though tonight he would enjoy a night with an argumentative little nymph, who it seemed had a tattoo on her right shoulder that only showed for a moment when she lay her head on his chest. Just as quickly, it disappeared with its owner when the song was over.

"What can I get you, young lady, on the house?" Joe asked.

"You win just don't tell anyone, ok?" Ellie was clearly pouting.

"Forget about it, that guy hadn't smiled once since he walked in the door. That is until you were dancing. Whatever you want, it's on me."

Ellie tried to process the last five minutes. She couldn't deny that he was handsome or that she had liked dancing with him, but Will had not spoken more than 25 words to her in their entire acquaintance. He was always asking weird questions and staring at her. Not to mention, he had called her a striping dwarf. She didn't know what to make of him, but she did like a good puzzle.

"What are you drinking?" She asked Will, who was now approaching the bar.

"No, no you bought lunch at least let me return the favor." Will replied. "You like blow jobs, if I remember correctly?" Ellie blushed, first at the implication, second at the knowledge that he had been listening to her conversation with Joe.

"Well, if you were listening, then you know I'm not paying."

"You wound me, am I really that terrible a dancer."

"Worse!" She replied teasingly. "Now order something"

"I will have anything without a cuties name, if you please. I want a drink not way to father children."

"Your usual?" Joe asked.

"I think I will have a shot of Stoli, actually." Will didn't want to look predictable.

"I'll have what he's having," she said smiling at her own private joke.

"Nothing fruity?" Will gave her a raised brow. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

God, what she would do when challenged. No sooner than Joe filled the glasses then hers was upside down empty on the bar. She raised a brow back and he quickly followed suit. He could resist a challenge either.


	4. Sweet Cherrry Pie

Joe looked from the near empty bottle of vodka, to a somewhat glassy eyed Elizabeth, to more than glassy eyed Will and announced last call.

"This is number six, Will, are you a man or a mouse?" taunted a pair of fine brown eyes.

Will took the shot and slammed it on the bar, she quickly followed suit chased with some cranberry juice.

"That's it I'm out!"

"So I win?" her eyes were sparkling as he nodded. "Then say it."

"Really, you've got to be kidding." she just starred "Alright, I am a bad-tempered giant who cannot hold his liquor..." She cleared her throat "No I'm doing it; I would rather lick the dance floor." The thought was tempting, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Fine," she smiled a huge grin. "Then your letting me pay for the drinks and I'm buying you some pie and a coffee." She paid Joe leaving him a handsome tip and a wink, grabbed hand Will and dragged him out the door.

They stood on the curb and tried to hail a cab. Will stood hand in the air as one drove by without a glance in their direction. Ellie smiled and walked into the street as another rounded the corner. She stuck her leg out and the headlights flashed off her milky white skin. The cab screeched to a stop.

"Come on then," she said with a smile, disappearing into the cab and giving the driver their destination.

"This is ridiculous. I make six times your salary." Will complained as they hopped out of the cab and she paid the driver.

"That may be, but a bets a bet. Now come on I'm hungry!" Elizabeth walked into the same diner the cabby had dropped him off at before lunch.

"Any idea why the taxi service brought me here earlier, rather than the establishment we had lunch at?"

"Where did you ask him to take you?"

He thought for a moment before providing the answer, "Deb's Café"

"Well, here we are then." She smiled gesturing at the sign over the door, like a girl on price is right. "The place we had lunch is Deb's Diner."

"The diner is called a café and the café is called the diner?" He questioned. This city was clearly not for him, everyone was crazy.

"Yeah, it's an inside joke." By this point she had them at her favorite booth and had already given Erin her favorite waitress the coffee and pie signal. Come to think of it, maybe she came here too often. "Hope you like pie!"

"I do not enjoy cooked fruit as it were, but coffee will do very nicely."

"Come on everyone likes Deb's pie, it's legendary!" She gave him a thousand watt smile.

"I have never given credence to legends." He returned. With that smile he was pretty sure she could get him to eat his own shoe, but she could not find that out.

The waitress set down two coffees, one slice of cherry and one pecan. "I heard you don't like cooked fruit, so I figured pecan." Erin commented as she made her way to another table.

"See, they came make anyone happy here, even a fuddy duddy like you."

"Excuse me, and what is that supposed to mean."

"Don't think I didn't see the look in your eye when we pulled up here or your habit of scanning the room for health code violations." She alleged.

Well she had him there, so instead of arguing he tucked in to his pie which smelled and tasted amazing. They quickly finished and she called for the check.

"Come now, I cannot accept any further charity on your part." He said reaching for his wallet.

"Charity implies that I get nothing in return which is just not true. I very much expect you to return the favor some time." She stated.

"Well, I am afraid that will not be possible, as I am leaving town Wednesday. I must be getting back to the home office." He handed Erin a fifty and told her to keep the change. Elizabeth shook her head at the tip being four times the bill but said nothing. Erin worked hard and she had two kids to feed. As they headed out the door she pointed out the flaw in his logic.

"You can be charitable, but won't accept it from others." She raised a brow.

"I am not in need of money or financial help of any kind." He stated proudly.

"So you would accept something you needed, if it wasn't monetary?" she questioned.

"If the time came, of course, though at this point in my life I can see nothing which need and do not possess."

"Oh I can," she said a small smile playing her lips.

"And what, oh wise one, would that be." He asked.

She wrapped an arm around his neck pulled him into an intense kiss. "You need a little fun." She winked and as suddenly as the kiss had started she had disappeared into a cab waiting behind her and into the night.

Will was stunned. Two things were for sure, there was no one quite like her and he had to get far away before he fell for her any more than he already had.


	5. Fresh Cut Pineapple and Sugar

It is truth universally acknowledged that a writer should avoid the news-stand the day new reviews come out. Fitzwilliam Darcy was an old pro. He walked by the kiosk in the hotel lobby without a glace. He walked by the corner mom and pop with only one glace, but no more. Then his phone rang.

"Don't worry about a thing Fitzwilliam, she and that whole mockery paper will be bankrupt by lunch." Came the arrogant voice of his least favorite relative.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Aunt." He replied.

"Well, no matter I have it all in hand. Try not to spare another thought for it." Aunt Catherine hung up leaving a very confused William trying to get to the city office on time. As he turned into the skyscraper with Darcy Publishing down the side his phone went off again.

"Will, are you hulled up with a bottle and the times crying in your closet?" asked his baby sister.

"No! What is going on and when have I ever done that?" he asked.

"Haven't you seen the paper today?" She returned. "There is an awful review of black swan by some witch named Elizabeth Bennett."

"I have to go," he said as he thought of his aunt's words, "love you" and ended the call. Then, he was dialing again, just as fast.

"Aunt Catherine," he said calmly, "there is no need to declare war on one small paper for printing a less than favorable review of one of the Richard Fitzwilliam books. We have already sold more books in preorders than that paper will sell in a month."

"Fitzwilliam, they are insulting not only you but the firm for publishing what this little know nothing calls expensive kindling."

He wanted to laugh. It was true that his book not Moby Dick, but kindling, that was a little strong, funny, but strong. "Never the less we don't want the press getting wind of us silencing advisories."

"I do suppose that makes sense, but I still do not like it."

"Well, I have work to do which is of much more importance than one bad review of one of a thousand books we currently have at press, so I will leave you to it. Goodbye." He ended the call, before she could come up with some other crisis.

Will made his usual way to his office, but now the curiousity was itching at him. What exactly had she said that had everyone he knew up in arms to protect his reputation. He asked Heidi, his secretary, to get him a copy of the review. He was just firing up his email to the paper company, when Charlie waltzed in swiftly followed by Caroline.

"Oh, I just can't believe the nerve of that vile snake in the grass." She said the moment she was in the room, "How dare she call your poor cousin's brilliant work 'fodder for the idle of mind'." She huffed.

He really wanted to laugh now but by the color in Caroline's cheek, she would only go on for days if he did not put a stop to the madness.

"Really, there is no need for character assassinations. I already spoke with Richard and he understands that everyone has a right to an opinion. He actually enjoys the attention the bad review has caused. He has booked several more appearance since this morning."

"Does that mean you'll be in town longer?" she asked, immediately switching gears to a more pleasant attitude.

"That would appear to be the case…" he was cut off by a squeal which caused his incoming secretary to cover her ears.

"That means you can come to Netherfield with us." She squealed again and Heidi left the review and made a quick exit for the sake of her ears.

"Come where now?" Will hated to ask.

Charlie took over, as Caroline was clearly too excited to talk, "I rented a hiking cabin up state for the long weekend and we were hoping you would join us."

"Let me think about it and get back to you." He dodged to inquiry for now. "I hate to be rude but if that is all, though I really do have to work now. Would you care to join me for dinner?" He was looking at Charlie but he knew Caroline would tag along. What could he do? If he wanted to spend time with his best friend, he had to put up with Charlie's stubbornly insistent sister.

"Love to, I already have reservations but if you don't mind Jane's company we can meet at Lucas at 8." Charlie offered. Will confirmed the address of the new place to see and be seen. The Bingleys departed and he finally got to read the dreaded review.

**The Black Swan- Richard Fitzwilliam**

**Article by: Elizabeth Bennett **

**When I saw this was at the top of my new books to read I admit I was curious. Scarlet Macaw, Mr. Fitzwilliam's last attempt, was last year's must read. Black Swan has all the makings of fire side classic but adds them up to together in what end up with something not worth much more than kindling. I have read better attempts in the Brown Daily. The main character is once again a man of fortune with a heart of gold. He finds himself trying to save a wrong side of the track damsel. This is just the kind of story to go with a martini and an idle mind. If you have a few hours and brain cells to kill, have at it. I would suggest some of Mr. Fitzwilliam's early works if you want a real sense of the now over published and formulaic writer.**

It could have been worse. He actually agreed with most of it. There was a reason he published under his cousin's name. He wrote glorified fluff pieces, but between empty headed socialites and his cousin's charm, they ended up selling so many copies it would be bad business not to keep them coming.

As his thoughts turned from the review to the reviewer he smiled. Few people surprised him, but Elizabeth had shocked the hell out of him several times now. The thought of her brought thoughts of her kiss. As quick as it had been, it still took his breath away. Her unique smell, like fresh cut pineapple and sugar, clung to him long after she had disappeared. Oddly for once it wasn't a girl trying to snag a millionaire. It was just a girl and guy having fun and he truly had.

Will had more fun that night, than he had his entire trip to the city. Sadly, it could not last, he had a business to run, a sister to keep an eye on and far too many responsibilities to contemplate a relationship with someone who had no idea what was expected of him by society.

Before he knew it, Heidi was coming to say goodnight and heading out. He started his shut down process; he would have to change before dinner with Charlie. Will had spent a good part of the afternoon trying to figure out how to get out of this little jaunt to the 'country'. It was not so much Charlie's company or the trip but a long weekend with the ever present Caroline which was intolerable.

Still, it would be nice to get some fresh air on the trails. Maybe he could spend the majority of the time outdoors. Lord knew neither of the Bingley siblings enjoyed being outside unless it was Charlie with a gun in hand. Yes, maybe a nice quiet country weekend was just what he needed and with that he headed to the hotel to change and get packing.


	6. It could be fun!

"Ellie?"

"What!?" growled a pile of blankets currently in residence on the couch.

"Can you get (aaaachoo) can yo (choo *cough*) canyougetmemyinhaler" came the scratchy voice from Jane's room.

Elizabeth felt bad for Jane. She went to the kitchen, put the kettle on and headed for the medicine cabinet. What was wrong with their mother? Dragging Jane around town was bad enough, but this time of the year with Jane's allergies and the smog, it was a death sentence. She tossed the inhaler at Jane, who only groaned something meaning thanks. Then Ellie returned to the kitchen to find a box of the passion tea, Jane's favorite, a mug and some honey. She knew what they need was to get out of the city but where to go. They had already imposed on Aunt Gina twice this year, with impromptu visits. She made the tea and contemplated her problem.

Hours later the problems mounted. Jane was not any better and she was no closer to finishing the stack of books she was supposed to be reviewing. She couldn't focus with Jane's near constant coughing, sputtering, and wheezing. Thankfully, her luck was about to change. Jane's phone rang from kitchen table and Ellie decided that she should at least check to make sure it wasn't work. Jane was a freelance photographer for the Life and Times Section, but they were always calling at the last minute for some charity event or another she just had to attend.

The phone blinked a picture of Charlie, so she figured she should answer. He was a worrier and would show up at the apartment if he called and got no answer in the middle of the day.

"What up?" She answered.

"Hello, yes I'm looking for Jane… Jane Bennett? This is Charles… Charles Bingley… her boy?.. friend?" Charlie sounded incredibly confused.

"It's Ellie, what's up, Charlie?"

"Oh, thank goodness it's you. I was worried there for a second. Well, I was just calling to tell Jane I lo…. I mean invite her to a hiking cabin I rented for the long weekend."

"Well, Charles Bingley, you seem to be the answer to my prayers today."

"Why?"

"Jane is sick…" she couldn't finish her sentence before Charlie was going off about the hospital and a specialist. "Chill, dude, seriously. She has some smog allergies all she needs is some fresh air."

"Well, this is perfect then. I will be at your place with car Thursday at noon. Pack your bags."

"Slow down there, I am not going. I have work to do and I need high speed internet to live."

"No problem, the lodge has Wifi. You can have your own wing of rooms and loads of privacy to get a thousand books read. All you have to do is come. I just know my Jane won't be comfortable without you. Please!" He whined. The two things she hated whining and the thought of her sister unhappy.

"Fine, you win. Jane and I will see you at noon Thursday." She hung up and went to tell Jane about their weekend plans. At least they were leaving on Thursday, which meant she wouldn't have to worry about running into Will. She had known the kiss was stupid as soon as it was over. There was no way someone like that would get tangled with someone without a trust fund or a BMW. All she had was a five story walk up and college loans. Better to just pretend the whole night never happened.

She was sure that was how Will would want it. Maybe this weekend she could really get some work done. She loved reading outdoors with only nature or a long walk to distract her. Yes, this could work in her favor. Focus on work and not the way he smelled like coffee and something undeniably manly and incredibly appetizing.

"Well I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried," Beamed their mother. She had come over to "take care" of her poor daughter. This meant two hours and Ellie filling her wine glass and Mrs. Bennett whining about the quality of said wine. "I mean a long weekend get-a-way, just the two of you, what could be better."

"Well, actually, Ellie is going with us and I am pretty sure Caroline will be there also."

"Ridiculous, why would Charlie want Ellie around?" She was completely befuddled. "No, if you want company, take Mary she knows how to be invisible and keep out of your way."

"Mom, seriously, have another drink," Ellie filled her glass again and almost "accidentally" spilled on her new cashmere sweater, but thought better of it. Luckily Jane piped in with what little voice she had.

"Charlie invited Ellie, it would be very rude for her to back out now."

"Fine," Mrs. Bennett turned to her least favorite daughter "but mark my words, if you screw this up that phone you love so much may just have an accident." Elizabeth said nothing just shook her head and ducked into her own room, quietly locking the door behind herself. She would be gone soon and her mother wasn't actually as bad as she tried to sound. More bark than bite. Not to mention Ellie was smart enough to buy the warranty. She would sell her left kidney for her iphone.

When she heard the front door close finally she skulked out to the kitchen for a slice of yesterday's pizza and then to check on Jane. Jane was asleep on the couch, probably talked to death or sleep in this case. She thought about waking her to go pack, as it was Wednesday night, but decided to just pack for her so she could continue to rest.

Plus, if she did the packing Jane would have to wear what she picked including a t-shirt that featured Gumby and the slogan "getting bent since 1978". This could be fun!


	7. Trailhead Trouble

"Toothbrush?"

"Toothbrush."

"Deodorant?"

"Deodorant."

"Underwear?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope, go commando."

"What? No way, there better be some underwear in that bag, or …. Or … or you're in trouble." Jane was so cute when she worried.

Jane had been feeling slightly better until she woke and realized that it was already 11:30. She didn't have time to check Ellie's pack job if she wanted to shower. She showered the whole time rattling off things Ellie might have forgotten to pack. All the while Ellie sat on her bed half listening to her frantic sister, half beating a new level of angry birds.

"It's a joke. Jane, this isn't my first rodeo. Do you remember that backpack trip through Greece? You would have carried 20 extra pounds of junk for two and a half months if it hadn't been me packing."

"Okay, I get it. Ellie is the god of packing and I should shut my mouth. Let's head down, Charlie will be here…" she was interrupted but a knock at the door, sure to be one knight in shining Armani. Elizabeth opened the door and showed Charlie and what appeared to be a driver into the living area, where Jane had just resurfaced.

"Jane, I was so worried. You are looking very well, though." Jane blushed, and gave him a kiss. After five minutes of heated lip locking, Ellie cleared her throat.

"All ready to go?" asked a rather pink cheeked Charlie.

"Of course, I was born ready." Ellie replied with a smile.

"Well then, if you will show the driver your bags we will be on our way." The girls rolled their eyes at one another. Each picked up a small suit case which would have fit in the overhead of a plane.

"That's it?" Charlie looked utterly confused.

"Well we do have a laptop and Jane's got her camera bag but they're by the door." Charlie shook his head. He fell more in love with Jane daily. She was just so easy to be with. He never had to worry about upsetting her or her trying to get something out of him. He almost had to order an extra car, just for Caroline's luggage, not to mention her need of private car for her and Princess Arabella, her Pekinese.

This weekend with Jane would be perfect, as long as Will and Ellie could keep Caroline out of the happy couple's hair. With that thought in mind he helped the girls load their bags and settled in for a quiet journey, occupied mostly by whispered jokes with his beautiful girlfriend.

It took three and a half hours to get to Netherfield. As they came up the drive Jane gasp, Charlie gave a cocky smile, and Elizabeth eyed the place with excitement, as she caught sight of a number of trail heads. All excitement faded, however, when she saw the front door open and Caroline, arm wrapped around Will, coming out to greet them. That sealed it, worst weekend since the party at Charlotte's were she woke in a bathtub wearing nothing but short-shorts and John Lucas's Green day t shirt.

Too bad it was too late to return to the city with the hired driver, she had better make the best of it. Plastering on a smile, she exited the car following Jane and Charlie up the steps to meet her fate.

They were greeted with minimal civility by the two already at the lodge and swiftly shown to their rooms for a rest. At least the scenery would be nice. Netherfield was perched high in the mountains surrounded by a forest of what would make ideal Christmas trees. The lodge exterior was classic ski resort, large windows, pine siding and stone chimney. From her window she could see a lake, tennis courts, and yet another trailhead. Looking around her room she was pleased to find a queen size bed, but thrilled with the built in window seat. The colors were deep and earthy, just the way she liked and it made her feel at home.

Not at all tired from the journey, she decided to stretch her legs. She kept on her "without ME it's just AWESO" t shirt but changed into shorts as the temperature was continuing to rise. Quickly ducking out of her room and into the kitchen for a bottle of water, she headed out the door toward the nearest trail. It was only twenty yards away and the sign pointing its direction at the head said 1.5 miles, an easy enough distance to still be home by dinner. She started down the trail completely oblivious to another person exiting the lodge and heading toward the map of trails.

"I feel it is my duty to inform you that you are surrounded by poison oak." Will said as he came upon an unsuspecting Ellie resting on a stump half a mile down the trail.

Apparently, she was more oblivious than he thought because she kept her eyes closed and head down, hair obscuring her face. When she didn't respond in the slightest, he squatted down to look at her face, reaching out to touch her shoulder. On contact, however, he found himself kicked in the groin as she jump a nearly a foot and screamed louder than he had ever heard.

Ellie had hiked about half a mile when she saw a nice looking stump and decided to rest and get some water. She had her earbuds in and closed her eyes, just for a moment, when she felt something grab her. In a panic, she channeled the one and only self defense class she had ever taken. She kicked her attacker in what she thought was the shin and screamed as loud as she could.

When she finally realized that no one was attacking her, she looked around confused. There laying in the middle of the path, in khaki shorts and a polo by Polo, was one Will Darcy cussing up a storm, cupping himself. Oh lord, was she in trouble.


	8. Will walks, watches and wonders

Will could not believe it. Even while he was apologizing for such inappropriate language, he wanted to scream, WTF, you kicked me in the BALLS. When she realized it was him, she had stopped screaming immediately and tried to help him up. As he gained his feet, she tried to explain, saying she hadn't heard him approach and reacted on pure instinct. He could see the worry in her eyes and knew it was a true accident. That did not ease the ache between his legs but he did not want to draw any more attention to his now throbbing groin. He decided, the best course of action was to redirect the conversation.

"That plant there, so attractive wrapping your previous seat, is poison oak. You should probably go back to the lodge as quickly as possible and take a cool shower." He said in a calm voice, though slight pain still marred his expression. He tried to not imagine said shower.

"What?" she turned to look at the stump in disbelief. Sure enough, neatly wrapped around the base her seat was a rather large poison oak plant. "Well, at least, I have immunity." She said with a smile.

"Immunity?" he asked. "I have never heard such a thing. What would possibly give you that idea?"

"One time, at summer camp, our whole cabin was exposed and I was the only one without a reaction." She said sounding a little self-important.

"Huh, well… would you like to continue down the trail with me for a bit, then?" he asked.

Ellie had expected that after the afternoon PDA with Caroline he would avoid her company. Clearly, this was not the case. She wanted to ask about the Caroline incident, but she didn't want to ruin, what could be a fun hike, so she let it go.

"Lead on, Macduff." She said. He gave her an odd look but just headed further down the trail.

It was sometime later that they finally spoke again.

"So, how did you learn about poison oak? I'm sure there's a story there?" Ellie asked. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but she wasn't quiet by nature.

"It was a long time ago. I don't really like to talk about it." Will responded. A shadow passed over his handsome face, causing Ellie to try to distract him.

"What brings out hiking today? Fresh air? Exercise, perhaps?" She asked.

"I came out to try to gain some solitude." He replied automatically.

She didn't know what to say. She hadn't been looking for company. If she remembered correctly he had interrupted her and asked her to join him.

"I'm sorry to intrude." She said, not because she was, but more out of polite reflex.

"What?" Now Will looked puzzled. It was almost cute, the quizzical brow and contemplative look. "No, I did not mean your company was troublesome. I interrupted you. I only meant to say, I had come out for some quiet."

Ellie smiled at this and decided that she didn't mind the quiet as long as he continued to smile at her the way he had. They continued for a while longer in peaceful companionship, before coming to the end of the trail. Oddly enough the end was very near the beginning. When they realized they were back at the lodge, they both tried to excuse themselves to shower and change for dinner. It was then, as they followed the same path through the house, that they discovered their rooms were side by side in the east wing. They smiled and excused themselves again, before finally parting ways.

Ellie quickly removed her clothes. She knew if she wanted to blow dry her hair and put on any makeup she would have to hurry. She was in and out of the shower in five minutes and off to Jane's room to use her blow dryer. She never once saw the other door opposite her entrance to the bathroom. She had been so focused on washing her hair and the lyrics to the latest Carrie Underwood, that she never heard the sound of that very door open. She certainly didn't notice Will poking his head in to figure out how his shower had started on its own. She was blissfully oblivious and off to blow dry her hair.

Meanwhile, Will walked into his room and sat on his bed. He was trying not to think about Ellie and what a good time he had had with her yet again. Well, minus the linger pain in his groin. It was odd for him to like someone so much, on so little acquaintance. He had been in search of solitude, after a morning spent trapped in the house with Caroline. The last thing he had wanted was company. When he had seen Ellie sitting there he had almost walked in the other direction. It had only been when he caught sight of the poison oak that he knew that he had to inform her of the danger. It turned out, however, that the only danger was for him. He was still in shock that she had reacted so violently. It should not have surprised him, though, as everything she did was unexpected.

As it was, he felt an obligation to accompany her on the rest of her hike. Thus sacrificing any possibility of the peace he so desired, he prepared for a very boring monologue on the upcoming fall fashions. No such chatter ensued. He soon came to find that, in fact, his solitude was enhanced by her quiet grace and easy manners.

His tranquil thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of the shower running in his bathroom. He walked to the door and found something quite unexpected. There in his shower was the very subject of his musing, one very wet, very soapy, very beautiful Elizabeth Bennett. Completely surprised he stood for a moment taking her in. For a short woman, she had curves in all the right place. No, he couldn't think about that, so he searched instead for an explanation as to how she had even entered his bathroom. There across from his entrance lay the answer to his quandary and entrance to, what he had to assume was, her bedroom. Not knowing what else to do, he quietly shut the door. He could wait a while to get ready. After all now he had a lot more to think about.


	9. Java Junky

Dinner was announced promptly at six and everyone met in the dining room. On the menu for tonight was spinach and roasted red pepper layered tofu loaf. Ellie cringed. Charlie had hired a personal chef to cook for them this weekend. Sadly, Caroline had been in charge of the menu. Caroline was a vegan, no carb, no refined sugar, no glutens, kind of girl. Ellie liked a bacon cheeseburger. This was going to be one hungry weekend.

Conversation was slow at first. Most people at the table picked at their brightly colored mush, while one smiled and ate politely. Charlie and Jane were playing footsie under the table. Comments were made about the skill of the chef and the loveliness of the scenery by Jane. Charlie tried to talk to Will about a possible grouse hunting excursion. Will looked distant and never made eye contact with anyone. He was still trying to eradicate images of a certain shower incident from his memory. Caroline was trying to think of a way to make Will see what a pariah they had in their midst. Ellie made a comment about her goal of trying to get some work done this weekend and that's when things got interesting.

Caroline gave ferial smile and turned her vulture like gaze on the unsuspecting Ellie.

"Lizzy, my dear, perhaps you are unaware, as many in your sphere are, that our dear William here, has a cousin who is a writer."

"Oh, and would I know anything he has written?" she replied, all innocents and doe eyes. Will looked slightly green, no one noticed.

"Why, yes, I believe you have even had the honor of reviewing Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam's work." Caroline's predatory smile grew. Ellie blanched, it was not often she meet the authors she was charged with reviewing, or their family in this case. She didn't regret her review, but it still made her a little unnerved.

Caroline pressed. "Yes, I believe the words were **'If you have a few hours and brain cells to kill, have at it." **

Ellie sputtered, and glanced around the table. Jane was flushed, clearly uncomfortable. Charlie was shocked into gaping like a fish. Will had a mask of cool indifference she had seen several times in their acquaintance and hated with a burning passion. It wasn't until Caroline continued her assault that she was able to rebut.

"What, my dear girl, qualifies you to judge such a clearly accomplished writer?" Caroline condescended.

"Well," Ellie started shakily, "I would say my master's degree in modern literature from Columbia, or perhaps my PHD in classic literature from the University of Edinburgh or …" she continued building up steam, "It could be that I myself have written a series including 12 books on mythology in our present times which, though written for children, has sold close to the same amount of copies as Mr. Fitzwilliam's works. Most likely it is, however, the fact that my brain cells outnumber the shoes in my closet, thus giving me an edge in simple discernment of taste." She finished giving a smirk at Caroline. The woman in question merely sputtered in response. Ellie took the opportunity to excuse herself, commenting that she had some work to do.

It was sometime later, that Jane came into Ellie's room. Ellie had spent her time after dinner reading one of the books she was to review. She really did have work to do.

"Come down and play cards with us. We're playing Texas hold'em." she enticed. Jane knew her sister loved poker. She thought if she could get the three unattached members of their party to play, she and Charlie could enjoy some alone time.

"You sure know how to manipulate a girl." Ellie rolled her eyes and followed her sister back to the dining room. Plates of mush had been removed and cards were being dealt by Charlie. Ellie found the liquor cabinet and began playing bartender. It was agreed that they would not play for money and everyone was given $1000 in chips. Three hands in, Caroline was down to $500. Will was not doing much better. Jane was up the $200 that Charlie was down but they were too busy mooning at each other to really care. Ellie was holding the most chips. They decided to recess for a drink refresh and a round of shots.

"Cupcake, you're looking tired," hinted Charlie. Jane smiled at him. She then yawned like she was a major player at dinner theater.

"Oh yes," another huge yawn. "I think it would be best if I head to bed." she smiled again and disappeared. Charlie made it one more hand before exaggerating a yawn and excusing himself, but not before another round of shots. With only three left they continued in a much more serious manner. Caroline was exasperated by Ellie's continued "lucky streak". That was until she figured out how to use it to her advantage.

"Why don't we play strip poker?" she figured that it would only be her or Will losing clothes, what could go wrong. Plus it would be easier with the alcohol and lack of clothes to seduce the well meaning millionaire. Will was going to oppose the idea but a warm feeling in his belly and the hope of seeing a scantily clad Ellie pushed him to accept. Ellie didn't mind at all with a huge pile of chips in front of her. She was on a winning streak and feeling lucky. It would be nice to see Will in his skives. She refreshed drinks and they did yet another shot.

The first round lost both Caroline and Will a sock. The second cost both women a sock as Will finally got his lucky streak. The third hand had a sock from Ellie and shirt from Caroline, leaving her in an orange La Perla bra and pants. Round four showed Will's continued luck as Caroline lost her trousers and Ellie lost the beautiful silk wrap dress Jane had insisted she borrow for dinner. This left both women in just bra and panties. While Caroline looked flattering in the matching set of orange, Will could not tear his eyes away from Ellie chest and her nearly running over cups in a modest white bra with blue coffee cup shape polka dots and white boy shorts with a matching coffee cup and JAVA JUNKY printed on them. Oddly, it was the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time.

Right then, Will's phone skittered across the table. He picked it up smiled at a text message and quickly responded. Both women were annoyed. Ellie wondered how many girlfriends he had. Caroline being more direct, asked him who the text was from.

"Actually it was from Ana, my sister." He replied shortly.

"Oh, Ana, please remind that dear girl how I long to see her." Caroline begged Will. He replied that he would and picked up his phone to spend another short message. Caroline took the opportunity to expound the virtues of the younger Darcy.

"She is the most talented young lady I have met in quite some time. Ana has the most beautiful cadence to her voice. She is a wonderful artist. She paints and sketches better than most Julliard students. She is just what a young woman ought to be." She said smiling at Will. Will shook his head at the sheer flattery.

"My sister is very accomplished, I must say but I feel that people are liberal with the word these days." He commented.

"Oh yes," added Caroline, "I quite agree I never heard of a woman but people say how talented she is."

"Well, what is it you expect of a woman?" Ellie questioned.

"For a woman to be truly special, she must be competent in art, know how to organize a household, balance finance, have a college degree, not to mention have a sense of grace and refinement only found in the very best families." Caroline stated, her voice dripping with disdain. Caroline thought if she just kept pushing, Ellie she might get the hint and leave.

Will piped in, "and of course she must be able to support herself with a career." That knocked the wind out of Caroline's sails. She had never worked a day in her life.

"That is quite a heavy burden to expect from any person," Ellie comment. "Maybe your best bet would be to move to Stepford." She said with a smile, followed by a yawn. She looked around herself at the near empty bottle and her current state of undress. It was time to cash in her chips, so to speak.

"I think I will head to bed." she said, leaving Will expressly dejected and in the unwanted company of Caroline. It now became his unhappy task to try to convince Caroline to head to bed by herself.


	10. Half baked

"William, darling, why don't you take me to bed," Caroline gave a seductive smile. Will plotted an exit strategy.

"I would love to, but let's go to the kitchen and have a snack." Caroline looked unsure. "Caroline, if we have a snack, we will have more energy for tonight and we will be able to enjoy a wonderful morning in bed without a hangover." Will convinced. He didn't mention he wanted to have more energy tonight to finish an email to the ink manufacturers. He, also, didn't mention that they would each be sleeping, alone, in their own rooms. He noticed the glassy look in Caroline's eye. He took awhile to search the kitchen, hoping she would pass out waiting for him. He could, then, easily deposit her in her bed and get to that email.

She took the bait hook, line and sinker. She fell asleep almost immediately. Will picked up the scantily clad woman and found that even holding her so close, caused absolutely no reaction for him. He headed to her room.

Ellie was starving. She had returned to her room and slipped on a long t-shirt to sleep in. After sometime staring at the ceiling, she decided she needed sustenance. It was a little after one in the morning. She figured the coast was clear to try a late night refrigerator raid. As she opened her door, heard a giggle down the hall and saw Will disappearing into a room which was definitely not his. She was surprised and a little hurt. Though in hindsight, Caroline was all over him every time Ellie had seen them together, but she had chosen not to ask him about it. Trying to shake off disappointment she headed for the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, however, her heart sank even more. Caroline had apparently been in charge of stocking the food as well as choosing the menu. The pantry were filled with gluten free crackers, raisins, dates, nuts and other things she was a little scared to try. The refrigerator was no better stocked. She found only hummus, tofu and fresh veggies. She thought about the carrots but it just wasn't a midnight snack. She had almost lost heart when she heard someone coming down the hall. She ducked into the pantry hoping to avoid whoever was coming in. She backed against the shelves and prepared to wait it out. When the door opened she was shocked to see Will Darcy flick on the pantry light.

"Hi" She mumbled, as she nearly choked on her own tongue.

Will was standing there in his boxers, feeling very foolish himself. "Uh… Hi" he responded.

"I… uh… came to look for a midnight snack." Ellie recovered first, but her eyes were on his six-pack not his face. Holy Crow! Between the toned chest and six-pack it was all Ellie could do, not to drool. Her eyes caught the happy trail and she flushed all over again. Will cleared his throat and gave her the 'like what you see?' look.

"I was in the same pursuit." He informed as he gave a cocky smile. After depositing Caroline in her bed, he had returned to his room, finished his email, and gotten ready for bed only to realize he couldn't sleep on an empty stomach. For once, luck was on his side as he opened the pantry and found the other reason he had been unable to find sleep.

"Well, I hope you don't like glutens, because it seems they are not permitted on the premises." She said with a half smile. Her legs felt like jelly.

"I do like glutens," he waggled an eyebrow at her. "But I came with rations." He leaned into her personal space and muscled arm almost brushing hers as it reached for the tallest shelf. His hand reappeared quickly with bag of Lays barbeque chips. Ellie's eyes danced with glee even as she felt a shiver down her back from his nearness.

"What do I have to do to get some of those?" She beseeched, a combination of exhaustion, hunger, and lust fueling her brain. Will pretended to contemplate. In this time he had not taken a step back, and the proximity was becoming increasingly intense. Finally, he gave a shrug.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." There was another cocky grin and he stepped back out of the pantry. Ellie followed him to the table and they began to devour their snack.

"What happened to Caroline?" Ellie asked before she could stop herself. She was about to avert her eyes, when Will answered.

"She passed out and I put her in bed." He acknowledged. "I am more concerned with whether or not you are in the mood for some ice cream?" He continued. Ellie thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"I know a couple of guys… Ben and Jerry? If you are interested?" he again waggled a brow.

"Oh, Ben and Jerry? We are old pals." She was praying for her favorite flavor as he made his way to the freezer. Sure enough, out popped the half baked. "If you have chocolate sauce somewhere around here, I will begin creating an alter at which to worship you." She promised. This was turning in to a great night.

"It just so happens," he opened the refrigerator and looked in, only to look back a little confused "I am afraid Caroline must have found the contraband." He said glumly.

"Oh, come on, we can make do without, this once." She tried to convince him, as she went to grab spoons. Will was still looking in to the refrigerator as if the chocolate sauce would appear if he starred hard enough. She took the ice cream from his hand and hopped on the counter, handing him a spoon and removing the lid. Clearly, she did not intend the use of bowls. Will hesitated but after a moment dug in, too. Time to live a little.

"I can't believe you like half baked." She said in mock surprise.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"You just seem like someone who would lecture on the raw eggs in cookie dough?" she gave a half shrug.

"Well, sometimes taste is more important than consequences." He shot back. She raised an eyebrow. As if to prove his point, he pressed his lips it hers. As soon as they touched, it was a frenzy. It was a battle of tongues and teeth and hands caressing skin that was aching to be touched. Each was completely and utterly absorbed until they heard a whistle coming down the hallway. They pulled apart just in time for Charlie to enter the kitchen. He looked shocked to see them, though it could have been that they were both out of breath, barely clothed and slightly unkempt.

"Hey there," Charlie greeted and blushed slightly. He quickly made his way to refrigerator and deposited the missing chocolate sauce. They both blinked and looked at him, then the refrigerator, as if to verify what they had seen. He was whistling back down the hall, before either could say anything. Ellie shook her head and slipped off the counter.

"Maybe, we should straighten up and head to bed." She suggested.

"No," Will volunteered, "I will take care of it, you go ahead." Ellie was unsure, but she thought it best to sleep on this new development. She didn't want to just run off again, but she also didn't want to rush into anything. In the end, she rose up on her tip-toes pressed a one last chaste kiss on his lips and said goodnight, before leaving the kitchen.

After she was gone, Will licked his lips, which still tasted slightly peachy. Goodnight, indeed, he thought and finished straightening the kitchen before heading to bed himself.


	11. Cherry Chapstick

_Sorry it took so long to update. Procrastination on my part, if you like Bones I did add a one shot in that area, weekend filled with snow machining, dance class, potty training and -30 degrees. That's right people 30 below zero. I still don't own anything. Oh and of course, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to follow the story. _

Ellie looked at the clock, 7:56 flashed back at her. Why was her shower running this early? Wait a minute, why was her shower running at all? She rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to investigate. She opened the door to the shock of her life. There in her shower was one very wet, very soapy, very taunt Will Darcy. Mother of pearl! The water beaded down his hard body, drawing her eyes over toned shoulders and sculpted back to the sexiest butt she had ever seen. Holy statue of David! If only he would turn around so she could get another perspective. Wait a minute, if he turned around… Nuts, she had to get out of there. She was almost out the door when a bigger shock struck.

He had just finished scrubbing in some shampoo, when he began to sing.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my friends don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

Oh dear lord. She had no idea how to react. This was… she was speechless. She decided to back out of the bathroom before he caught sight of her. With one more glace at his fantastic ass she disappeared back to her room.

She tried to return to sleep for a few minute before she realized visions of a certain soft lipped gentleman would only cause daydreams. What to do? It was too early for breakfast. Maybe she should check on Jane. No, obviously, after running into Charlie last night, she didn't want to interrupt anything. She paced her room in thought. As she walked by the window, she caught sight of the sun pouring over the mountains. A walk could clear her mind. She put her ipod on shuffle, grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen, and headed out.

She had walked for about a hour just wandering the direct grounds peaking down this trail and that. She listened to one song or another before deciding that the sounds of nature were most likely to calm her frayed nerves. There was nothing that could hold her attention for long until she heard voices down the trail she had taken with Will previously.

"William I couldn't be happier for you. Most people would be worried about introducing Lizzy's mother to your aunt but not you. You are not even worried about the influence her colorful younger sisters would have over Ana."

"It is simply such an unlikely event that her family and mine would ever come in contact that it is ridiculous to speculate. Caroline, she has a nice smile; she is not Helen of Troy. Let us leave it at that and return to the house for breakfast." Will finished, seemingly done with the conversation.

During the entire exchange their voices had been approaching but Ellie was too busy listening to know how close they had come. As she saw they appear in her periphery, she made it to look like she was removing her earbuds. They both appeared shocked to see her. Ellie took the lead.

"Good morning!" she said in forced cheerfulness. "Are you two out to enjoy the day?"

"We have been enjoying the day very much and of course, the company, we always take the most pleasure in each other's company." Caroline returned smugly. Will said nothing.

"I'm sure that you do." Ellie replied. "I have to go talk to Charlie and Jane, please excuse me." Ellie made one of her least composed exits yet. Will stared after her. Caroline's smile grew, finally she had the upper hand for once.

* * *

"It's open," Jane called when Ellie knocked on her door. Jane was sitting up in bed with her lap top, proofing photos from the Zoomerang event. Ellie climbed under the covers and snuggled her sister.

"What's wrong?" Jane inquired kindly.

"I am not getting any work done and there is only rabbit food around here. I think I am just going to take the train back in to town." Ellie replied sullenly.

"No," called Charlie, he was leaning on the bathroom doorway. "Stay, we won't bug all day." He promised. "I already sent the chef into a little town up the road for some real food. Stay work all day and then we can have an edible dinner and a movie screening tonight in the home theater."

"I brought Seven Brides for Seven Brothers." Jane gave her a knowing look. Charlie was now sitting on Jane's other side rubbing a shoulder absent-mindedly.

"Look, it's not that I'm not grateful for this weekend away, but you promised me my own wing and between Caroline across the hall and Will sharing my bathroom… this just isn't working." Ellie was trying not to sound like Lydia, but feared she was failing. In her introspection, she missed an 'I told you it wouldn't work' look pass between the couple.

"We could move your stuff to the home office. It isn't as if you have so much stuff to move. It has a bedroom and bathroom. It is a separate building but it is only about 30 yards from the house." Charlie offered.

"I guess we could give it a try." She caved. "What are you two going to do all day?" she asked not wanting to seem totally self-centered.

"We were going to play some tennis, take a swim or maybe go in the hot tub." Charlie supplied. Jane smiled in a relaxed happy manner.

"Ok, well I guess I will move out to the office and get to work, then." Ellie moved to get out of bed. Charlie offered to help her move but she replied she had put him out enough. She gave Jane one more snuggle and Charlie a kiss on the cheek before exiting the bedroom.

"Does your sister often crawl in to bed with you?" Charlie questioned after he was sure Ellie was far enough down the hall.

"Yes, if she is up before me, otherwise I usually go to her room to chat in the morning. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just surprised, I guess. Never mind that, what I really want to know is what you brought for swim wear?" Charlie gave a roguish look.

"I don't actually know. Ellie packed for me." She explained, while making her way to her overnight bag. She fished around and pulled out an ice blue bikini.

"You know I like your sister more every day, my dear." Charlie commented.

"Good, you can keep me from killing her, then."

_Review or the pretty blonde gets it… just kidding but seriously take two minutes to give me a shout._


	12. In His Arms Again

The "office" was bigger than her apartment, not that she was shocked about that. It was filled with natural light pouring through huge floor to ceiling windows on one wall. The opposite wall featured French doors opening to a balcony with two comfy looking chairs, not to mention, stone indoor/outdoor fireplace with plasma screen hanging over it and maroon leather sofa. The built-in desk matched the custom cherry cabinets. There was a kitchenette with mini fridge and cook top. The bedroom was another work of art. A king size sleigh bed dominated the room, but the claw footed tub in the bathroom was the thing that caught her breath in her throat.

Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. Ellie tossed her bag on the bed, grabbed the book she had begun the night before and went to run a bath. There was nothing she liked better than a nice bath and a good book. The bathroom was decked out with the finest salts and scrubs on the market. The book was entertaining, not the next great American novel, but it made her laugh.

After she finished the book and wrote up the review, she went to check in with Charlie and Jane. They were in the pool playing Marco Polo. Caroline was lying out by the pool and Will was on his blackberry. She decided to joy the crew in the pool. They played several rounds happily. When that became tedious they started to come up with another way to burn an hour or two.

"Really, how childish," Caroline commented on the chaos in the pool. He ignored her and continued to type furiously in to his blackberry.

Caroline, noticing his inattention, increased her volume. "This display is utterly juvenile." She continued heaving a sigh. Will was saved from returning the exchange by Charlie coming to chat with them.

"Come you two, I cannot have you lying about in this stupid manor. The girls have gone in to get dry and we are going to play capture the flag." Charlie explained.

"Charlie," Caroline whined, "that is stupid. We are grown. We can't be running like children at summer camp. Will, tell him it is a stupid idea."

"No, I refuse to hear it," declared Charlie, "you will both play and I will not take no for an answer."

"Caroline, there is very little to distract us around here. It might be a bit of fun." Will suggested. As soon as Will was on board so was Caroline. They made their way to the house for lunch and to set up the rules of play.

After a light lunch, salad for Caroline, BLTs for everyone else, they began to lay out the playing field. Ellie insisted on boys versus girls otherwise Charlie and Jane would too busy with each other to make any sport of it. They protested minimally before accepting that probability and agreeing. Caroline was less than thrilled but put on a game face for Will, besides she could catch up on texting.

The girls decided to be the blue team, Ellie and Jane had returned after lunch in jean shorts and blue t-shirts. Jane's, much to her chagrin, was featuring Gumby and Ellie's proclaimed Reunite Pangea. Caroline wore a Marc Jacobs polka dot halter and white skinny jeans with gladiator sandals. The boys would be team green as they both had green shirts on. Each team received a dish towel matching their team color, for them to hide and 10 minutes to hide it on their side of the house. Boys in the front yard, girls in the back and the sides of the house were neutral.

On the count of ten they were off. The boys had to run all the way across the front lawn to get to a wooded area. They quickly agreed that they wanted to win, if for nothing more than pride. They found a tree with a hollow about 20 feet up. It was a risk but the girls had an extra team member. Will climbed the tree and deposited their treasure. Once they were happy with their hiding place, Will had the idea to fake a hiding spot down one of the trails. They began to work on their subterfuge with the few minutes of hiding time they had left.

Ellie and Jane dashed out the back door and to the cabana to plot. Caroline took her time, as she had no real interest in the game. Ellie thought to hide the towel in with the many towels stacked in the cabana for after swimming or sauna. Jane folded it with the greatest of care and carefully obscured the evidence. It was a needle in a haystack. Then Ellie suggested that they hide one of the regular pool towels as a decoy. Jane loved the idea and they quickly set to work hiding the decoy in a bush that lined the pool area.

When the ten minutes were up Caroline offered to hang back to "guard" the flag while Jane and Ellie took opposite sides of the house on attack. Ellie was in the mood to win after this morning's little show. She snuck quietly through the bushes lining the side of the house and caught a glimpse of the boys coming out a trail head. Sure this was some kind of a distraction she headed toward the woods further toward the front door.

Will finished setting the fake tracks and headed for the back yard. He didn't sulk through the bushes though he still had some dignity. When he hit the back yard he saw Caroline sitting by the pool blackberry in hand texting furiously. Some guard, he thought. He began to search the shrubs in the surrounding area.

"Janie, love, having fun yet?" Charlie asked as they ran into each other sneaking through the bushes.

"Oh, the fun is just starting my love." Jane bantered back.

"Care to make it interesting." Charlie gave a puckish grin.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She returned.

"Winner chooses the restaurants for our next date?" Charlie offered.

"Deal, I will have you at Deb's in no time my dear." She gave a cocky grin and scampered off. Charlie shook his head and headed for the blue zone.

Will had already checked almost all the shrubs by the time Charlie showed up. He showed Charlie where he had left off and decided to check another location. Will headed for the tennis court. Meanwhile, Ellie searched the trees across from the front door. She figured Will was cocky enough to hide it in the first place that looked good. She was stumped until Jane showed up.

"Do you think it would be in one of the knot holes?" she asked.

"Which do you think?" Ellie went with it. She was a good climber and Jane was usually right if she ventured an opinion. Jane pointed to a hole about 20 feet up. Ellie started to climb. She was almost in reach of the hole when the boys came around the corner waving the decoy. She rolled her eyes. The game wasn't over at all. She reached up in the hole and retrieved the green towel waving it above her head. She tucked it in a belt loop and started to climb down quickly in excitement to prove her superiority. In her rush, however, she missed the last foot hold and came tumbling out of the tree and right into the arms of one rather woodsy smelling Will Darcy.

"We win." He declared not putting her down right away but enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Oh, no," Ellie refuted "that was our decoy. I win again." She declared smile as wide as crocodile. "Now, thank you for the catch but you can put me down." she said. He tried to return her to her feet, but her ankle gave an unhealthy pop the second weight was put on it. He immediately recaptured his burden happily. Unhappily Caroline took this moment to rejoin the group.

"Dear, I told you this foolishness would lead to injury." She shook her head knowingly. "Will, why don't you and I go to the house and get some supplies to patch her up."

"No," he replied a little too quickly. "It would be much faster to just take her in and bandage her there." Without another word he was headed toward the front door, game forgotten, with the smell of pineapple obstructing his mind.


	13. Potatoes

It was a mild sprain, only needing an ace bandage and some ice. Ellie was a little surprised at the tenderness and skill Will put into the wrap job. She thanked him awkwardly and made an effort to hobble away. It wasn't quick enough. She was at the door when she felt an arm around her waist.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I did not assist a lady to her room, especially when it is so close to my own?" he gave her an impish smirk.

"As it happens," she tried to shrug out of his hold. "I moved out to the office this morning." When he looked almost wounded she decided to add, "I figured I would get more work done in forced solitude."

"Oh… That makes sense." He replied a little unsure, "Never the less, I can help you to your destination, where ever that may be."

"I'm fine, Will. I can manage on my own." She declared defiantly. She did not want to be alone with him, when every other time they were they had ended up in one compromising situation after another.

"I really must insist. If you do anymore damage to that ankle it will require a doctor." He declared.

She wanted to refuse on principal. She was not some helpless female who needed a man to offer her his arm. If she thought she could have made it to the office on alone, she would have told him to go find Caroline. Maybe they could enjoy a retelling of her epic clumsiness, for a good laugh. The only problem was, as much as it bothered her, she was pretty sure she actually couldn't get back to her refuge alone. Begrudgingly, she would have to accept his help.

When they got to the office, Will helped her on to the bed. He picked up the next book on her night stand, making a comment about the author's bizarre obsession with typewriters, before handing it to her. Then, he informed her that he would return promptly at 5:30 to retrieve her for dinner. She insisted that it was unnecessary, but she knew he would come anyway. He was almost out the door, when he reminded her of their movie date this evening. She failed to retort that it was not a date, however, as he had already slipped out the door.

At 5:29 sharp, there was a quick rap on the outside door. Will appeared at her open bedroom door a moment later.

"Ready to depart my lady?" he asked. Ellie rolled her eyes for possibly the thousandth time this weekend.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. She had not changed for dinner and wasn't planning on it. Will was wearing dark wash fitted boot cut jeans (God his *ss) and a deep green cashmere sweater.

"Are you a big fan of tectonic plates?" Will asked gesturing toward her shirt.

"You happen to be chatting with the 1999 North Shore Middle School Geography Bee Champion." She replied.

"Really, is that as much of a nerd feast as it sounds?" He bantered. As he was helping her up, she gave in to the temptation to give his sweater (abs) a quick feel. It was every bit as divine as she had imagined.

"I was there." She countered.

"My point exactly, we are talking about the girl who just spent four hours reading."

"Hello, that's my job." She retorted.

"Yes, and who picked that job, not to mention earned, what was it, a master's degree in modern literature from Columbia, and PHD in classic literature from the University of Edinburgh." He said the last part with a slightly haughty accent.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the picture of a totally hip guy." Ellie continued as they hobbled across the lawn toward the main house.

"Nobody says 'hip' anymore, but you could say I am a pretty happening guy." Will winked.

Ellie just laughed at his clearly delusional self-image.

Meanwhile inside-

"Who needs a tennis court? This is the most volleys I've seen all day." Charlie commented to Jane as they watched the couple meander to the main house.

"If they would just give each other a chance, I think it could really work." Jane replied wistfully.

It was lucky that Caroline missed the exchange as she was still changing for dinner. Jane and Charlie had decided not to change for dinner and instead spent the afternoon in the theater watching a How I met your Mother marathon. When Caroline finally arrived, the others were already at the table. She was pleased that Will and Ellie were seated on either head of the table, giving her the seat directly to his right. Will was pleased that he could better observe, from his vantage point, the woman now constantly on his mind. Dinner was much more appetizing today, at least to most at the table. It consisted of roast chicken, steamed asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes.

"Please, don't start singing." Jane said making eye contact with Ellie as soon as the potatoes were placed the table. Ellie appeared to have a tear in her eye. She would have, of course, insisted it was dust, if asked.

"Sing, why would anyone sing at the dinner table?" Caroline asked in a disgusted tone as the chef placed her meal in front of her.

"Ellie loves potatoes. If she doesn't eat them once a day she gets crazy. She has a little song she sings, if she hasn't seen them in a while." Jane replied, all the while Ellie gave a plethora of hand signals to imply that Jane was dead as soon as they left the table.

"How odd," Caroline responded. "Yes, please don't feel the need to sing, dear."

"No," Charlie piped in, "I want to hear it."

Ellie again shot a death glare at Jane.

"It might amuse," commented Will.

"Of course, it would amuse you. You all just love to watch me make a fool of myself." Ellie heaved a sign and began to sing.

"_Potatoes, potatoes, you are the perfect food,_

_Oh yes, potatoes, potatoes, I'm always in the mood_

_You taste good baked or mashed or fried_

_You're so good, any old time_

_I love it when you're made into chips_

_Because you go with all the good dips_

_You could be scalloped or roasted or in pancakes_

_I would eat you in anything that my Jane makes_

_Oh yes, potatoes, potatoes, you are the PERFECT _

_FOOOD!"_

"Are you happy now?" She glared at the table as a whole. They all, except Caroline, started to clap and call encore. Ellie ignored them all and dug into her dinner.

That was the sum total of excitement for dinner. The rest of the meal passed with everyone eating, easy conversation between Charlie and Jane, and Caroline dragging Will in to conversation popped into her head. Ellie was perfectly content to eat in solitude, or at least that's what she told herself.

Eventually, the meal concluded, and they all headed to the home theater to watch the movie. The home theater was equipped with a custom screen and projector, not to mention a surround sound system. The front row featured two comfy looking 1 ½ style armchairs and a loveseat in the middle. There were two more rows with an assortment of lazy boys and couches.

Ellie was the first in the room and took the armchair to the left. Charlie quickly sat in the opposite armchair and pulled Jane into his lap. Caroline gave a trademark predatory grin as she sat next to Will in the loveseat.

There had been a war over what to watch. Caroline had a copy of FacePunch and insisted that they should watch it. Her plan was to use the scary scenes, as an excuse to cling to William. Jane and Ellie wanted to watch a classic from their childhood, brought along by Jane. Charlie wanted to make Jane happy and Will didn't care. Thus democratically Ellie and Jane won. Caroline had been thoroughly displeased, but at least she got the loveseat with Will.

Seven minutes into _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ Caroline was complaining about the singing. Fourteen minutes in, she was snoring in Will's lap. He quickly moved to a lazy boy in the second row, ironically, in a good distance to lean forward and whisper in Ellie's ear, which he did every time something struck him as funny or charming. He, in fact, had seen the movie many times with his own sister and found it oddly enjoyable. They laughed and joked through the entire movie. It wasn't until the credits where rolling that they noticed Jane and Charlie had snuck out at some point.

"Shall I escort you back to your room, M'lady?" Will smirked.

"Well, if I deny you, good sir, I fear you might take a page from the movie and abscond with me." Ellie replied.

"Too true, that does sound very much like something I would do." He waggled an eyebrow at her.

Without further ado he scooped her in his arms, she gave a meager argument and they were off to the "office".

"Will my lady be needing my services any further this evening?" Will drawled as he gave a deep bow after placing her delicately on her bed.

"Could I get a glass of water?" She asked.

"As you wish." He replied. Ellie grinned at the reference, though she was unsure if he knew it. She flicked through the channels on the flat screen plasma in her room. Soon Will returned with not only a glass of water but also, a bag of chips.

"I know how much you love potatoes." He quipped. She threw a pillow at him.

"If there is nothing else," he said as he set down the glass on her night stand and made for the door.

"You could stay if you want?" she offered, giving him an impertinent grin.

Will grinned back, with an offer like that, what man could refuse.


	14. Gone with the Wind

"Oh, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah we could watch something, or just hang out?" she suggested.

"It's eleven at night is anything good on?" He asked.

"I was going to watch Sabrina on AMC but if you want we could watch something else."

"No, Sabrina is fine, besides you are the patient." He commented. He started to fuss with a pillow to elevate her ankle. Once he was happy with the results of his task, he took residence on the other side of the bed.

"Do you have something against movies made in the last fifty years?" Will asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Not particularly, I just like what I like. I think my favorite movie ever is Pretty Woman." She replied.

"Mine is Young Guns."

"Really? I took you for a Doctor Zhivago kind of guy." She gave him an eyebrow raise.

"Oh please, and you are a Gone with the Wind kind of girl then." He teased.

"No, I cry every time I watch it. I love the movie and I know it has to end like that, but every time he says he doesn't give a damn my heart just shatters." She said with misty eyes.

"Yes well if you had reviewed it maybe Margaret Mitchell would have considered a rewrite."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked in mock annoyance. He leaned in challenging her.

"Nothing other than you are feared among authors for your fearless disparagement of their work."

She leaned in so close that they were nearly nose to nose. "Are you afraid?" she asked voice full of desire. In answer, he pressed his lips to hers. It was exactly the answer she was looking for, like lighting in a bottle. They next thing either knew shirts were flying and hands were clamoring to claim as of yet untouched territory. There were no more words. Lust had won the battle. The only thing in either mind was take and give pleasure. It was magic.

Will awoke and smiled. He looked over at Ellie hair curled around her face, arm thrown over her head. She was even more beautiful today than last night, but as his thoughts continued they became suffocating. What if she was just another parasite looking for a meal ticket? What if this was just a one night stand for her? What if? The choice only got worse from there. Last night, though, last night was a mistake. Hell, this whole weekend was a mistake. He was falling fast. He was scared. For the first time since the death of his father he was scared shitless. He could already see that he was in too deep. He was drowning in the say emotion that had almost caused his ruin more than a decade in the past.

He glanced at the clock. 5:58, he had always been an early riser. He gathered his clothes as quickly as possible and headed back the main house. Maybe if he didn't mention it she wouldn't either and they could part as indifferent acquaintances.

She felt a shift in the bed. The night came rushing back to her. Visions of yielding flesh and hard muscles filled her mind. She tried to giving the impression she was still asleep. This was the moment. If he left that was it. If he stayed, she was dying for him to stay. What she had realized the night before was that she was falling in love. The problem was they had never talked about what last night would mean. Now he was making a choice. She waited, trying to keep her breath regular.

When she heard the outside door close she knew he was gone. Clearly last night was nothing to him. This whole weekend had been a cheap thrill, and she fell for it hook, line and sinker. She tried not to let it get to her. She pulled the covers up to her chin and channel surfed for something to distract her. After several minutes of searching she gave up and decided to throw herself into her work. She found the book about zombies and dove into the carnage.

It was one in the afternoon when Jane came looking for Ellie. She found Ellie at the desk in the office typing furiously.

"Don't you think morally repugnant is a little strong, Ellie?" Jane asked.

"You obviously didn't read it!" Ellie returned.

"All righty then, I just came to see what you were up too, and ask you if you were coming in for lunch." Jane decided not to poke a snarling bear.

"If going inside means coming within 50 yards of that jerk, I would rather starve." She declared and returned to banging on her keyboard.

"I assume your referring to Will." Jane half asked. Ellie huffed indignantly. Jane saw she wasn't going to get anywhere so she gave her sister a kiss on the head and returned to Charlie. They had a big day of board games planned. She had already beaten him at Scrabble and Life, now it was on to Monopoly. She was a little worried about her sister but Jane knew Ellie would find her when she was ready to talk about whatever had upset her.

Meanwhile, Will paced his room. He had told Caroline that he had some work to do, but really he was just hiding out. She had caught him at breakfast and cornered him into watching a movie with her. Sadly for will that meant two hours of him trying to avoid getting felt up. He felt dirty, and not just from Caroline's wondering hands. He was regretting leaving Ellie this morning with each passing minute. It didn't help when Jane returned from the office without Ellie. She shrugged explained that Ellie was buried in work and would be in for dinner. Will didn't want to be conceited and think that her absence had everything to do with him. Only, he felt he should have at least stayed and had sure she was okay. He wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. Finally, he concluded that he would just explain to her when she came in for dinner.

It was, therefore, unlucky that Charlie planned a special night out for everyone as they would be heading home tomorrow. Charlie had invited some of the people from the neighboring town over for a night of dinner and dancing. He had also ordered a string quartet and as the big night cap fireworks.

Charlie told Jane about his plans after lunch so Monopoly was replaced with a quick trip to town to get something appropriate to wear. The options in the small town were limited but she found an outfit for both her and her sister. They returned home and steeled themselves to inform everyone of this evenings plans. Charlie knew Caroline wouldn't be happy about mixes with people she found inferior but figured she would enjoy showing off. Will would be unhappy but bear it stoically. Jane was worried that Ellie would simply refuse to join them, but she had a secret weapon if Ellie didn't go willingly.

Everyone reacted to the news exactly as Jane and Charlie had predicted. Caroline ruffled but then dashed off to find something fabulous to wear. Will rolled his eyes and returned to the library to enjoy the quiet before the storm. Ellie flat out refused to attend; even with the bag of peanut butter M&Ms Jane had brought her as an inducement. Jane whined and cajoled but still not an inch was gained by either side. Finally she brought out the big guns.

"You know when mom asked you to be a bride's maid at her last wedding and you told her you were stuck in an airport in Budapest, but really you were playing craps in Las Vegas." Jane reminded.

"You wouldn't…" Ellie replied in a threatening tone.

"I would and I will." She answered not at all worried. She was almost to the door when she added, "Laid out something lovely on your bed, dear."

Ellie ignored her sister's exit. It was some time later that she glanced at the clock. She had just enough time to show Will exactly what he was missing. She quickly headed for the shower. Then to inspect what Jane had picked up for her. It was a knee length deep red halter dress with empire waist. It was perfect. Ellie headed to Jane's room to finish getting ready.

She twisted her hair into an elegant updo and added a smoky eye and bomb shell red lipstick. Jane wore a knee length sapphire one shoulder dress, which fit her like a glove. Her hair was wavy and framing her face just the way he loved. She wore minimal makeup which only highlighted her natural beauty. In direct opposition Ellie was a seductress. Charlie whistled when he came in to his room to find Jane and Ellie adding the finishing touches to their outfits.

"Jane you look beautiful." He beamed. "Ellie I am afraid you may cause a heart attack." Then he offered both women his arms and led them to the great room where guests were already mingling. Ellie immediately started making friends. She chanted with the local bakery owner about an idea for a fluffer nutter brownie, the principal of the local school about an article on a multilingual learning, and finally spent a good amount of time with a young woman, Alex, who worked for the town newspaper.

Soon dinner was called and everyone ate happily. The chef had out done himself with a choice of beautiful roast duck with saffron scented rice or filet mignon with blue cheese risotto with a port wine reduction. It was enjoyed by everyone except Caroline, of course. As soon as they were done eating the quartet struck up and Charlie led Jane in the first dance. Almost immediately other couples took to the dance floor and the room was filled with a joyful carefree spirit.

Will stood aloof in a corner, checking his blackberry every time someone tried to start a conversation. Caroline circled the room winking at him every once in a while. Charlie, ever the social butterfly, mingled through the crowd Jane on his arm like a crown jewel. They had danced together a number of times, not to mention joined some of the guests a few turns around the floor. Ellie and Alex were having a great time. Alex knew practically everyone in town and introduced Ellie enthusiastically. Ellie had barely missed a dance with all the new people she was meeting.

Will had been watching Ellie work the room all night and all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and repeat last night's activities. She was absolutely stunning. Red was most defiantly her color. Again his eye was draw to the ink adorning her shoulder. The night before after she had fallen asleep he had been able to ascertain that it was a tattoo of a flower with five petals and on each a letter, J,E,M,K,L.. It was odd and yet possible the sexiest thing about her. He was finished watching from the sidelines however. Now was a time to be a man.

Ellie was chatting with an investment banker when Will approached her for a dance and said yes out of pure shock that he asked. Will quickly pulled her on to the floor for a waltz. Ellie noticed his perfect form, not to mention exceptional dance skills, not for the first time. She was lulled into a false sense of security by the comfort of his arms, but it couldn't last.

"About this morning," Will began.

"I'm surprised at the turn out this evening for such a spur of the moment event." Ellie deflected.

"I just wanted to let you know," Will pressed

"You know the weather today was exceedingly hot." Ellie again cut in.

"Can I just," Will tried one more time.

"This room was easily transitioned into a make shift ballroom. I think it's the vaulted ceilings. Gives a sense of space." She commented blandly. Will got the message they were not going to talk about it fine. He would just enjoy the last time Ellie might ever be in his arms.


	15. Here's looking at You

_Still don't own. Caught a wave of inspiration and decided to go with it. Hope you enjoy and remember to review. _

The moment the last note rang she was out of his arms and into the throng. That settled the issue; clearly she was fine with what had transpired over the last 24 hours. Will was getting what he wanted, no strings, no call me, not even her number but oddly it tasted bitter.

Ellie had to get out of there. She needed not to crack in the middle of a room of strangers. Being in his arms had been hard enough, but then she had heard the beginnings of the 'we're better as friends' speech, or whatever bullshit he was going to tell her. No need to look like some lovesick teenager over some 'just another notch in his bed post playboy'.

Ellie found Jane and informed her that she would be retiring for the evening. She thanked Charlie for an awesome night and he reminded her to watch out for the fireworks on her balcony. She replied in the affirmative and headed for the office. When she got to her room she picked up the last of the books she had brought to work on and headed onto the balcony.

When the fireworks began Ellie was enthralled, feeling like a little kid again. Five minutes into the show she realized Charlie had gone overboard again. She was bored and started to scan the crowd watching from the back porch, but they were blurry at best, lit only by the fireworks. She caught sight of an old telescope leaning against the other side of the fire place.

Spy had always been her favorite game as a child. She set the telescope toward the crowd and searched for familiar faces. Charlie had his arms wrapped around Jane, no surprise there. Alex was chatting with the investment banker. Will was… that ass-hat was wearing Caroline again like a cheap suit. What a prick. She had half a mind to go over there and kick his ass, but then decided spending time with that Amex addict was just what he deserved. She returned the telescope to its proper place and curled up with a bag of gummy bears, clearly the only men who had always been there for her. That's what you get for spying.

The departure time was set for noon. The only people who made it to the hired car were Will and Ellie. Charlie, Jane and Caroline were still sound sleep. Will claimed that he could not wait, as he had very pressing business in the city today. Ellie considered waiting for the extra car he had called to pick up the late risers but she too had somewhere to be today. She bit the bullet and climbed in the back on the limo in the farthest seat from Will.

It took an hour for the silence to become unbearable but not for whom you might think.

"What are you in a rush to get back to the city for?" Will asked.

Ellie considered ignoring him but that would be juvenile. So there went the idea of throw raisinettes at his head too.

"I have a meeting with someone from some tribune who wants to take my reviews national." She replied in a disinterested tone, hoping he would drop it. No such luck.

"You should not trust those hacks." Will stated with obvious distaste.

"Of course, they're your competition, you would say that." She returned.

"It has more to do with the fact that they will not publish anything that is even slightly negative toward their own endeavors." Will replied.

"Oh please, when was the last time the hand of god didn't come down on anyone who said something negative about Darcy Publishing." She smirked dangerously.

"Your review of Black Swan." He returned with a sense of glee at a battle won. Ellie frowned. She said nothing but pulled out her iphone and put in her earbuds. She was done talking.

As it happened though, her iphone died shortly thereafter, leaving her at tender mercy of a pair of ever quizzical blue eyes. With nothing occupy her mind, she began to get car sick from sitting sideway in the limo.

"You appear to be slightly green." Will observed.

"Just a touch of motion sickness," Ellie replied.

"Well come sit by me and open the window. That always helps when Ana gets a touch queasy."

Ellie wanted to stay where she was but she wanted to keep her breakfast down more and after another hill she quickly moved and opened the window.

"Do you need to charge that?" Will asked.

"Yeah but my car charger is in the trunk." She answered feeling a little better already. Will rolled down the partition and asked the driver for an ipod charger. Quickly one was tossed back.

"Franky always has his." Will answered her questioning brow. "This is my usual driver I just was giving Charlie a lift kind of." She said thanks and tried to keep breathing deeply through the nausea. There would be nothing more embarrassing then puking on guy who left you for Paris Hilton's dumb friend.

"This is quite the collection," Will commented after the iphone powered up and he began scrolling through the music. "Everything from Taylor Swift to the Chieftains to Drowning Pool to Stevie Wonder?"

"I like what I like." Ellie replied finally feeling less likely to ruin Will's custom Italian leather loafers.

"I like what you like too," Will responded, "well except Taylor Swift, she is just shite."

"She actually has some good song. I mean she has three multiplatinum records what does that tell you?" Ellie challenged.

"That kids know how to better work their parents these days?" Will returned.

"Sure, whatever, Dad" she quipped. He blustered. She took the opportunity to pop her earbuds back in set it to Taylor and quickly fell asleep.

Around one particularly sharp turn Ellie's head landed in Will's lap. What was it with his lap and woman's heads lately, he felt like perhaps magnets were in involved or something. This was different than the experience with Caroline though. When he had looked down and saw Caroline he was immediately looking for an ejection seat button. When he saw Ellie, highlights of her hair glinting in the sun, he inexplicable felt comfort. He ran a hand over her hair and she turned her head into his body burying her nose in his side and giving a content murmur. Unsure how to deal with this development he leaned his head back and closed his own eyes for a quick twenty winks.

Ellie awoke feeling warm and safe, if slightly cramped. She opened her eyes and found that at some point she had taken residence on Will's lap. She carefully extricated herself and then looked around for land markers. They were already on the edge of the city and she knew she would be home before long. She returned to the furthest seat away from Will and waited for him to return from Rip Van Winkles grasp.

As it was he didn't awake until they stopped the car in front of her building. Everyone got out of the car, Franky got her bags out of the trunk and Will offered to walk her up. She, of course declined.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Will said.

"Yep, Bye." She said as she made her way up the stairs and put her key in the lock.

"Here's looking at you kid." Will said after he saw the door close behind her. He climbed into the limo and made his way back to his place.


	16. Enter Sandman

Ellie got into to her apartment and quickly headed for a shower. She went to the closet and picked out a pink cami, army green linen long sleeve blouse, dark wash jeans and black ballet flats. She added a pair of black dangly earring and set off for her meeting.

They had agreed to meet at a bakery about three blocks from Ellie's apartment so she decided to walk. When she got to the café she quickly ordered a Chai Latte and a strawberry cupcake and grabbed a corner booth. She was on the lookout for some middle aged guy in a suit, when she was tapped on the shoulder by a cute guy about 25. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and an excellent jaw line. He was about 6 foot tall and was wearing a gray graphic tee, leather jacket, and dark wash jeans.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

"I am, sorry." She said with a smile.

"Someone from the Tribune, perhaps?" he continued.

"Why yes, how did you know?" she inquired.

"George Wickham, circulation manager for the Tribune." He gave her a huge grin and stuck out a hand to shake. She returned the gesture, introduced herself and offered him a seat.

"I'm not what you expected, am I?" George questioned after putting in an order for a mocha and slice of devil's food cake.

"Honestly? No I was looking for someone a little more…" she searched for the word.

"An uptight suit?" He finished.

"Something like that." She smiled, immediately put at ease.

"Ellie, do you mind if I call you Ellie?" He questioned.

"No, of course."

"Ellie, I'm going to be straight with you. We want you at the tribune. I read your article on the Black Swan. It was brilliant. No bull, that's what we like about you. You're real." He said.

"Well, thanks." She replied unsure how to respond.

"We were thinking about a trial run. Five reviews run on a Wednesday and Sunday. If the numbers look good you're in. You are going to be big. I mean the Gene Shalit of books, except obviously better looking." He gave her a roguish smirk.

"Sounds great, you can email me the list of books and I will get the reviews back to you by end of next week." She agreed happily.

"Well, now that all that pesky business is finished, what did you do this weekend?" he asked. She heaved a sign.

"That bad?" he asked sympathetically.

"Not the worst in history," she smiled. "I went upstate with my sister and her boyfriend."

"That sounds like fun…" he pried.

"It would have been if her boyfriend hadn't brought his verbally combative sister and prick best friend."

"I used to be friends with a total prick. Then he sandbagged me when we got out of college and started looking for work. Of course, he already had a job from his daddy, but that didn't stop him from blacklisting me from every major distributor in the country." He offered.

"What a jerk."

"Well the Tribune gave me a chance and I have been with them ever since." He said cheerily.

Their food arrived and they happily devoured it. Soon they were discussing everything from music to politics to ancient literature. Coincidentally George had also studied classic literature in college. When the clock that hung over the door caught her eye she was shocked that they had been talking for nearly an hour and a half. Jane would be home any minute and would worry if she wasn't home yet.

"Sorry I have to get home." Ellie said a little sad to go.

"Not at all, I'll call you a cab." George offered.

"I walked."

"Then I'll walk you home." He declared happily.

"I would enjoy that."

As they turned the corner three people were confronted with a surprise. Ellie sputtered at the sight of Will standing on her stoop with an odd looking on his face. She would have said it was disdain but that seemed unlikely. George was a little worried but waited to see how the others interacted. He was forever the gambler. Will had lifted Ellie's phone while she was sleeping so that he would have a reason to stop by after his meeting. He was not expecting to find his Ellie on the arm of that miscreant.

"Hey there, Will." George Said affably. Will gave a curt nod in George's direction.

"You left your phone in the Limo." Will explained making eye contact with Ellie.

"Oh, well thanks for returning it to me." Ellie responded unsure about the tension in the air. "I gather you two know each other."

"As it happens." Will replied vaguely.

"We do indeed," George smiled at Ellie. Will's jaw inexplicably tightened.

"That meeting I told you about, it happens that the Tribune sent George." Ellie informed. "Will is my sister's boyfriend's friend." When Will heard that explanation of their connection, he decided it was time to leave.

"Well I just wanted to get that phone to you." Will said and disappeared into a waiting limo that no one had really noticed until then.

"That was odd." Ellie said once the limo was around the corner.

"Well remember that prick I was friends with in college who tried to ruin me?" George asked.

"Yes?" Ellie questioned.

"You just met him." George replied.

"Wow, I knew he was a prick but I had no idea it went that far." Ellie said slightly dazed. She was having trouble reconciling funny, charming, sweet Will with disdainful, cocky, hurtful, cheating Will.

"Yeah, well I would watch out for that one." George said absentmindedly.

"Oh, don't worry I have learned my lesson." She replied.

"I will email you that list, then." He said.

"Sounds great, thank you for the opportunity." She smiled one last time and made her way up her front steps.

"I look forward to hearing from you." He gave one last perfect smile and she went into her building. She headed up to her apartment to discuss the weekend's events with her sister.

_Short chapter I know but I wanted to add this plot twist before I go on break. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. Maybe one update tomorrow if not it will not be until next Saturday. Sorry I know. Hope everyone enjoys the eye candy if they don't appreciate the new character. Please remember without complications there is no story. And remember I love reviews even complaints are welcome. I love constructive criticism. _


	17. Night Winds Whisper

Will was mad. He was mad at himself for letting his feelings get the better of him. He was mad at Ellie for being taken in by that cad. He was mad at George for even showing his face in this town. Mostly he was mad that every time he thought he might have something good in life, fate conspired against him. He was sure by now George had rolled out the poor pity me speech, with Will as the big bad wolf.

The truth was so painful Will had not even talked about it many years. He was unsure what to do. He could try to tell her his side of the story but she might not listen. She still hadn't given him her phone number or any contact information. Sure he had gotten her number when he had her phone, but he didn't want to be a stalker. It was clear from the limo ride that she was trying to avoid him but when they did talk she was always friendly and joking.

Maybe if he took some time away George's true nature would shine through and Will could be redeemed. Yes, he was already over due to spend some time with Ana and she would be heading back to school in no time. The answer was a time out of sorts. He could figure out if his feelings were enough to risk his heart and give Ellie a little time to figure out what she wanted, also.

Ten hours later he was on a flight home.

Ellie loved her sister more than anything in the world, but if she heard the phrase he is so perfect one more time she was going to find some duct tape. Finally she nabbed her laptop and went up to the roof for some alone time. She had no more than signed on to her IM than a ping sounded.

**WickedG912: hey what are you up too?**

**Elliegirl: Who is this?**

**WickedG912: I'm hurt we spend a lovely afternoon together and I am already forgotten…**

**Elliegirl: George?**

**WickedG912: The one and only,now, what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing home at this hour? you should be at dinner with a handsome gentleman…**

**Elliegirl: Some of us have work to do, mostly I was checking to see if I had your booklist yet?**

**WickedG912: All work and no play makes Ellie a dull girl**

**Elliegirl: So I shouldn't expect that email this evening?**

**WickedG912: Relax, I will get you the list first thing in the morning**

**Elliegirl: That would be great. Thanks!**

**WickedG912: You still haven't said anything about dinner?**

**Elliegirl: I don't know any handsome, available gentlemen.**

**WickedG912: What am I?**

**Elliegirl: I'm stilling working on that, thanks for the chat though.**

**Elliegirl: I'll expect that email first thing tomorrow.**

**Elliegirl is Offline.**

She knew she had chickened out of the conversation, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that George was just a little to smooth. She had met his kind before. Smart, funny, and a little self-deprecating, but also cocky and constantly pushing boundaries a little too far. Yes, if there was one thing that scared the hell out of Ellie it was people pushing her boundaries.

Ellie quickly checked her email, played a round of mahjong and checked her facebook. The night wind was calling to her though, as she sat at the little patio set on the roof. It reminded her of being young and sitting on her balcony at night, long after she had tucked her mother into bed with a glass of sherry. She would sit and just watch the night, slowly taking in the fresh night air. That was when her muse came. Always at night when it was almost too cold to bear, that was when a great idea would strike her.

Tonight was no different. Soon the ideas for her next book were pouring onto a word document as fast as she could type them. The story was about a girl with two guys in her life one who seemed to want her too much and the other who didn't seem to want her at all. The girl struggles with family, friends and herself before coming to see that the guy for her is the one who never shows his cards too early. He plays it close to the vest because he has been hurt a time or two as well.

It is midnight when her fingers are too cold to keep typing and thus she had to return to her apartment. She quietly shuffles past Jane's bedroom. The lights are off and she has probably been asleep for hours. Jane was a morning person. Ellie enters her room and drops off her laptop. A quick shower was exactly what she needed to shake off the cold, and get to sleep.

As the water begins the sooth away the chill, her iphone starts a new song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Her eyes drift shut and all she can picture is Will. She winces when she remembers how he looked sprawled out on the trail after she kicked him in the unmentionables. She smiled and got a little hungry when she thought about ice cream and kissing in the kitchen. She laughed at something she remembered he had said while watching that movie. She shivered when she remembered his touch and the way he played her body like a concert pianist. Sparks had flown over her weekend, that was for sure, but when she really thought about it sparks had flown from the minute she met Will. If she let herself she would imagine sparks flying again soon, but was that what she really wanted.

The biggest roadblock was what was going on with Caroline. If George was believed then Will was a player of the worst kind. Ellie didn't want to believe the worst but what else could make Will act so hot and cold. If there was a reason for his actions with Caroline why not just say so. Come to think of it, the whole scene between George and Will on her front step was strange as well.

She was broken from her reverie by the water starting to turn cool. Damn old pipes couldn't keep the water hot for ten minutes. She gave up on her shower and headed for bed. As she lay down she promised herself to stop thinking about Will but hours later he was the star of her dream world fantasy. If only the real Will would whisper the things dream Will murmured in her ears.

_Sorry about the long break people. I was originally going to spend the time fleshing out the rest of the story as to speed up future updates but I fear the procrastination monster attacked. I found out about this writing contest and decided to enter. The story took a lot longer than I expect to write and then I was reading all the other great applicants work. If you want to help me out or just read some great one shot stories please google the __**Jane Austen made me do it short story contest**__. I am number__** 50**__, it is a different name but still me promise. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember that reviews feed the muse!_


	18. Snickers and Snorts

_Short Chapter, I know. It has been crazy lately, but I promise to update again before Saturday. That damn words with friends keeps distracting me. Please remember that reviews furl updates so even if you hate it let me know why. Thanks for everything _

At nine when Ellie checked her email, and there was nothing from George, it was fine. She had some notes from her publisher about the rough draft Ellie email last night. The email in response took her some time to compose and then she decided coffee was in order. At ten coffee consumed, blueberry muffin picked at and snickers bar, hidden in night stand, devoured she still had no email from George. Finally at noon she was getting a little frustrated.

She knew George had told her yesterday that she would have the book list first thing in the morning. She thought about calling him to see what the holdup was but didn't want to be too forward. After all, he was the one getting her a new job, maybe she should just go out for a quick bite surely he would email her soon, besides a watched inbox never pings.

Ellie headed for her go to lunch spot. Said spot happened to be a bookstore slash café with an awesome trade-in and classic book collection and the best broccoli cheddar soup in town. She was on auto pilot as she headed to the new arrivals section to look around for something interesting to enjoy with her lunch.

She rounded a shelf and slammed into a six foot two inch brick wall, or at least a man that felt like a brick wall. Ellie mentally prepared to be reintroduced to the floor but the man's quick reflexes saved her. When she was back on her feet, she took a second look at the brick wall. He was in his early 30's, cute, with a hint of boyish charm in his disarming smile and very familiar eyes.

"Richard Fitzwilliam, at your service." The man said with a quirky grin. Of course, that explained the eyes. They happen to be very similar to a pair that had been haunting her of late, a pair that happened to belong to his cousin.

"Very pleased to meet you," Ellie responded with a half curtsey. Damn cotillion!

"Did you just curtsey?" He nearly giggled.

Sadly the silliness was infectious and Ellie began to laugh at her own actions. That was when it happened, she was laughing and gasping for air and then she snorted. They both stopped laughing and stared at each other. Ellie waited to be mocked, but instead a wonderful thing happened. Richard gave her a very serious look and in the most earnest impression of the queen mother, he declared that she should never marry if she continued to behave in such an unladylike manor. This, of course, sent them both in to another fit of frenzied laughter.

The only thing that saved them for a long life in white coats was a toady looking man who came bustling up to retrieve Richard. As it happened Richard wasn't at the book shop to check out the first addition Treasure Island or to get a delicious lunch. Richard Fitzwilliam was there for a signing of his newest book, The Black Swan. He gave her a sheepish half smile and asked if she would like to stick around and have a coffee with him when he was finished.

Ellie wasn't sure what to say. She had yet to introduce herself and she knew most writers didn't take criticism well. On the other hand, this was the most she had laughed in years, besides blowing an hour at the book shop would never be a bad thing. She was, after all, a bibliophile at heart; every book store was a little slice of heaven for her.

"Sure," she finally responded.

"Excellent, should be about half an hour, just sign a few books, kiss a few babies and then we can get to know each other a little better…" he was going to say her name but then realized he didn't know it, so he gave a questioning look.

"Ellie," she supplied.

"Ellie, my dear, parting is such sweet sorrow, but the sooner I depart the sooner I can return." Richard gave an exaggerated bow and kissed her hand in the manner of some regency hero. Ellie gave a smirk and a shake of the head as he followed the agitated toad away, much like a naughty school boy being marched to the principal's office.

Ellie meandered through the new arrivals for a while. She finally settled on another book published by Darcy Publishing. Then she got curious and headed to toward to front of the store were signings were usually set up. She was an aisle away but she observed Richard as he made nice with everyone from 16 year old fan girls to 80 something grandmothers. He managed to charm them all. Ellie was impressed. Richard was finished quickly.

They ordered some lunch and grabbed a quiet table in the back.

"So Ellie, do you have a last name?" Richard questioned.

"Bennett, Elizabeth Bennett," She was about to continue telling him about herself, when he cut in.

"The Elizabeth Bennett? The Elizabeth Bennett who wrote the terrible review of my fabulous new book?" He tried to sound hurt. Ellie began to worry.

"That would be me," She bit her lip, "Sorry." Richard began to laugh.

"Not at all, my dear, not at all. I was only pulling your leg. Pre-sales went through the roof after that little review. Everyone wanted to show me the love." He gave a look of cocky swagger.

"Really, you don't mind?" Ellie believed in her review but she really liked Richard and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Really, don't worry your pretty little head about it." He teased reaching over to ruffle her hair. "I know that the only people who enjoy my work are empty headed women with more money than sense. Now on the fun stuff, how do you get your hair to look so shiny?"

As the conversation went from Hair tips, to the best shopping in the city, to the situation in Libya, to Chaucer, two things became clear. Ellie had found a new best friend in Richard Fitzwilliam and Richard Fitzwilliam was gayer than a Maypole.


	19. Smooth Criminals

Ellie got home at a quarter to four to find her inbox irritatingly empty. Still, she was in a pretty good mood after a fantastic afternoon of sugar and shoes. Richard insisted on seeing the neighborhood and Ellie was happy oblige. She showed him the awesome shoe stores on Williams, the art studio on Sierra and the bakery on Billings with the best plum pudding in the world. So she decided to get started on the new book she had picked up and wait for Jane to get home.

Four hours later Ellie had no word from Jane, no email from George and no patience. She first sent an annoyed text to Jane. Then an aggravated email was fired to the desk of one George Wickham. A few minutes later Jane sent an apology and invitation to meet her and Charlie at Indigo, a hot new club down town. Ellie wasn't in really in the mood to go out, but Jane reminded her that the people watching would be fun and so she went to get changed.

One hour later she met Jane, Charlie and Caroline sitting at a corner table in good view of the dance floor. She waved, but headed to the bar for a kamikaze before going to join the happy couple and source of all evil. When she got to the table she could hear Caroline complaining about everything from the music to the number of knock off purses in the room. Ellie choose to soundly ignore the Botox-junkie and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and Charlie a lean-hug before angling her stool toward the dance floor to watch the native mating ritual.

Ellie half listened to Caroline's scornful review of the congregation, half tracked a rather striking man across the dance floor. Soon, however, she was startled to realize she already knew both the cutie and the girl he was dancing with. The man was none other than George Wickham. The girl was her youngest sister, Lydia.

Ellie didn't have much time to contemplate the implications before Lydia was dragging George toward the small group.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet George!" She called over the throng. Jane and Charlie greeted him warmly but then headed to the dance floor opening up two chairs which George quickly took the opportunity to occupy. This arrangement was much too Lydia and Caroline's displeasure. Caroline excused herself to the ladies room or the bar, no one really cared. Lydia tried to sit for a minute but was soon excusing herself to find a new dance partner.

"How come you didn't email me a response to the booklist? I was anxious to see what you had already read and how long it would take you to finish the pieces I requested." George asked as soon as Lydia disappeared.

"What are you talking about? I never got the email; I have been checking my email hourly to make sure." She replied, only to realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"Dying to hear from me?" he gave a cocky grin. Ellie blushed and then wanted to kick herself for that too.

"Not at all, I just love my work." She tried to return with some composure.

"Well I really don't like to mix business with pleasure, so I tell you what. You call me first thing in the morning and we will straighten out this whole thing, but now all I want to do is dance with you." He gave her a smoldering look and she tried to resist melting. It was unsuccessful. She spent the rest of the night happily being lead around the dance floor.

The next morning or one could say afternoon as it was one PM, Ellie woke up to a cold cup of coffee, two pills on her night stand and a note from Jane saying to take the aspirin and drink some WATER. Ellie smiled at Jane's maternal instincts and followed orders, almost. Once she was feeling human again, also knows as shower and triple espresso later, she sat down to check her email.

She was ticked that there was still no email from George. She immediately called him to get to the bottom of whatever was his problem. Sadly it was not George that answered his phone but his assistant who explained that Mr. Wickham was in a very important meeting and would be unavailable for the rest of the day. Ellie ground her teeth and thanked the woman for her time, but then was struck to ask one other thing. The assistant swore George had been available for calls all morning and had only just gone in to the meeting.

Ellie had no one to blame but herself. He told her to call him in the morning and she had slept through it. What if she lost the job opportunity because she overslept? She was worried, so she sent off an apologetic email to George and asked him in the nicest words she had to please call her at his convenience, then she commenced stalking the apartment waiting for a call she knew couldn't come for hours.

She dove across the room to pick up her phone when it began to ring five minutes later.

"Hello" She nearly panted into the phone.

"Well isn't someone excited to hear from me?" Came the voice of Richard Fitzwilliam through the phone.

"Rick!" Ellie signed with exasperation.

"Oh, am I not who you were hoping for my dearest?" He joked.

"I was waiting on a call about work, but I am happy to hear from you so soon." She replied.

"I have a proposal." He ventured.

"Oh but Rick we've only just met, what will my daddy think about all this so soon." She gave her best impression of Scarlet O'hara.

"He will most certainly assume that I have compromised you in some unforgivable way and insisted you accept my proposal at once." Richard continued picking up his own drawl.

"Well then, I suppose I must accept."

"Excellent, I will send my car for you Friday next then." Richard spoke returning to his own voice.

"Just so I know," Ellie asked apprehensively, "What did I just agree too?"

"Oh nothing really, just being my beard at the big book launch in New York City next week. You know pressing the flesh, smiling that beautiful smile of yours for millions of paparazzi and dancing the night away with the handsomest man in the room."

"Won't you get jealous while I'm dancing with my mystery man?" she joked.

"Oh that hurt, madam that really hurts. I guess I will have to find some other lucky lady to fly on a personal jet with." He teased.

"See you next Friday." She quickly agreed.

"I wait with baited breath."


	20. Of Gold Stars and Bruno Mars

Will was picked up at the airport by Ana. She was thrilled to see her brother and thus he did not have to add more than a nod or that's nice to the conversation for the entire ride back to the house. Will, on the other hand was certainly glad to be with his beloved sister but was also simply content to be home again. He was comforted by Ana's endless descriptions of town coming and goings. He loved the familiar buildings that hadn't changed in fifty years, he loved that one day his children would play in the same park where he had taken Ana as a child, but most of all he loved the smell of pine that filled the senses and reminded him of playing explorer in the woods around his house.

"And then I got a tattoo of a gold star on my butt." Ana commented flatly. This finally caught Will's attention.

"What?" he choked.

"I knew you weren't listening." She said giving him a roll of the eyes.

"Sorry, it was a long flight and I have a lot on my mind." But in truth there had been but one thing on his mind, the fine eyes of a rather exasperating siren.

"Women troubles?" Ana asked as if it was the most noticeable thing in the world.

"What makes you think that?" Will asked attempting disinterest.

"Well if it was business problems you would be at the office dealing with it and it can't be a friend problem as your few friends know you and accept your many flaws," she paused to elbow her brother good naturedly. "And according to everyone who's anyone it is about time you started thinking about settling down."

He feigned contemplation in a theatrical thinker pose.

"Well I do make a point to do whatever I am told, so I will, of course, find a wife immediately." He quipped.

"Seriously though, what's with you, Will?"

"It's a long story."

She was about to reply that they had time but for once luck was on Will's side. They were finally pulling into the driveway, thus Will could distract her with unloading the car and the presents he brought her. Ana wasn't fooled but chose to delay her attack on his attempt at secrets, plus she loved presents.

That night as they were trying to help Mrs. Reynolds with dinner the subject resurfaced.

"Mrs. Reynolds," Ana teased in true little sister form. "Will has a girlfriend."

"Well it's about time." She replied simply and turned back to the salad she was preparing.

"I do not have a girlfriend." He responded flatly.

"William, there is no shame in having a 'lady friend'; now go wash for dinner, it will be ready in five minutes." She commanded without looking up from her cutting board. Though Mrs. Reynolds was their maid, she had been for so long that the Darcy's treated her more like the grandmother they never had. Thusly, both went to do as they had been told.

They only made it to the stairs before ana started in again.

"Just tell me what she looks like and I'll leave you alone." She offered.

He considered ignoring her request, but thought better of it. If there was one thing his sister had learned in her many years as a beloved daughter and sister, it was how to get her way.

"She is… She is rather… " but every adjective Will thought of seemed inadequate in one way or another.

"Will, come on, this isn't the Spanish Inquisition. Is she blonde, tall, blue eyes, and a great ass?" she questioned.

"Actually the exact opposite minus the ass, don't say ass by the way, she is short, with brown eyes and brown hair." He replied.

"Weird…" she countered mysteriously, but she didn't ask anything else so he thought he was in the clear.

He found out at dinner that it was not to be.

"How did you meet your mystery girl?" She inquired with an air of disinterest which wasn't fooling anyone.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone about this." He complained.

"I said I would leave you alone, I didn't say for how long." She returned.

"Why are you not in law school?" he asked trying to defect.

"Because I don't want to become a corporate drone like you." She quipped. "Not to mention I love art and someday I'm going to be the next Georgia O'Keefe, or at least that's what my stalling brother once told me."

"I have no rebuttal, as you have just insulted my entire existence." He scowled.

"That's the problem, brother. Work should not be your entire existence. Now no more stalling, where did you meet your unconventional love."

"I did not say I loved her, you women always jump from a look to a date to a wedding. I like her, but that is all it will ever amount to. We meet through Charlie and when he dumps her sister for the next love of his life, I will never see her again." He replied brooking no opposition or further discussion in this vein.

"So, how 'bout those Packers." She finally said, if for no other reason than Will would go for days without speaking if she didn't break the ice.

"You are aware I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" He could never understand her love of American football.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a smile and they dug into dinner.

Ana and Will sat pool side enjoying the sun. For the last few days they had been hiking, playing video games and watching old movies. Will was in heaven. The only thing that continued to trouble him was Ellie's near constant appearance in his dreams. It wasn't always sex, though there were several such dreams. Some were of the more domestic nature, cooking dinner together or cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Those were almost more troubling. He didn't want to contemplate what it meant.

Luckily or rather unluckily perhaps, it was at this time that Will received a call from his Aunt Catherine. She was still upset about the one bad review and was insisting on an exaggeratedly spectacular book launch. Of course, Will would have to come and dear Aunt Catherine had the perfect date for him.

_A/N: Sorry about the overdue update, my husband is on his 15__th__ week on the North Slope and I find it much harder to write without a sounding board but hopefully the overwhelming number of reviews I receive this chapter will spurn my quill to parchment, as it were. _


	21. Cary Grant and Kesha

Ellie was pleasantly surprised to find an email from George the morning after her call from Rick. Happily the book she had picked up a few days ago was number four and most of the others were available for her kindle. Ellie had originally been opposed to ebooks but over time the convenience won out. Not to mention, if she retained copies of every book she reviewed she would have to appear on that hoarders television show. She sent an email back to confirm that she had received the list and got down to business.

In no time at all she was on book five, a Sci-fi thriller which was a good mix of laughs, love and aliens. When she started to type the review a strange realization hit her. She was flipping through the book one last time when she saw that it was a Darcy publishing production. As her mind attempted to put the pieces together she became aware of the fact that all the books so far had been from the publishing powerhouse. If she put it back farther, George had commented that it was the Black Swan review that had caught his eye to begin with. Something in the back of her mind seemed to be trying to process how it could be that all roads these days lead to that enigmatic gentleman. After some consideration however she thought it must be a fluke. Darcy's company produced thousands of books a year perhaps the tribune was doing a spotlight on Darcy's variety. After all she had read five books so far with not one similarity except the publisher. Surely it was nothing more than her habit of reading too many mysteries.

Ellie and Jane took one afternoon off to find the perfect outfit for her faux date. This wasn't Ellie first book party, but for some mysterious reason she felt uneasy at the prospect of being the date of one of America's Most Available Bachelor's, even if she knew he wasn't available at all. After several hours in a changing room and a variety of shoe stores, she hoped Rick would appreciate her efforts. There is never a date more discerning of style and outfit choice than a gay fashionista.

Friday came faster than she expected. She was emailing the last of her reviews when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her watch and assumed it must be Rick.

"Door open!" She called over her shoulder as she packed up her laptop.

"Madam, I do not believe you should be leaving your door unlocked, not to mention proclaiming it to be so to anyone within a four block radius." Rick said as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter and waited for her to finish gathering her things.

"Rick, my dear, there is nothing in this apartment worth stealing, but if it makes you feel better I only unlocked it about fifteen minutes ago. By my watch that's when you said you would arrive." She replied calling him on his tardiness. He blushed.

"I fear I was rather unavoidably detained." He returned mysteriously.

"I don't think I want to know." Ellie grabbed her coat and bags, before making her way to the door.

Three hours, six appletinis and one embarrassing skinny dipping story later, they arrived in New York. Because of the travel time, they chose to arrive early enough to get ready in the hotel. Ellie was surprised when they checked in and were ushered to the penthouse suite but she realized later that she shouldn't have been, after all they just got off a private jet. The suite had two bedrooms and the friends said there momentary goodbyes and were off to get fabulous.

Two hours later Ellie was fleshing out her new book, waiting for Rick to finish getting ready.

"Seriously Rick I think we are suppose to be there like…" She looked at her watch, "Now!"

Rick choose this moment to make his grand entrance in a very dapper Calvin Klein suit with a hit of swagger from some alligator boots. Ellie stood shaking out her dress and doing a turn to show off her outfit. She had go with a knee length strapless blush cocktail dress, her hair was pinned up but in a tousled faux post sex but not too mess bun and she finished it off with a pair of sparkling blush stilettos.

"You look great stems." Rick gave her a little Cary Grant.

"Not so bad yourself." She smiled taking his arm and grabbing her clutch as they headed for the door. "We are going to be late, you know."

"Now the party don't start 'til I walk in, sweety." He smiled.

"Did you just talk in Ke$ha lyrics?" She asked clearly appauled.

"You would only know if you listen to her music, now wouldn't ya." He smirked.

"That song is an earworm, I don't like it but it's everywhere and I just can't get it outa my head." She claimed trying to defend her musical integrity.

"Nice Kylie reference by the way." Rick was out right laughing now

"Thanks I try." Ellie returned dryly before starting to laugh a little herself.

In no time at all they pulled up to their destination.

"Is that a red carpet?" Ellie asked in disbelief.

"Why of course my dear, and we're about to be on it, so boobs out, smile and remember not to trip."

"Thanks for that." She replied as he exited the car and reached for her hand. They walked arm in arm toward the horde of cameras. They took more photos of the couple than Ellie thought had ever been taken of her and then asked for some of Rick on his own. Ellie obligingly stepped out of frame, but after several more minutes decided to wait for Rick inside.

She had almost made it the rest of the way down the carpet when she tripped over a bundle of electrical cables. She put her hands out to break her fall but a pair of strong arms came to her rescue. She looked up expected to see Rick but instead found herself looking into the eyes of the one and only Will Darcy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before she could regain her balance.

"I uhh…" Ellie's mind was scrambling to get out of this awkwardness and away from the feel of his arms which had been haunting her every night in her dreams. "I came with Rick, that is to say Richard, Richard Fiztwilliam."

"Yes, Ellie came with me. So will you please stop making the moves on my date Will." Rick once again appeared out of nowhere. "Besides Aunt Catherine is looking for you and she has that assistant, Annabelle, of hers in toe. It may finally be time to put a ring on it."

Ellie finally got away from Will, only to listen in disbelief. Not only was there something weird between him and Caroline, but now he was engaged or at least getting engaged. Clearly he wasn't the man he appeared to be and she was glad to be rid of him. Or at least that's what she told herself as Will gave Rick a dirty look and disappeared into the crowd.

Will could have killed his cousin. When he had first seen the back of a little brown head moving toward the doors he could hardly believe his luck, only to have his nosey cousin make him look like a level 5 horndog. If she didn't think ill of him before she most certainly did now. He had no choice now but to go deal with Aunt Catherine and then hopefully spend the evening with his sister.

"Oh, what joy is mine." He thought to himself as he walked away.

_A/N: To the many who asked the North Slope is an oil field in the northern most part of Alaska it is about 400 miles away from where we live. My husband works building the ice road for transport. I forget that it isn't a national know thing because everyone in Alaska knows what it is. I digress though. I do not in fact own anything but hope that you all enjoy the chapter and Review until my inbox of a heart sings with joy. hahahaha get it. Thanks to everyone who does review and remember if you have an idea that you would like to see let me know. _


	22. A Family Affair

Will found his aunt surrounded by reporters and her obsequious "people". To her direct right was the worst of all. Will had known Annabelle Taylor for ten years, but had yet to hear her say more than "yes", "right away", or "whatever you think is best". She was a dream assistant for Catherine Fitzwilliam De Bourgh, whose only love was the sound of her own voice.

"William darling," His aunt beckoned "Would you be so kind as to accompany Annabelle to the bar inside. She was just telling me how parched she was feeling and with her health being what it is, you had best attend her."

William was not a stupid man. He knew his aunt was trying to plant her minions around him. She believed in the hand that rocks the cradle and was trying desperately to control the entire future of the Darcy family. Though he loved his sister dearly, Ana's insistence on pursuing a career outside the family business made him the sole target of his aunt's scheming. On the other hand, all he had to do was escort Annabelle to the bar and then he could join Ana at the table. He chose to let his aunt think she had won this round.

Annabelle took his offered arm and was quickly led away.

"It has been a while since I have seen you last Miss Taylor." Will commented feeling the need for some little conversation as they made their way to the bar in the back of the elegantly situated ball room.

"Yes," she replied.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied.

Will ordered her a glass of merlot and himself a double scotch, before sweeping the room for Ana. He spotted her easily, in one of the corner tables. Even more to his amazement she was laughing rather loudly and chatting amiably with the very woman he was trying to forget. He handed Annabelle her drink and made his excuse, claiming to be needed by his sister, though Ana seemed very content with her current company. Annabelle only gave a glazed, "Whatever you think is best", before turning her attention to her blackberry.

Duties to his Aunt and Annabelle thus dispatched he headed in the direction of his sister without further thought of the consequences.

_Enter break_

"Can't leave you alone for one minute without you trying to run off with my no good date stealing cousin." Rick teased.

It took Ellie a moment to recover, but with Will quickly retreating and Rick gently guiding her into the party, her mind cleared.

"Well, you did say I should dance with the handsomest man here tonight." She quipped.

"You think my cousin is more handsome than me?" He asked almost seriously.

"He has certain qualities that most would find quite irresistible, I think," She replied mysteriously.

Rick was starting to strongly believe that Ellie had all the qualities that would make her the idea life partner of his second favorite cousin. The only other person who would know for sure, though, was across the room. They closed the distance easily and Rick made introductions.

"Ana, my dear, there is someone I would like very much for you to meet." Rick called to tall blonde sitting at a small table near the corner.

"Rick!" The blonde jumped from her chair and skipped the few feet over to embrace her favorite cousin. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"Ana this is Elizabeth Bennett, the infamously dreadful book critic. Ellie this is my poor, unfortunate cousin Ana Darcy."

"Cousin is true enough," Ana said with a smile, "I don't know anything about being poor or unfortunate, but since Will is in charge of my stock options, I'm sure I can find out soon enough."

"Oh, you must be Will's sister. I have heard a lot about you." Ellie returned her genuine smile.

The cousins answered almost simultaneously.

"You know my brother?" Ana asked, taking stock of the woman in front of her and beginning to make connections the mystery woman her brother had been pining over since his return.

"You already knew Will?" Rick asked, now knowing why his consummate loner of a cousin had spoken to his beautiful new friend.

"Yes, my sister is dating his best friend." Ellie replied trying to down play the association.

"Well, then I am very glad to meet you," returned Ana.

"And I am very glad to know that my cousin was renewing an acquaintance and not trying to steal my date." Rick joked.

"Actually he was saving me from eating red carpet when I trip on some wires." Ellie admitted with a slight blush.

"Now that does sound like my brother," Ana chuckled, "he once offered to pad the stairs so that he wouldn't have to worry about catching me every time I fall down them."

"That was only after offered to have someone follow you around with a pillow and you refused," added Will coming to join the conversation.

Everyone looked over at the sound of his voice with varying degrees of surprise.

"So I hear you have already met my beautiful arm candy for this evening." Rick commented.

"Oh yes, we met a few weeks ago while I was in town on business." Will supplied.

"I hear you have been talking about me." Ellie questioned, wondering what exactly he had told his sister about their… whatever they were.

"What, no, not at all, which one of you said that." Will turned a glare from his sister to his cousin.

"Oh Will, remember that chat we had with Mrs. Reynolds your first night home?" Ana said with a wink.

"Oh right, I just said that we had all gone away for a long weekend with Charlie and her sister." Will gave her the age old SHUT Up face, which was not missed by anyone. Luckily the band was striking up.

"I think we will take a turn about the room and let you two get your stories straight," Rick said leading Ellie away from the siblings and toward the quickly filling dance floor.

"Will and Ellie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Ana teased.

"Shut Up." William replied in a truly older brother kind of way. "It will never work out and there are thing that even I don't understand about what is going on between us. So I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like a six year old."

Ana faked a pout. "But you didn't date anyone when I was six. I missed out on mocking and embarrassing you. It is part of the little sister code." She huffed.

"Well we are not dating, but if you must mock me at least do it when she is not standing right here. I think it would make her uncomfortable." He returned mildly, though he was feeling anything but. He sat with his sister for several songs watching as Ellie made her way elegantly across the dance floor with his cousin. It was so annoying not know what was going on in her head. Usually woman threw themselves at his feet and here he was pining for her. It was a very odd sensation and he couldn't take it anymore.

"May I cut in?" Will asked in his most charming voice, the one that could melt butter on a cold day.

"Of course," Rick said with a smile, "I'll just go entertain my poor, lonely little cousin."

Will shot Rick one last glare before taking Ellie is his arms. It was just like he remembered from before it had all gone wrong. They didn't speak for entire first song both enjoying the nearness though neither would have admitted it. It was ironic perhaps that the song that trickled through the speakers, as they made their way across the floor, happen to be _the Nearness of you_.

Will was just about to start asking her what between them when someone literally came between them.

"And who is this little trollop you left poor Annabelle at the bar for?" His Aunt inquired rather loudly.

_Thank you guys for sticking with me I swear I have opened the story more times in the last month than anyone cares to know but I was just stuck. Finally today the characters started to remind me who they are and it became much easier to write. Thanks for all the continued reviews they encourage me to keep working. Hopefully the next chapter will be up after the long weekend and remember review review review. Even if you hate where it went this chapter, tell me that way I don't keep writing total shite. thanks_


	23. Trollop Extraordinaire

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bennett, trollop extraordinaire." Ellie said jutting out her hand for a shake and adding a syrupy smile she usually saved for her mother.

If anything the older woman's glare grew harsher.

"Elizabeth Bennett, the book critic?" She demanded.

"The one and only," Ellie confirmed with a slight smirk.

"How did you get into this event you vicious, uneducated, Girl?" Catherine's voice was now reaching thus uncharted level of shrillness.

Will watched from the side lines unable to believe that he was this unlucky. He noticed that with each passing moment fewer people were dancing and more were watching the women's exchange. Now was the time to intervene.

"Aunt," He began with a measure of calm, "Elizabeth is Richard's date. Don't you think this conversation would be better served in a less public venue?" It was formed as a question but delivered as a demand.

"You knew this pretentious upstart was the one responsible for tarnishing your good work?" She continued undeterred, and not realizing what she was giving away. Ellie tried to breathe through her nose and suppress her own growing anger.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion of Richard's work, Aunt…" Will gave heavy emphasis to his cousin's name. "And as he has told you several times, Richard enjoys the attention a little controversy stirs up."

"I am well aware of Richard's opinion on the subject, though it hardly matters, the issue here is that she is now our guest and it is as if we are agreeing with her hateful slander. This night was supposed to celebrate Black Swan not cause controversy." She returned with only slightly quieter vengeance.

"Well, in that case, may I suggest we get on with the festivities and pretend with unpleasantness never happened?" Will said vainly trying to salvage what was left of his family honor and his personal secret. He was really hoping that no one would two and two together. He had been using his cousin as a front for his books for years and this was the closest they had ever come to being outed. He needed to neutralize the threat then worry about exposure.

"Of course, why don't you dance with Annabelle, as she is your date and you have neglected her for most of the evening?" Here she gestured to the waif whom no one had noticed until now, "I will see that Elizabeth is returned to her rightful place." Here Catherine gave another harsh glare in Ellie's direction. "Right this way Miss Bennett."

"I am confident I can find Richard on my own, ma'am but thank you for the offer." Ellie returned with only a hint of sarcasm.

"I must insist," The elder women's grip tightened threateningly on Ellie's arm, easily leading Ellie to the nearest exit.

"I do not know what sort of inducements you have used on my nephews but I will have none of it." Catherine began as soon as the large ballroom doors closed. "You have tarnished the fine work of my dear William and now you seek to woo Richard with your tawdry allurements."

"Ma'am," Ellie began still struggling to keep her cool, "I can assure you I have absolutely no opinion whatsoever of the way 'Your Dear William' handles his company and furthermore I can assure you that whatever allurements I might possess are wasted one and far too well know by the other to be of any concern to you."

"Let me be understood, Richard is not my main concern in this matter, but you must know that whatever you wish to gain from this 'relationship' will never be attained. My nephew is a notorious bachelor and never stays with any meager piece of fluff for more than a few weeks." Catherine returned with a cat ate the canary smile.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm just using him for sex then." Elizabeth countered with a wink of conspiracy, "Could you direct me to the coat check, though, because I was supposed to meet Richard there for a quickie and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Catherine's mouth dropped open in a very unladylike fashion and she gaped for anything to say.

Ellie seeing her mission to render the woman speechless accomplished, decided to make a well timed exit back into the ballroom. Inside she made a beeline for the table Richard and Ana were sitting at.

"Well I don't think I'm invited to Christmas." She joked as Richard stood to pull out her chair.

"Don't mind Aunt Catherine, Ellie," Ana quickly reassured. She didn't know what had been said between the women, but if she knew her Aunt at all, she knew it was outlandish slander in the extreme. "I mean, I'm her niece and I can barely stand to be alone with her."

"Oh, I don't mind." Ellie grinned, "It's just like I told her I'm only here because Richard is such a stud I just couldn't resist a ride."

"You didn't!" exclaimed the younger woman giggling at the absurdity of both her Aunt's behavior and the idea that Richard and Ellie might actually be a couple.

"Way to go, cupcake!" Richard leaned over, throwing his arm around Ellie and give her a squeeze. "Did the old bat finally keel over?"

"That's just say I left her gaping like a codfish." Ellie returned. She could feel the anger melting off of her already with such jovial and understanding company. "So have we made enough of an appearance that we can sneak off for some coatroom canoodling or should I do something else that will cause the international press core to go into apoplexy?"

"As much as I would enjoy watching the press react to whatever fresh hell you have come up with for them, I think now would be the ideal time to sneak out the back and do some late night tagging or whatever the kids are doing these days." Richard joked.

"I know a late night jazz club a couple of blocks from here, if you guys don't mind me tagging along?" Ana suggested.

"I left my good spray paint at home, so I guess jazz club it is." Ellie returned cheerfully.

_Meanwhile… _

Will has stunned but good manners dictated his action like muscle memory. He offered a hand to his _'date'_ and recommenced turning about the room. Still, his mind lingered on a pair of fine eyes that had just left the ballroom. He knew that Ellie could hold her own against the bitter battle-ax, but didn't want Ellie to assume he hadn't interfered with their departure because he didn't want her here.

The next song ended and he was distracted from his current contemplation by the arrival of Fredrick Worth his CFO and friend. He made his excuses to Annabelle and joined Fred at the bar.

Fredrick was currently running the New York office and they had little time to talk shop in the last few weeks. They quickly got lost in blackberried flow charts and sale's projections and it was sometime later that they finally parted ways. When he returned to the table where he had last seen his sister, he found it surprisingly empty. His eyes swept the room but the three faces he searched for, went unfound. It was only when looked back at the table that he spied a cocktail napkin with the exact clue he needed.

'_I could go for a little jazz.'_ He thought smiling as he slipped out the back of the ballroom.

_A/N: No excuses for the lack of update. I will say this: I refuse to post anything that isn't my best work. That said I am excessively thankful for everyone's continued reviews and support. I am hoping that this bout of writer's block has been defeated and I will have another chapter for you lovely folks in the next week. Thanks for everyone's patience. _


	24. Story Time

It is not a widely known fact that Anne Fitzwilliam was a lounge singer in her twenties. She had always been a musically gifted child but because as music was not considered a real career path, her family mocked and shamed her out of following her passion. Still, she was constantly humming a tune, signing up for the school musical or joining the choir. When she went off to college to study law, she would often daydream that she was really at Julliard studying music.

One night, after many hours at the library, young Anne stumbled across a little jazz club. She began to frequent the establishment whenever she needed to decompress. It didn't take long for a band member to over hear her soft, melodious voice and beg her to join them on stage. Weeks turned into months and Anne continued to perform regularly. It wasn't until she met George Darcy that anyone knew of her secret hobby.

George was new to the city, recently having acquired a new office building in the area and hoping to start a second branch of his newly thriving business. He went to the club with a few friends and was entranced by Anne's soulful performance. It took him three more visits to the establishment before he worked up the courage to introduce himself. From there it was a whirlwind.

At first, Anne's family generally disapproved of George. They thought of him as a new money entrepreneur with only luck on his side. Anne knew better and saw his potential, just as he valued her for her gifts and not what could be gained by marrying into the family. It turned out they were both right. In just five years, George Darcy had more money than the entire Fitzwilliam family. They were married and the family rejoiced in their successful son-in-law.

Still, every once in a while, Anne and George would sneak off to their little hole in the wall and she would sing as if he was the only man in the room. When she died, he didn't return for a long time. That was until the day that Ana started asking questions about her mother. Catherine filled her head with crazy stories about what a perfect lady and focused lawyer Anne had been. Then he shared his secret with his son and daughter. Encouraging them to follow their dreams and live spherically, in every direction. The only problem was apparently only one child was listening.

Ana, Richard and Ellie had been at the club about an hour before Will joined them. Ellie was less than thrilled at his arrival, but figured that the others enjoyed his company and didn't want to cause a fuss. It wasn't until Ana started dancing with some guy and Richard went to the bar to chat up the cute bassist that things got uncomfortable.

"I apologize for what my aunt said, she was out of line and she does not speak for me." Will offered, trying his best to make amends.

"I try to make it a policy not to make apologies for other people's behavior," Ellie said lightly. "After all, if I apologized for every ridiculous comment made by my family, we would be here for a very long time."

"Thank you, for your understanding."He replied, happy that she understood her families terrible behavior was such a problem. "I hope it did not ruin your evening."

"Not at all, ballrooms aren't really my scene anyway. I've been having much more fun hanging with Ana and Rick. They tell the best stories." She replied with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

Will groaned. He knew that his sister and cousin loved to tell embarrassing stories about him whenever they got together. He wondered if she had treated to a telling of the time he had managed to crash a go-kart into the pond or the time he had been climbing trees with Richard and step on a hornets' nest, resulting in 15 rather unpleasant welts and several baths in Mrs. Reynolds special tonic, which smelled almost as bad as a skunk.

"Yes, well, some of their stories would be better left untold." He mumbled.

"They aren't the only ones have heard stories about you from."

"My aunt is prone to exaggerate." He snapped, worrying what exactly the older woman had let slip while having her little chat with Ellie.

"That wasn't who I was referring to either, though. I have heard such contradicting stories of you, that at this point I'm really not sure who you are at all." She returned, worrying her lip in thought.

Will was confused. Who else could be telling stories about him, and clearly not in a very flattering light? There weren't many people who had the nerve to say anything about him one way or the other. In fact, he only knew of one person in the world who was actively trying to assassinate his character.

"Perhaps you should simply ask me what it is that you wish to know, after all everything else is hearsay." He offered, trying to keep his temper at the thought of Wickham filling her head with hateful lies.

"I suppose I could but isn't it people's habit to speak better of themselves than what is actually true?" She replied, still chewing her lip as she tried to ascertain her feelings for the austere man she was currently faced with.

"I can assure you that it is not in my nature. I strive to be as honest as possible in everything I do." He said with an air of finality.

Ellie finally came to the decision that she should at least give him a chance to fend himself.

"What's the story with you and George Wickham?" She asked.

"Well," He heaved and huge sigh and finished his whiskey, signaling the waitress for another before he began. "It all started in High school…"

Across the room at the bar two cousins observed with frustration. Nothing was ever easy when it came to their troubled brother (cousin). When they had left the two would-be lovers, they had hoped to see fire ignite. Sadly there was fire but it was obvious, even from across the room that it stemmed from anger not passion. Then again there was always a thin line between love and hate, so Ana and Rick weren't giving up just yet. On to plan B…

_A/N: thanks for all the reviews and new followers I am 36 weeks pregnant right now so I don't know when I will be up dating again but I will try to get a new chapter up next week. Thanks and please remember to review. _


	25. Something like that

"My freshman year I met George and he was everything I was not. He was the star of the soccer team, could chat up any girl, and had a fake ID. I was the leader of the school newspaper. George invited me to a party. He took me under his wing, so to speak. It was not until years later that a realized he had most likely heard about my family and chosen to befriend me because of it. We were always together. He got me to try things I never thought I would. He was always pushing the limits. Street racing, skinny dipping, breaking into the school to stuff Anne Elliot's locker full of condoms..." He actually chuckled here for the first time.

"But then his Mom died and his Dad got remarried. His Stepmother, had younger children and did not want George around, so he spent more and more time at my house. My Dad took him in. For some reason, he saw a kindred spirit in George. The only thing was, as he got older, small stunts turned into bigger ones. Each time he got caught, my Father would bail him out and have a word with the judge. The night of our graduation, he called me drunk at some party. I went to meet him, against my better judgment, but by the time I got there he was with my then girlfriend, Angela Monroe, locked in John Willoughby's bedroom. I went home, broke into my dad's scotch, drank more than anyone ever should and passed out. The next day, I got a visit from Angela. She said she was sorry. That she didn't know how it had happened. One minute she was drinking punch with George, waiting for me to get there, and the next she woke up in a strange bedroom. I forgave her, but we both knew it was over. Once you have lost that kind of trust, it can never return."

Then Will closed of his eyes; there was a brief moment of considering whether he should go on, but in the end the story had to be told. "I didn't see George until he came off his bender three days later. He claimed that she had seduced him and that she was a, word that I will not repeat, so who really cared. I told him that it mattered to me and I thought it was wrong and I didn't want to hang out anymore. After that, I don't know what happened. We went on to with our separate lives. It wasn't until my father's passing that I heard from him again. Apparently, while I was off at school, George was still taking advantage of my father. He had been given a job at Darcy Publishing. As I was processing my Father's will, I informed him that he had received a small inheritance. When he received the money, he quit his position at the firm and we thought that we would finally be through with him. It wasn't until some months later that we found he had embezzled from the company for all the years he had worked there."

"He argued that my father knew about the money and was helping him with various investments. I don't believe it but, due to some legal loopholes, he is still a free man. It left the business on the brink of bankruptcy;, we are only now getting back on our feet by pandering to the …" He was clearly trying to remember something, while she sat trying to process this whole mess. "… idle minded martini set. It has been a struggle but I think now we are to a point where we are again known for the quality of most of our work."

Ellie stared at him with a puzzled brow. This was not what she had expected at all. She twirled around many thoughts in her head. She opened her mouth to question, but before she could even figure out what she truly wanted to know, they were interrupted.

"I hate to break up your little chat, but I think my dear cousin is about to turn into a pumpkin." Richard joked, gesturing to Ana, who sat at the bar with an arm under her chin and her eyes barely cracked.

"Please excuse me, we had better be going; I didn't realize the time." Will headed in his sister's direction, then turned back, "I'm glad we were able to talk, Elizabeth; I hope you have a good night."

"Night Will," Ellie replied as he headed out the door, Ana tucked into his arm.

"Have a nice chat did we?" Richard asked as they closed out the tab.

"I don't really know."

"You seemed to at least not fight toward the end." He commented.

"We weren't ever really fighting, I don't think." She returned. "We are just ... well, I think we are just trying to figure each other out."

"And how's that going?"

"You know that song Two Steps Forward, TwoSteps Back?" Ellie asked

"Yeah?"

"Well,it's something like that."


	26. Plans and Picasso

Ellie woke up with only a slight headache. She quickly decided that any thinking would have to wait until coffee was acquired. Luckily for her, it was only a room away - when she opened her door to find that Richard had ordered room service.

"Bless you!" she said as she curled up in the chair inhaling the rich scent of French roast.

"Are you going to eat something, or just make love to that cup?" Richard asked.

"Don't judge me; coffee is one of the few things in life that has always been there for me. Warm, rich, a little bitter, and just what I need." She replied smiling.

If those adjectives were filed in the back of his mind as describing something else she was very much in need of, no one was the wiser.

"So, what is on the agenda today?"

"I figured I would get the Daddy Warbucks tour, dinner, a show, some roasted chestnuts and a trip to Tiffany's." She joked.

"Do I have to shave my head?"

"You are a total nerd," she laughed, lobbing a grape in his direction. "I didn't really think too much about it; I figured I would just be your 'beck and call girl'."

"Tempting, very tempting, but I have plans this morning."

"Aww, and I thought you had gotten all dressed up for me." She pouted.

"Oh, this old thing?" He got up and took a turn about the room to show off his perfectly tailored Armani jeans and a jade cashmere sweater.

"I already told you! You look good; I feel like a diabetic looking at a candy bar, ok!"

"Ok, my ego is assuaged. Now let's make you some plans!" He said excitedly.

"I think, if you're busy, I will just kick it in the hotel; I brought my lap top and I have to do some work on my next book."

"No, I can't leave you here in the hotel, when the greatest city in the world beckons! Come on, there must be something you have been dying to see or do?" He entreated.

"Well, maybe I will check out the Guggenheim; I'm sure I could get lost in there for a few thousand hours."

"Excellent, we meet back here at five; get you all dressed up and then head to dinner at Per Se; see Wicked, and then all the chestnuts you can eat!"

"I was joking Rick; we can just grab a famous slice and watch pay per view." She replied. "Besides, I'm allergic to chestnuts."

"Nope, the plan is made. Thomas already reserved us the chef's table, and I already booked a box at the theater. You are just going to have to pick up an epi-pen while you're out." He joked.

Seeing that there was nothing to be said that would change his mind, she wished him a good day and went to get dressed for a day at the museum. Meanwhile, Richard was texting Ana with a plan. All they had to do was get Darcy to put down his blackberry long enough to charm their new friend.

* * *

"Will, you know what would be so fun?" Ana asked. Her brother didn't look up from his blackberry, only grunted in her direction.

"There is a Picasso Exhibition at the Guggenheim." She elaborated.

"That is nice." He mumbled.

"We could go check it out?" She ventured.

"I have some work…" He replied.

"Come on Will, Please?" She pouted. "We could just go for an hour?"

"Do you think you can pull that one on me again?" He chuckled. "I believe you said that in Berlin before I spent 14 hours watching you sketch Pergamon."

"I told you; you could have left me." She insisted. At this, he quirked a brow.

"Is this one of those you-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer-kind of things?" He asked sounding rather resigned.

"Pretty much…" She smiled..

* * *

Ellie took a quick shower, threw on jeans and a hoodie and quickly braided her hair. She figured Richard would be long gone; but when she opened her door, there he was lounging on the couch.

"What happened to your plans?" She asked.

"I figured I would walk you to the museum. I have some time before my engagement." He replied.

Ellie was suspicious, but she didn't exactly know where she was going, so she decided to roll with it. As it happened though, she was proved correct within 3 minutes. As they waited for the elevator, they ran into Ana and Will. Supposedly, Ana had completely forgotten about the plans she and Richard had made last night. Of course, she and Richard insisted Will make sure Ellie made it to the museum safely, leaving the oddly silent pair in the lobby as they headed on their mysterious errand.

"I'm sure I can find my way." Ellie finally said, as the shell shock wore off.

"Not at all, I would be happy to accompany you." Will insisted.

After much tossing and turning last night, Ellie was not sure how she felt about Will. Did she even want his friendship - or whatever it was he was offering? Should she tell him about the reviews she had already returned to George? What was the deal with Caroline? And Annabel? And maybe, most importantly, if he liked her as much as it seemed, why had he left that morning? In the end, though, her courage and curiosity won, and together they set off for enlightenment through art.

They were standing in front of _Marie-Thérèse_, both completely entranced, when she was startled by the sound of his voice.

"I have the hardest time fighting the urge to reach out and touch it."

Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I am sorry to have startled you." He said, rather surprised himself.

"No, I'm sorry; I was just too much in my own head." Elizabeth returned politely.

"I often have that problem." Will commented. Ellie flinched, slightly surprised by this admission. She thought back to Jane, commenting how alike they seemed, but shook it off.

"I never would have guessed the great Will Darcy would be caught dead wool-gathering." She joked.

"You give me too much credit sometimes, Ellie," He smiled at her, and in that boyish smile, her heart started to melt.

"So, can we talk some more?" She asked feeling a little nervous.

"Are we not talking now?" He joked.

"I mean seriously; I think there is some stuff … well I don't know, but you … or maybe it's just me and …"

"Pause, please," He asked, and she complied, thoroughly confused as he took her arm, leading her to a bench before disappearing. She blinked, gathered her thoughts, and when she looked up again, he was back with a bottle of water.

"Ok, what is so serious?" He asked. If she wasn't half in love with him before, she certainly was now. He had, in that moment, made her feel completely cared for and at ease.

"I guess I need to know what this is?" she finally asked.

"I don't understand." He replied.

"Well, I have a lot of things going on right now in my head but it all boils down to, what are we doing here?"

"Looking at art?" He asked.

"Not here, here. I mean, what are you and I doing here, together? Are we on a date?"

"I would like it if we were." He offered.

"Well, if you wanted to date me, then what was with the whole you and Caroline thing?"

"I tried to tell you; she is Charlie's sister and, while I don't enjoy her company, I cannot exclude her from my life, without also expelling my best friend. And before you ask, there is not now nor has there ever been _anything_ going on between me and my Aunt's assistant. That is just Aunt Catherine's deluded fantasy."

"Ok, but then why did you leave?" She asked.

"I needed some time to decide how best to deal with Wickham reappearing in my life." He said.

"I didn't mean, then," she said, "But speaking of George, I took a job writing reviews for him, or rather for the Tribune, and all the books I reviewed were from Darcy Publishing…"

"Were your reviews honest?" He asked. This was not the question she was expecting.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Ok, as long as they are honest, I don't care, but then when did you mean?" He asked.

"That morning," She said, "you know, the morning after we…"

"I, well, I did not know what you wanted and I did not…" He turned slightly away, but she pulled him back.

"Didn't what?"

"I … this is not what men say, but I am going to say it … I did not want to get my heart broken." When she looked confused, he went on. "I knew that I was falling for you and I did not think you felt the same, so I thought it best to leave, before you told me it was just a fling."

Elizabeth Bennett felt like she was looking at Fitzwilliam Darcy for the first time. Gone was the aloof business-oriented mogul and here was the sweet, sensitive man she was completely head over heels for. Without a second thought, she pulled him into a passionate, toe curling, lip aching kiss, only broken up when the security guard cleared his throat the third time.

"Sorry." They both said, straightening clothing and looking abashed.

_Please remember to review. We are about 5 chapters from the end so stay tuned... _


	27. It was the best of times, It was the

_I just want to forewarn people that there is angst ahead. Also say a big thanks to my new Beta Janashe. Remember that reviews keep me writing. Thanks for reading _

After an afternoon of brushing hands, blushing smiles, and admiration of many fine forms, they reluctantly returned to the hotel.

"I wish you did not have plans this evening…"

"I know, but I think it would be rude to blow off Richard after all the trouble he put into making plans for us."

"Would you be opposed to Ana and I tagging along?" He asked.

"Not at all;, I mean, as long as it's ok with Rick. I would really like you to join us, and of course Ana. She seems like such a great girl." She replied as they boarded the elevator.

"Ana is the best sister a brother could want, … but seeing as there is no security guard here, I was wondering if we could try that kiss again." He asked.

Ellie did not need to be asked twice. By the time they got to the 55th floor, they were totally oblivious to everything beyond the tingles of lips caressing and hands skimming exposed skin. It was only Ana's tinkling laughter and Rick's cat call that got their attention.

"I guess the plan worked." Rick joked.

"How is it that the man who has yet to figure out his own love life, suddenly thinks he can manipulate mine?" Will commented exiting the elevator, Ellie's hand still clasped within his own.

"Oh, Will, play nice;, you know we just want you to be happy." Ana said.

"Et tu, sister?" He rebutted.

"Like you didn't already know it was a set upsetup," Ellie joked. "Let's get into Rick's suite before, we get busted for a third time?"

"Sounds like you guys had a pretty great afternoon?" Rick fished.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Ellie said with a wink.

It turned out that, when they got into the suite, they figured out what Rick and Ana had been up to all day.

"Did you leave anything in the store, sis?" Will asked, laughing at the sheer number of bags which seemed to cover every empty surface.

"Actually, this is all Rick's," Ana replied, "I already put my stuff in our suite."

"Jesus H Christ, Rick, this is all for you?" Ellie chuckled in utter disbelief.

"Don't be silly my dear;, these ones are for you!?" He said, handing her a Gucci dress bag and a box of Manolo Blahniks.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Ellie replied. "These shoes probably cost more than my rent."

"Ellie, I just got my event fee for last night, - consider it your beck and call fee." He reassured. "Besides, you needed something to wear tonight and there was no way I was letting you pull an outfit repeat."

"Speaking of this evening," Will interrupted. "I was wondering if you would like some company."

"But Will, I have nothing to wear…" Ana pouted.

"I highly doubt that," He returned. "Rick?"

"I guess it's a good thing I called and got a bigger table." Richard replied. "But you have to go now, so I can work my magic on the fair maiden."

All this time Will had kept a hold of Ellie's hand and, at Richard's dismissal, he raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss.

"Until I return my lady,"

"All righty then," Ellie replied, chuckling at the absurdity of this whole fairy tale. She doubted even Jane could have made up something so sweet and innocent.

It was the best meal Ellie had ever tasted. The company was enchanting and everything was intoxicating. She had not had this good a time in … she had no idea how long. Ana was filled with stories about her brother and cousin. They took most of them in good humor and had a few of their own to share. Ellie felt like she saw a totally different side to Will. She liked this side very much.

After dinner, they made their way to the theater. The girls sat next to each other with Will on Ellie's other side and Rick next to Ana. They giggled and whispered through much of the show. Afterwards, Ana suggested they stop by Serendipity's. It was here that Will told the story of how he was first attracted to Ellie when she had offered to share her banana split. Ellie blushed deeply. She was shocked that she could have been so wrong about this charming, thoughtful man.

They were discussing what to do next when Elizabeth went to check the time and realized that her phone was still turned off form from the theater. She hit the power button as they waited for a cab. She was a little worried when she saw that she had 11 missed texts and 5 voicemails.

She opened the first text.

**JaneBear: Call Me**

**JaneBear: It is really important**

**JaneBear: Ellie this is serious**

**MOM: Elizabeth where the bloody blue blazes are you?**

**JaneBear: As soon as you get this PLEASE call me!**

**JaneBear: You need to come home now!**

The exclamation points was were worrying;, Jane was not the type to exclaim anything via text.

**JaneBear: It's Lydia**

'_Oh great,' she thought, 'what has that girl done now?'_

**MaryBEE: I don't know where you are but please call someone soon everyone is freaking out**

"Ellie, is something wrong?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, something is up with my baby sister. Hold on a second." She replied, stepping a few feet away and deciding to check her voicemail.

It was Jane's voice coming from the phone, but something had to be terribly wrong. Her beloved sister's voice broke at nearly every word.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you aren't calling me back... Lydia was in a car accident. Everyone is on the way to the hospital. We hope it's nothing too serious. The policemen on the phone didn't tell us much. I will call you when we know more." Jane's voice stopped.

Surely this was some kind of sick joke. Lydia had never had anything happen to her. She had never even gotten the flu. It wasn't possible that her baby sister might be hurt. The next message started.

"Elle, I am at the hospital but they won't tell me anything. I will call you as soon as I hear about her condition."

The next message was just weeping. Elizabeth's heart sank. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and sat down on the sidewalk. The mere sound of her sister's agony, said more than any words. Tears streamed down her face. The next message started.

"I… Ellie, I wish you were here. Where are you? You never turn off your phone. I really need you right now. The doctor finally came to talk to us. He says it isn't good. She has broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and she broke her femur. She lost a lot of blood. She is in surgery now. I don't know where you are but I hope I see you soon. Please call me. I am so worried that something has happened to you too! I love you. Please call me." That was it. She had never heard her sister sound so utterly desolate. She couldn't even wrap her head around the possibility that Lydia might not be there to be a pain in her ***. She sat there in the middle of a bustling city, silent tears rolling down her face, until an arm pulled her up and pure blue eyes searched hers.

"Please, tell us what happened?" He begged.

"My, my … Lydia," she choked on her name. "She …, I have to go. I have to get home right now. I should have already been there. What am I doing here? I have to go right now." She demanded, shaking out of his grip and making an effort to starting walking god knew where.

"Elizabeth, we can take you home,; come on, Richard got a cab. We could go to Darcy publishing;, I believe the helicopter is available; we could have you home in a few hours." He persisted.

"It's too late,; she doesn't have that long." She returned.

"I don't understand?" He questioned, still trying to usher her to the cab.

"She was in an accident;, they don't know if she will… she can't …," It was too horrible to even voice. "I said she would never grow up and now she really won't." She sobbed.

Will knew she would never be whole without her sister, so without another thought he got her into the cab and headed for Darcy Publishing. He would do anything in his power to get Elizabeth to her sister before it was too late.


	28. Memories of moments lost

Chapter 28

Why had she turned her phone off? Sure, there were all the signs and announcements asking patrons to quiet devices, but she had never listened to them before. She would just set it to silence and put it in her pocket. She had been joking with Ana about a woman across the room with a little dog in her purse which would make human sneezing sounds every few minutes, and she figured she would give the night her full attention for once. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Apparently, your sister could be fighting for her life, while you were discussing the merits of spumoni ice cream.

Ellie looked at the clock for the eighth time in six minutes. Will had somehow managed to get her to the hospital in less than two hours. Jane had been relieved to see her, if for no other reason than that she could then dissolve into a weeping mess in Charlie's arms. Her mother sat in the corner with Joan Phillips staring at a crack in the wall, silent tears running down her face. Francesca Bennett's silence was more unnerving than the odd times Mary would give a hiccupping sob.

Katie was probably taking it the worst of all. She had been so upset that she had cried herself into a severe asthma attack and was now being admitted to the hospital as well. Jane had, of course, dried her tears and gone to sit with Katie and work on the many admission forms.

A nurse had informed them that a doctor would be out as soon as Lydia was out of surgery but they were still waiting. Elizabeth did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If there was no hope, surely they would not be wasting resources. Then again, maybe things were getting worse, and that was the delay. She needed to get some air, but how could she go anywhere when any minute now the doctor could be coming to tell them that Lydia hadn't made it?

She spotted a coffee machine down the hall and settled for whatever it had to offer her. She dug around in her ridiculously small purse and found three quarters. It was barely enough for six ounces of water with a dash of Latte flavor, but it would keep her hands busy. She dropped the coins in and pressed the code, sputtering the machine to life. A cup dropped, 'coffee' was dispensed and the machine sputtered back to sleep but the little door kept shut. She pulled, and then gave a slight jerk, and finally, all out tugged on the stupid little door, but it held its treasure tight.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She swore, shaking the machine for all it was worth. When that produced no results, she swore again, much louder, and began to kick at the teasing bit of hateful technology. She only stopped her assault when she heard a familiar voice.

"I brought you a coffee…" Will said.

"I thought you had left," Ellie replied, giving the machine one last kick for good measure.

"I was trying to give you some space." Will did not want to tell her that he had been in the hospital director's office making sure that her sister was receiving the best possible care.

She took the lid off of the offered beverage and inhaled deeply.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Lucky guess…" He replied mysteriously. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet, she is still in surgery." She sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor far enough from her family as to not disturb them but close enough to see if someone was coming to speak with them. Will looked around. He was not the type to sit on the floor in a public place, especially in a three thousand dollar suit.

"She was always like this you know." She said looking up at him. He sat.

"Her whole life, everyone was been waiting around to see what she will do next. She was premature, born at 35 weeks but healthier than half the full term babies in the nursery. She walked at 8 months. You know what her first word was?"

Will shook his head.

"Lizzy, It came out Lissy, but that is what I was called for the next 10 years. Lissy! Lissy play with me! Lissy read me a story! Lissy make me a piece of toast! I swear, at one point, I thought about joining a convent and taking a vow of silence just for some peace and quiet. She is just the kind of person that demands attention. I don't think she even realizes it most of the time. Jane and I were the big girls. It was our job to watch out for our younger sisters. We spent most of our childhood trying to make sure that the little girls didn't have to see any of the ugliness in the world, shielding them from our parents' latest fight, kissing skinned knees and keeping Lydia from too much trouble. Then one day we grow up and move out and there is no one there. No one to make sure she comes home at night. No one to say this is too much. No one there to tell her that she shouldn't be driving in the first freezing rain storm of the year. So instead, here we are waiting to hear," she signed "Waiting to hear anything really, I guess."

"I cannot imagine what you are going through, of course, but I do know what it is like to be responsible for a little sibling like that. It has just been Ana and I for some time now, but even before that, she was always my responsibility."

Ellie was tired, she was listening to Will but her eyes were constantly checking the clock and the door she knew that news would come from. She sighed and tried to focus on what Will was saying. She loved to listen to his voice. It was warm and inviting, not like when they had first met. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"One time, we were on a vacation to Hawaii and I lost her. We were playing hide and go seek in the pineapple maze; but when I did not find her right away, I started to panic. She was probably only 5 or 6 at the time and very shy. When I finally found her, she had gotten mixed in with a school group and was sitting with a bunch of other kids her age eating pineapple ice cream. She was as happy as a clam, but it scared the heck out of me." Will finished, noticing that at some time during the story Ellie's eyes had drooped shut. He eased the coffee she was still gripping from her hand. Nothing to do now but…

The dreaded doors opened as a man in scrubs called for the family of Lydia Bennett.


	29. When the Going Gets Tough

Ellie jumped at the sound of her family name, stumbling on half numb legs, before rushing over to the doctor. Her mother and Mary pulled themselves together, preparing for the worst.

"At this time, we have been able to stabilize your daughter. When she was brought in, there were several known injuries including; severe head trauma, a broken femur, and major blood loss. Upon further examination, we discovered several broken ribs, a collapsed lung and ruptured spleen. We had to remove her spleen, but were able to repair most of the lung damage. She will need an MRI, and another surgery to repair the femur, probably tomorrow, but for now she is in a medically induced coma."

"Can we see her?" Mary asked.

"Ms. Bennett is currently in the ICU. We only allow one visitor at a time. It is very important that Ms. Bennett rests right now; she is still heavily sedated. If the nurses feel that a visitor's presence is not conducive to a restful environment, they will be asked to leave. Nurse Simmons will show you to her room." With that the doctor excused himself and Francesca Bennett was led toward the ominous swinging doors.

Mary went to sit with Jane and Katie, promising to update them. Hopefully, now that Lydia's situation was secure, Katie's condition would also improve.

"I suppose you are very anxious to join your family?" Will said.

"I'm not really sure where I belong right now." Ellie replied. She didn't want to admit it, but seeing Lydia, in whatever condition she was now in, would make everything about their entire situation become that much more real.

"Well, I have no particular place to be right now," He commented, "I would be happy to sit with you for a while."

"Yeah, its 3 a.m. and you've got nothing better to do than sit in these horrible hospital chairs, keeping me and my thoughts company?" She gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

"Alrighty, then…" She said taking a seat. She figured in a little while he would get board or tired and head to wherever he stayed when he was in town, probably Charlie's apartment.

She was thinking about telling him to get some rest, when she heard her last name again. Following the voice, across the room she saw a police officer talking to nurse Simmons. Curious, she decided to check it out.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Bennett, Lydia's sister; is she in some kind of trouble?" She asked.

"I am here to check on your sister's status. We need her statement as soon as possible. The arraignment is tomorrow and, without her account of the events, we aren't left with much." He replied.

"I'm sorry; we didn't get much information about the crash. Is the other driver at fault?" Ellie asked.

The officer checked his notes.

"According to the first officer on scene, Lydia Bennett was the passenger in the vehicle that ran a red light and caused the accident. The driver, a man named…" the officer again referenced his notes, "George Wickham walked away from the accident without injury; but after showing signs of intoxication on scene, he was administered a breath test and blew well over the legal limit. He was arrested and charged with DUI. Upon further investigation, some drug paraphernalia as well as a small amount of ecstasy were found in the vehicle. Of course, Mr. Wickham claims that it must have been in your sister's possession, but we are still investigating. If we can prove who the items in question belong to, we will be adding charges. His arraignment is scheduled for tomorrow, which is why I need to speak to Ms. Bennett as soon as possible."

Ellie was stunned. The drugs were most definitely not Lydia's. She drank alcohol, but she had certainly never done drugs. Ellie just stood there for the second time that day having no idea how to process the information she had just been presented with. _And George? What was Lydia doing with him? _More importantly, why had she been in his car when he had been drinking? She knew better than to get in the car with a drunk. This whole thing was just not adding up.

William stepped in, taking charge of the situation like always.

"Thank you for informing us of the situation. I believe if you look at Mr. Wickham's juvenile record, you will see he has been arrested on possession charges several times, so I would check any items found in the car for fingerprints before the arraignment tomorrow. Ms. Lydia Bennett will not be in a condition to make a statement until at least tomorrow after her surgery, but I feel I must inform you that she will not be doing so until she has spoken with her lawyer." Ellie would have been a little annoyed if not for that fact that she didn't have the first clue as to how to deal with the current situation.

The police officer sniffed indignantly, and passed off his card to Darcy before making his exit.

"Do not worry about this, Elizabeth." Darcy reassured her. "I know the DA. I will just make a few calls and get a lawyer set up."

"I'm sorry?" Ellie asked, not sure what exactly he was proposing.

"Well, if you know that the 'illegal materials' are not your sister's, then I'm sure my lawyer and the DA can work something out, so that Lydia can testify and get immunity." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, while I appreciate your desire to help, I'm sure my family can handle this situation. We aren't quite as inept as some people would like to believe; besides, you shouldn't be here, you belong at home." She all but yelled at him. It wasn't that she wanted him gone but more that she hated to have people see her going through this mess. She hated having a person whose opinion mattered see her family in the worst possible light. It was better for everyone if he went and got some sleep.

"As you wish." Will replied, all traces of personality gone in an instant. If she did not want his presence, he would not force it upon her. Still, he would have to have a word with Bingley before heading home - make sure that Charlie knew who to call and how to make sure that, if Lydia recovered, she wouldn't be carted off to jail because he had failed to warn them about that pariah. Still his heart ached at the thought of what had started as such a wonderful day.

**AN: Hope everyone is enjoying the story, we are almost done with the angst. PLEASE review! And a special thanks to everyone for continuing to care about my very long story!**


	30. Snakehead Soup and Missing You

_Previously on Read Into It: "As you wish." Will replied, all traces of personality gone in an instant. If she did not want his presence, he would not force it upon her. Still, he would have to have a word with Bingley before heading home - make sure that Charlie knew who to call and how to make sure that, if Lydia recovered, she wouldn't be carted off to jail because he had failed to warn them about that pariah. Still his heart ached at the thought of what had started as such a wonderful day. _

Will headed for the apartment Darcy Publishing kept for visiting executives. If he went to sleep now he could get four hours sleep and still make the noon flight home. Work was in a good place right now and he could afford to take some personal time. He was not in the mood to sit through boring meetings or soothe the egos of pretentious writers. No, what he needed was some time, time to plan, time to get this situation with Lydia's sorted out, and most of all time to figure out if he and Ellie were destined to be ships passing in the night.

After meeting Charlie for coffee the next morning, giving him all the information he would need to start getting Lydia's defense in order, Will was headed for the comforts of home. The first week home was spent completely refusing to discuss any of what had transpired in the last few days. Eventually, however, Ana broke down his guard. Once she had heard the history of his dealings with his would-be-lady-love, she had a very different view than him.

She insisted that he not give up. Ana was sure that Ellie just need time to realize where her heart truly belonged. William decided to retreat. He would give her space and, if after the Lydia ordeal was dealt with, she still did not get in touch with him, then he would know that it was a lost cause. In the meantime, he had work to do.

He returned to the home office with renewed vigor. William poured himself into his work to try to keep his mind off of the passing days and weeks with no word. He spent his free time working on a new manuscript, which would be his final work under Richard's name. He had finally gotten to the point where he didn't have to pander to idle minds; now, if he only had someone else to share his new horizons with.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the accident and Elizabeth had not heard one word from Will. The first few days she just brushed it off as him giving her space, or being busy. When she asked Charlie what he was up to, however, she found out that he had headed for the airport the day after the accident. Richard stopped by the next week with the things she had left in the hotel, but she didn't broach the subject of Darcy and neither did he.

She continued to convince herself it was for the best. She didn't have time to think about the fact that it might be her fault. Sure, she had flown off the handle, but maybe that was for the best. Now, with her sister facing felony charges, Ellie was a liability. She couldn't just ask him to overlook that fact.

She filled her days in the hospital trying to keep her mother from being banned from the ICU. Her nights, she worked trying to save up money for the medical and legal bills that were bound to start rolling in any day now. Uncle Gardiner had found an attorney who was hopeful that Lydia would escape conviction, but he didn't come cheap.

When it was finally time for Lydia to be released, Ellie was none too thrilled to find that Jane had volunteered to take her in. Lydia was still a long way from recovered and it would fall to the girls to get her back to full strength. That meant a lot of waiting rooms; waiting rooms at the orthopedic doctor, the pulmonary specialist, and worst of all, the physical therapists.

It was so hard to watch Lydia struggle to do things most people did without even thinking. All Elizabeth wanted to do was to make time move backwards and take her sister's place. The physical therapist was kind, but he didn't put up with excuses. He wouldn't let up if he knew Lydia could push a little harder. He insisted on her giving 100% to her recovery, which was good, but there was a reason Lydia was the way she was.

Growing up with four older sisters had turned out to be almost a curse for Lydia. Lydia never noticed that, when her father asked why she hadn't done her chores, Jane would step in and say it was her fault. When Lydia broke the vase in the sitting room, Ellie had claimed to have been playing ball in the house. When Lydia convinced Katie to pinch a cigarette from Grandma Larson, Katie was the only one grounded for a month. No one ever let her fall; someone was always there to kiss skinned knees and glue together broken picture frames.

Now her recovery was totally up to her. Unfortunately, the combination of pain, frustration, fear of prosecution and all out weariness was taking a toll on Lydia's once exuberant spirit. Ellie watched helplessly as the happy-go-lucky Lydia now barely laughed at even the most ridiculous and only smiled in an ironic spite-filled way. She was more likely to find Lydia on the couch watching reruns of River Monsters, than texting or any of her former favorite activities.

So it was on that Saturday morning when they got the call from Uncle Gardiner. The DA and Lydia's lawyer had finally worked out that, as long as she testified at Wickham's trial, she would not be charged with anything. Elizabeth rushed into the living room - currently Lydia's room.

"You're a free woman!" Ellie was nearly jumping up and down with relief. She was already texting Jane, who had stayed the night at Charlie's. Lydia didn't take her eyes off the television screen. "Lydia did you hear me; you're free!" She sat down, gently lifting her sister's feet into her lap and tickling them in her excitement.

"Would you knock it off?" Lydia whined, "I haven't seen this episode yet and I want to find out if there is a man-eater in the Indian River Lagoon."

"Lydia, don't you care at all that you can go back to school next semester and not prison?"

"Ellie, I heard you. I'm thrilled, but something has been breaking 250lb test fishing line and I want to know what kind of 'monster' this is going to be."

"Alright then, okay, if I watch with you?" Ellie asked, feeling all the wind leave her sails.

"Suit yourself, it's your couch." Lydia replied before turning the volume to a level that made any further discussion impossible.

An hour later, Jane came rushing into the apartment, box of doughnuts in one hand, tray of frappuccinos in the other.

"Who's ready to celebrate!" she called excitedly.

"I have a PT appointment in half an hour." Lydia said, completely ignoring Jane's offerings.

"Ok, well, after that we could do something; see a movie maybe, that Identity Thief looks funny." Jane offered.

"I'm usually pretty tired after my appointment with Tim, maybe some other time." Lydia responded.

"Yeah, whenever you want, Hun." Jane gave her a tight hug.

There was a long awkward silence where Ellie consumed two jelly-filled and maple glaze, for no other reason than it kept her hands and mouth busy. Well, maybe she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time, but she had a lot on her mind.

"15 minutes people, who's taking me?" Lydia finally sighed.

"Me" Jane and Ellie answered in twin synchronicity.

"I will." Jane insisted.

"I don't care! Can we go, Please." Lydia snarled.

"Yeppy doodle, just let me grab your coat and stuff." Jane replied as if she saw nothing wrong with Lydia's attitude.

Ellie followed Jane down the hall.

"Jane, are you honestly saying that you don't see a difference?" Ellie persisted.

"Of course, love, but don't you think a thing like this would have an effect on anyone?" She replied.

"It's not normal, Janey. She needs to laugh. She just mopes on the couch, watching Bizarre Foods or whatever the heck is on. It's not healthy."

"Ellie, I hear what you're saying; but seriously, it hasn't been that long. I think she just needs some time. We all just need to be a little more patient." Jane returned, but Ellie could tell she was missing something.

"Jane?"

"What?"

"What are you not telling me?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, we were waiting to make a big announcement until everything was settled with Lydia, but Charlie asked me to marry him and I said yes." She grinned. "I'm engaged!"

"Yeah, and while you two were standing around gossiping, I am now late, so, thanks." Lydia grabbed her coat from Jane and wobbled the rest of the way toward the door. "I'm taking a cab." She told them as she tried to slam the door, but it didn't quite have enough thrust.

"Lyddie wait," Jane called after her, then assured Ellie, "We will talk later. I need to go make this up to her."

And with that Ellie was alone again, in an empty apartment with nothing to do but watch Andrew Zimmern eat snake heads and wonder if she had successfully chased off the love of her life.

* * *

Will was having lunch with Richard, discussing the release of his last novel, when he got the call. Charlie informed him that that the lawyer he had suggested, had managed to work out a deal and Lydia was now out of danger. But that was not all of Charlie's news, the other headline was that Jane Bennett had made his best friend the happiest of men. Charlie wasted no time securing William's promise to be his best man, and informed him that there would be an engagement party coming up just around the corner. Will got off the phone and shared all the news with Richard, who lit up with a Cheshire grin.

"And what is that look for?" Will inquired.

"Oh, you know, I just can't wait until you meet the maid of honor…" Rick replied with a chuckle.

AN: Thanks again for reading! please remember to review, the good, the Bad and the nonsensical, any imput is helpful in molding this story into the best possible version of itself.


	31. Sometimes Pi is the Only Solution

"I'm worried about Lydia." Jane offered, flopping onto Elizabeth's bed. It had been a week since the call from the lawyer. Jane had managed to catch Lydia in the hall - not a major feat as she was very slow moving these days. Jane managed to smooth things over, but still Lydia's behavior was more erratic than ever. "Maybe we should talk to her about seeing someone."

"I tried; she says that shrinks are for people like Mom." Ellie returned, looking up from her book.

"What do we do then?"

"I don't know; I don't think she has even talked to anyone but the lawyer about what happened that night. I'm worried about her not being able to testify. Who knows what the DA would do if she got up there and froze?" Ellie replied in complete seriousness for once.

The sound of an incoming text interrupted their thoughts.

**Lyddie: Appointment with Tim in 30**

"I got this." Ellie said; maybe she could get Lydia to open up a little.

Before Ellie knew it, they were outside the physical therapy offices, and she had not managed to come up with two words to try and break through her sister's silence. .

"It should be an hour; you don't have to stay." Lydia informed her before hobbling over to the chairs.

Ellie could tell that she wasn't wanted, but maybe she was needed.

"Maybe I will just wait with you until you're called back." She said.

"Suit yourself…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have a broken leg and I can barely breathe and my head has been split down the middle; how do you feel?" Lydia snarked.

Ellie took a deep breath and did something she never did - she let someone in.

"I feel like I failed you; I feel like, if I was a better sister, you would not be in this terrible place, in pain every day; I feel like I don't even know you and the you I thought I knew is disappearing; and I'm worried that, if you keep on shutting down, one day you will be like me, unhappy and alone because you didn't give people a chance to be there for you."

"Lydia Bennett, they're ready for you." A woman in scrubs called from the door.

Lydia said nothing, not even giving her a look or indication that she had heard Ellie's heartfelt words, only shuffled to her feet and made her way to the door. A large bag of gummy bears, some 3 year old People magazines, and 6 games of Bejeweled later, Lydia reappeared at the door with Tim the PT guy. She was smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Have a nice appointment, did you?" Ellie teased in her normal manner.

"Oh, yeah; nothing I love more than blowing bubbles to strengthen my lungs and doing more leg lifts than a Rockette."

"Babe," Lizzie sighed, gathering her things, "if there was anything I could do - you have to believe me here - I would take this whole mess on myself if I could."

"Yeah, well you can't; can we go now?"

"I was thinking you might want to stop by the diner; its cherry pie day; I know it's your favorite!" Ellie tempted.

"Whatever floats your boat." Lydia replied.

They made their way across town in good time, grabbed a corner booth, and ordered two slices of pie, two milkshakes and a heaping order of fries. If there was one thing these two sisters agreed on, it was that dessert should come first and potatoes should be consumed in mass quantities.

"Hey, babe?" Ellie ventured.

"Hey, Lizzie?" Lydia returned.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm worried about you, Jane and I both are. I know that I'm your stupid bossy older sister, but I could just listen if you wanted to talk about what happened. I think if you talked about it, you might feel better."

"Yeah, I'll just spill my guts about how nice it was for George to say that he thought I was funny; and how one minute we were having a great time at the bar and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital to Jane chanting Hail Marys." Lydia let it all out in a rush.

Ellie didn't say anything for a minute.

"Lydia, everyone thinks you're funny. You usually have a line of men giving you compliments." Ellie had spent a rather large part of the time since the accident wondering what twist of fate had managed to put George at the center of this whole mess.

"Not true, my dear sister; I have a line of men ready to tell me I'm pretty, or how great my butt looks tonight or any number of 'compliments' revolving around my body; but George said I was funny, that he was having so much fun just hanging out with me that he didn't even…" She trailed off.

"That he didn't even what?" Ellie questioned. Lydia squirmed in her seat.

"That he didn't even miss you." Lydia replied in a huff.

"So, you went off with him to get back at me?"

"God, not everything is about you! I just … men want one thing from me; you know it and I know it. And you, you are different; you know - the take home to mom type. My whole life I listened to people tell me how great you and Jane are. How successful. How beautiful. How bloody brilliant! For once, this guy is making me feel like I'm something special and interesting and … I don't know, it was intoxicating."

"Oh, Lydia, how can you not feel special very day of your life? You have more personality, bravery and originality than the rest of us combined. That jerk is not the only guy who will ever notice what a rare gift you are. I promise you that."

"Come on, Ellie, be serious; everyone knows I have no prospects; everyone just assumes I'll get knocked up by some loser and end up barely scraping by for the rest of my life." Lydia said with a haunting look of grief in her eyes.

"Do you really think I would let that happen to you?" Ellie implored, but she found she didn't like the answer that was clearly written on her sister's face. "Love, I believe in you; why do you think I have been paying to put you through school and saving up every penny I have to keep your butt out of jail?"

"Mom said that dad had left money for my school." Lydia replied.

"As much as we all like to think that our father was a great man, he was not perhaps the most organized man. He left mom with five daughters, a mountain of debt and a mistress across town, who still expected her house to be paid for." Ellie hated to talk about the mistakes her father had made, but clearly Lydia need to hear that everyone has imperfections. "So, yes, I pay for your school, which is why I harp about going to class and grades. I want you to have any career you want, and for that, you are going to have to apply yourself next term, missy."

"Oh, lord, are you at this already!" Lydia joked, but it was good to hear her voice pick up some of its old lightness.

"It's like I always say, 'you buy them books, send them to school and all they do is tear off the covers'!" Ellie joked back and was thrilled when Lydia rolled her eyes, but laughed despite herself.

They had a long way to go, but with a few more slices of pie and some time, Lydia would be able to get back on track - which was a good thing because they had an engagement party to plan.

_AN: Oh, Reader, would you be a lamb and push that button below and tell me what you thought. Of course you will. Thank you so very kindly. _


	32. Soup Spoons, Because I Love You

Jane asked Charlie if they could postpone the engagement party until after the trial. He, of course, complied. So, it was that three days after George Wickham was sentenced to twenty years in prison, the Bennett and Bingley family and friends gathered to celebrate the engagement.

Charlie had insisted on renting a renovated brownstone for a pop-up restaurant by one of the most exclusive chefs in the city. Caroline had originally offered to host the event but, after being told that Ellie was the maid of honor, Caroline found that she had other more pressing engagements. This left Ellie rushing around at the last minute, making sure that the string quartet was in the right place, triple checking the menu, and reminding Lydia that she couldn't mix pain medication and alcohol.

Will arrived directly from the airport. He was hoping to make it through this evening as quickly as possible. He wanted to be there for his friend but he did not feel up to the inevitable awkwardness between Best Man and Maid of Honor.

He had not been at the cocktail hour for ten minutes when Ana approached him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked; they had talked last night and she had not mentioned travel plans of any kind.

"Aww, not happy to see me bro?" She said her eyes twinkling.

"Of course I am, Love." He hugged her. "Just surprised, that is all."

"Charlie invited me, so I came. You know how girls are about weddings." She joked.

"I'm actually glad you are here; now I can spend the night with my favorite person on the planet."

"The rest of the evening will have to wait. Charlie is all twisted up about a bottle of Dom he bought for the toast. Apparently, he put it in the kitchen and now it has disappeared. He was wondering if you could have a look for it."

Will sighed; as much as he loved his friend, that man was as absent minded as they come.

"Sure, I would be glad to go find it."

Meanwhile, Ellie was in the main ballroom checking place settings when she heard a familiar voice.

"Not going to nick the silverware, are you?" Richard joked.

"Hahaha, if that were my plan, someone already beat me to it. The soup spoons are missing. The first course from Chef I'm-the-Most-Brilliant-Man-on-the-PLANET is eggplant soup and someone has stolen the damn soup spoons." Ellie burst out.

"I think I saw a waiter headed toward the kitchen with some spoons; maybe they had to be rewashed." Richard offered.

"Bless you, Rick; you are my hero!" Ellie called as she ran out the door.

"Where are the damn soup spoons?" Ellie demanded storming the kitchen like Joan of Arc. No one answered or even acknowledged her. Shaking her head, she began to look herself. She had almost given up her quest when a busboy directed her to the supply closet. No sooner had she emerged from said closet, loot in hand, than she ran smack dab into William Darcy.

"Will?" She choked, "Charlie said you probably weren't coming."

"Well, I am here, as you can see. Have you seen a bottle of Dom?" He asked.

"No, but, can we talk?" She looked around, feeling a million eyes on her. "You know, somewhere more private?"

"Elizabeth, I am here to support Charlie, because he asked me to come. Now, if you cannot help me, then I must be on my way." He said in the coldest tone she had very experienced from him.

He was already halfway out of the kitchen when she called after him, "Ok then, we can just talk later." She stood there a full minute after he disappeared before she was drawn back to reality. She had a mission too. After all, spoons didn't put themselves on a table.

It wasn't until almost midnight, as the party was wearing down, that Ellie saw Will again. She had been so busy finding a last minute DJ that she had completely missed dinner. Now, it seemed that Will was trying to make his escape and she just couldn't let that happen. He was in the room they were using as a coat check when she cornered him, standing directly in his way.

"Where are you off to?" she questioned with more lightness than she felt.

"Back to my hotel; I have an early flight." He responded abruptly.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes"

"Will I see you again?"

"At the wedding, I would assume…"

"This isn't right. Please, give me a chance to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away like I did. It's just that…" She tried to let her remorse show in her face, but he would not look her in the eyes. He wouldn't make it easy for her. "It's just that I'm not used to having people be there for me. Being able to count on someone is a luxury I haven't often been afforded. I'm clearly not very good at accepting help gracefully, and I'm sorry if my pride hurt you."

"You mean to tell me that Miss. Charitable cannot accept charity?" He questioned, but for the first time his scowl lightened.

"I hardly think that…" she paused, " I guess you're right."

"Could you say that again?" He smiled.

"You're right, ok, smart ass!" She joked.

"I prefer intelligent gluteus muscle."

"Smart Ass!"

"I believe you were apologizing?"

"Yes, well, here it is: I'm sorry that I was rude; I'm sorry that I pushed you away; but more than anything …" here, she lowered her voice, "I'm sorry that you're leaving again, and I won't be able to make it up to you." She looked up at him through her lashes with an impish grin.

"And what exactly would that be like?" He asked.

"Well, when I broke Jane's boom box, I had to do her chores for a month." She offered.

"No good, I have a maid, and knowing you as I do, I fear Jane was shorted." He chuckled.

"I'm offended!" She blustered, but she knew the truth in it. "Ok, well that's out then. Let me think… I could bake you a pie?"

"Would I live through ingesting it?" He questioned.

"I could take you out for pie?" She offered giving him the biggest smile her face could create and batting her lashes.

"That would be acceptable." He finally got out after laughing at her antics for nearly a minute. "Let us go get some pie then."

_AN: Next chapter is the last!_


	33. What are you going to do now?

"I still want that pie." Will mentioned.

Ellie sat up, "I can go get some, if you want, I guess?"

"Oh, no you don't," he pulled her back into the covers.

"You're the one who wanted pie!" She laughed.

"I meant eventually. I find myself famished, but I am not inclined to leave this rather cozy situation."

"I think I have some leftover cupcakes from breakfast?" She offered.

"You really are a humming bird?" He chuckled. "I think a cupcake could sustain me for a while."

"Come on then," She smiled before wriggling from his grasp and dashing to the kitchen.

After finally finding his shirt inexplicably on the ceiling fan, he headed for the kitchen.

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Pardon?"

"Chocolate or strawberry cupcake?"

"Chocolate … do you want me to get that while you go put some more clothes on?" It wasn't that he minded the panties and tank top she had slipped on, but it would be rather awkward if anyone were to come home.

"Jane hasn't been home in over a week; she is staying at Charlie's and Lydia is having a sleep over at my mother's, because Katie and Mary are home. Coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, I do not imagine I will get much sleep tonight anyway." He smiled thinking of all the possibilities, now that he knew they would not be interrupted.

"Someone is full of energy all of a sudden!" She winked at him before pulling two mugs from the cabinet. "You know my coffee order, but I don't know yours."

"I prefer black."

"Oh, god, your one of those people! Well, this girl needs creamer at the very least." She closed the refrigerator door to find Will a breath away. He grinned before pressing her against the counter in a searing kiss.

"You are never going to get sustenance, if you insist on kissing me like that." She said when they finally pulled away for air.

"I would manage, but since you went to all the trouble, I suppose we should eat."

"All the trouble of turning on the coffee pot and opening the bakery box - whew, didn't even break a sweat."

"I see, clearly I was not trying hard enough." He smiled and kissed her again, only to pull away when things began to fall from the counter.

"Sorry," She laughed pulling away to pick up the envelopes that had fallen to the ground. "A million and one bills came in this week, and with the party I haven't had time to even think about them."

"Maybe they are not bills. The insurance may be paying them and those are just statements."

"I wish; I have been working day and night so that I can make sure everyone gets their pound of flesh." She sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, ok, let's see, this one is from the hospital," She tore open the envelope. There was no way she didn't owe them an arm and a leg. She skimmed to the bottom only to find **PAID IN FULL **printed at the bottom. She opened another, then another - all said the same thing.

"This is not possible." She breathed.

"Anything is possible." He replied mysteriously.

Ellie blinked.

She stared.

She was in utter disbelief, but then she looked at him again and knew the truth.

"It was you!"

"That is nonsense." He insisted.

"Don't even try; no one else could have; certainly no one else would have, but," She thought back over the radio silence of the last few months. "You haven't even called once!"

"You did not give me leave to call you," He replied, as if that explained everything.

"I didn't… What? Why would I not want you to call me? That day with you was one of the best in my life. Then everything goes pear-shaped and Charlie tells me you are gone and I didn't know what to do?"

"You told me to leave, to 'go home'. What was I to think?"

"I did not say 'go home'. I just wanted you to … I don't know…" She went over that moment in her mind again. "OK, so I did say that, but it was just that I… I didn't want you sitting with me as every possible stupid thing my family could do was acted out in a very public way."

"Did you think it would change anything?"

"What do you mean, of course that changes everything. You are not a guy who signs up for public embarrassment, certainly not for the likes of me!" She finally admitted looking away.

"Ellie, I love you; a pack of wild dogs could not chase me away." He said lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"You're not far off." She joked to ease the tension. "Let's eat."

They curled up on the couch to enjoy their late night treat. This, of course, led to making out on the couch like teenagers.

"Seriously, Will, if we keep this up, I will never get to eat again." She laughed as he kissed a crumb from her lips.

"Will you tell me something?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Of course," She replied trying to match his tone.

"If you wanted me to stay that morning, why did you let me go?"

"I told you; it was late, no one had slept and I didn't want you to have to deal with my family's mess."

"Not that morning, the first morning;, it seemed like you did not want me around after that."

She thought, "Oh, at the cabin?"

He nodded.

"What was I supposed to do? I woke up to you doing the coyote ugly sneak out. Caroline was all over you every time I turned around and you never said anything to her. I wasn't going to let you have the satisfaction of telling me that I was just a fling."

"You silly woman." He kissed her deeply. "You could never be a fling."

"I'm glad." She smiled before kissing him again. "I missed you all this time, Will."

"Is it wrong to say I am glad?" He asked.

"Not at all, it made me realize that I love you, too."

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'I love you,' Will, FitzWilliam Darcy."

"Excellent."

Sometime later, they finally had made it back to the bed and were wrapped in nothing but each other's arms.

"Elizabeth Bennett, you have won the heart of Fitzwilliam Darcy. What will you do next?" He joked mimicking a reporter and offering a fist microphone.

"Hmmm," She scratched her chin, "I know! I'm taking you to the happiest place on earth!"

"I thought I was already there." He smiled.

"Haha, No; I'm taking you to DISNEYWORLD!"

"Lord, help me…"

_AN: *sniffles* well I guess this is goodbye... Unless? Would you like an epilouge? Maybe a sneak peek at disney sinanagins? Let me know and Thanks for sticking with me through 4 years, 2 babies, 3 houses, 4 laptops, and endless deleting. Live long and prosper._


	34. Vacation Miscommunications

_A/N: so it turns out this is more 'extra content' than epilouge... but that is what came out so, maybe there will be an one more update. thanks for reading and remember reviews are always appreciated._

"I still think this is ridiculous." He huffed. He was not looking forward to a weekend dodging hugs from teenagers dressed as Goofy, Winnie the Pooh or worse, but if it meant spending time with Ellie, he would manage.

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper!" Ellie laughed. She was excited to spend the weekend with Will and enjoy the sun and fun. If they happened to spend one night drinking their way through the beers of the world at Epcot, so be it.

The flight to Orlando would be easy, especially after Will upgraded them to first class. Ellie spent the entire plane ride trying to map out their agenda.

"Look, they have a 50's diner called Prime Time Café! We could finally get that pie you have been nagging me about." She joked.

"Really, Ellie? We are not going on vacation so that we can do something that we could do at home."

"Well, then Captain Cranky what would you like to do?" She asked, turning the screen toward him.

"I was thinking something more like… this." He made to point at the screen while leaning into her, and beginning to kiss her neck. Several minutes later, they heard the stewardess clearing her throat.

"This would not have happened, if you had let me order the jet." He sighed. Ellie just laughed, kissing his cheek before returning to her planning.

Several hours later, they had checked into a beautiful suite in the BoardWalk Inn. It was breathtaking with a terrace that looked out over a rather pleasant looking lake. It took a while to 'unpack' but Ellie was determined to make the most of their vacation, even if she had to drag Will from the hotel room kicking and screaming.

Luckily, the need for something other than airplane peanuts to eat helped her in convincing Will to venture into the unknown. They wandered around for almost an hour before finding Big River Grille and Brewing. After a quick dinner, they headed for Epcot. They toured the greenhouse for a while, before exploring, or rather imbibing, at the world pavilions.

All the while, they were getting to know the little things about each other that they had missed in their rather bizarre courtship. At the Moroccan Pavilion, Will told her about his secret dream of becoming an archaeologist, ever since seeing Indiana Jones at the age of five. When Ellie admitted to never having seen the movies, a marathon was booked for the next available weekend. When they moved on to France, Will learned that Ellie had spent her young summers with her grandparents learning the art of making crepes, the one thing she really could make. This, of course, led to a promise of breakfast in bed one day after they made it home. Before they knew it, shops were closing and they happily drifted back to their hotel room for a well deserved night of little rest but much satisfaction.

Saturday morning, Will was awakened by the sound of papers crinkling. He looked around until his eyes landed on Ellie sitting at the terrace's small table with maps of the parks laid out, coffee in one hand and munching a doughnut hole every few minutes.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked.

"Who could sleep with so much to do?" She grinned, putting down her breakfast and bounding back into bed.

"What is on the agenda?" Will inquired.

"Well, I think we should focus on one area and Epcot is next door, so that's what I'm leaning toward. Plus, we had a good time last night and there are several more things I would like to do around there. Not to mention, I have to swing by the China pavilion, to get a picture with Mulan for my cousins, then I was thinking we could come back for a quick power nap and then dress up for a nice dinner. They have a Be Our Guest restaurant here." She babbled animatedly.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." He smiled at her enthusiasm. "I was thinking that we would have dinner at Victoria & Albert's. It has a five diamond rating and the reviews were excellent."

"You actually did research for our trip?" she asked, surprised and more than a little touched.

"Yes, but more importantly, what do I have to do to get one of the doughnuts?" He gave her a heated look and dinner plans were forgotten.

They spent a happy morning soaring over California, completing a mission to Mars and generally enjoying themselves. They managed to catch Mulan at her appointed time, which was a minor miracle due to the throngs of giggling little girls surrounding her. Will didn't even complain when he was roped into a hug with Chip and Dale. He was actually reminded of fond childhood memories of watching Rescue Rangers. Too soon, it was time to head back to the room to get ready for dinner.

Will was in the shower, when he heard Ellie at the door.

"Hey, Babe?"

"Hey, what?" he asked not accustomed to holding a conversation while in the shower.

Ellie opened the door and perched on the vanity. "My laptop is acting wonky and I need to check my email. Do you mind if I use yours?" She asked.

Will poked his head out, thinking for a moment, "If you need to."

"Thank you." She said, giving him a appraising once over before hopping off the counter and out the door. She returned only a moment later. "Password?"

"It's …" He blushed. "Ellie912"

She blushed at his use of her name and birthday, but got to work. She was almost done when a Skype call rang in. She wouldn't have answered it but she saw Ana's picture in the corner and thought she would say hello.

"Hey, Ana how are you?" She asked.

"Ellie? Does my brother know you are using his computer?" Ana asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just surprised, that's all. Will doesn't even let me use his computer." Ana explained.

"Well, mine's on the fritz, and I had a work thing, so…"

"No worries, how is the VaKay going." Ana asked changing the subject.

"Wonderfully." Ellie replied, a smile erupting on her face.

"Good, you are just what the doctor ordered, Elizabeth Bennett. I doubt anyone else could have gotten my brother this far out of his comfort zone." Ana was thrilled for her brother and excited to have someone else to help watch out for him.

"That wasn't my intention, but he does seem to be enjoying himself." Ellie returned, feeling a little worried that she may have pushed him into something that he was bearing for her sake, but not really enjoying.

"Ellie, relax, this is the happiest I have seen Will in years. I have been following your many facebook statuses. And the picture with Chip and Dale is priceless. Ask him about the stuffed Chip he used to sleep with."

Ellie laughed at the mental picture. "Will do!"

"I have to go, but tell Will I said to have fun and I will see you guys Monday."

"Ok, bye, Ana."

"Will?" Ellie called.

Will stuck his head out of the bathroom, face covered in shaving cream.

"Ana says 'have fun and she will see you Monday.'"

"Ok, thanks I will be a little longer, then the bathroom is all yours."

"No hurry, I won't take that long and we have almost an hour and a half until we need to leave for dinner." Ellie went back to her work and it wasn't until she was getting ready to shut it down that she noticed all the names of Richard Fitzwilliam's books on the icons.

Will had just walked out of the bathroom and was pulling on a shirt.

"Hey, babe, I didn't know you did editing." She commented drawing the only conclusion she could think of.

"I don't." Will replied, turning to face her at the odd question.

"Oh, I just thought… because you had Rick's drafts that…"

"Never mind that," he interrupted harshly, "Are you finished?"

"Yes." She responded, perplexed by his behavior. He quickly snatched away the laptop and put it back in his case.

"In the future, I would prefer you not to go snooping." He said coldly.

"I was not 'snooping', Will," She replied. "I have reviewed most of your cousin's books and I just recognized the titles when I was shutting down."

"Likely story," He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" She was no longer amused by his odd behavior.

"I said 'Likely story', as in, of course you would say that now that you exposed yourself with your own curiosity." He challenged.

"Look, it was just an observation. If I had known you were so uptight about your computer, I would have gone down to the lobby and used theirs."

"Maybe you should have!"

"Maybe I will!" She hollered, before grabbing her purse and storming out.

By the time she made it to the lobby, she was feeling bad for getting so worked up. There had to be something she was missing. It had to be something to do with Will and the books. She thought back to all the times the book had come up when Will was around. He always got defensive and weird, but there was something else. Something had been nagging in the back of her mind ever since spending time with the Fitzwilliam cousins.

Writers tended to add a lot of themselves into a story without even realizing it. The cadence, word choices, the tone a person used said a lot about them. Things didn't add up - a sudden realization struck her.

She raced to the elevator doors, jamming the button several times, tapped her foot all the way up, and practically ran to their room. At the door she stopped though. What if she was wrong about this? He might get even madder at her continued prying into his personal business. What if he had left? It wasn't like people hadn't abandoned her over stupider things. She couldn't stand the thought, so she opened the door.

The sight that met her eyes was rather heartbreaking. There sat proud Fitzwilliam Darcy clutching her phone and looking utterly dejected.

"You came back?" He said softly. In a moment, she was across the room cuddled into his lap stroking his hair. "I thought we were going to do the thing again."

"What thing, hon?" She asked.

"You know, we fight, one of us runs away and we don't talk forever."

"No, I was just thinking is all. I want to ask you something but I'm a little worried about how you will react." She said in a calm voice. Seeing Will so sad made a protective instinct kick in and now she just wanted to make him feel better any way she could.

"Elizabeth, you can ask me anything," He paused, "I am sorry that I reacted the way I did, but I am not used to sharing this much of myself with someone. It may take some time for me to get the hang of it."

"You don't have to share everything with me, Will. You have a right to keep some things to yourself; I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will try to support you any way I can."

He took a deep breath, "I do not edit my cousin's books, Ellie. I write them."

"I know." She said.

"You know?"

"Well, I just figured it out, five minutes ago."She explained.

"And?" he asked.

"And?" She replied.

"Do you not want more of an explanation than that?"

"Will, you have been telling me pieces of the story this whole time." She replied. "I'm actually a little disappointed that it took me this long to figure it out. I think if it hadn't been for Lydia's accident, I would have put it together that weekend."

"Well, where do we go from here?" He asked. Ellie thought for a minute, but then she heard Will's stomach grumble.

"What we are going to do is get ready to go to this 'amazing' dinner you planned, and I am going to have to remember that you get even crankier when you are hungry." She smiled.

"I am sorry for speaking to you like that, Elizabeth; I want you to know that I will try my hardest to never let it happen again, and to remember what a wonderful woman I am blessed to have in my life." He acknowledged, shame thickening his voice.

"Will, we are both quick to temper and we will have to work on that," she agreed. "Luckily for you, I am also quick to forgive, if I am plied with desserts."

"I will remember that."

Dinner was probably the second best meal she had ever had, second only to their night in New York. Will ordered her two desserts and even had a few bites of his own. When they made it back to the room, they spent a long time making up, before finally relaxing into a pre-slumber restful state.

"Hey, Will?" She asked when she thought he was almost asleep.

"Hey, what?" He asked tiredly.

"Tell me about this Chip doll you used to sleep with."

"Remind me to kill Ana when we get back." He replied, pulling her into his chest and settling into sleep.

Ellie smiled to herself. They had weathered their first real couple fight and he was still here. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

They ate breakfast in bed Sunday morning, as neither was inclined to rise in a particular hurry, but they were aware that, this being their last day, they should try to do something memorable.

"What would you like to do most, love?" Will asked, as he munched his tenth piece of bacon.

"Well, I would not like to watch you die of a heart attack for one!" She laughed, snatching the bacon from his hand. He grimaced and she relented; they were, after all, on vacation. "Ok, fine, what I really want to do is go on a water ride!" She smiled excitedly.

Will's grimace deepened.

"You asked?" She pouted.

"Good lord, you are worse than Ana with those damn eyes of yours!" He conceded.

She batted her eyelashes and gave her biggest grin, "What about my eyes?"

"They are very beautiful, my love," he shook his head, "And entirely too persuasive for my well being."

"So, onward to Kali River rapids?"

"I guess."

"Yes!" She jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. "Maybe we will bump into Goofy!"

"Lucky me…" Will mumbled to himself as he went to get dressed.

Will's lack of interest didn't last though. Ellie's excitement rubbed off and soon they were enjoying the sights and sounds of the new park. Ellie had made a habit of holding his hand as they meandered through crowds ever since she lost him for nearly an hour at the Italy pavilion and finally found him getting his picture talking with some tourist who thought he was prince charming. Though he would not admit it, this made Will feel like a teenager on his first date all over again.

Will pointed out that they should probably put off the water ride until they were ready to head back, that way they wouldn't have to walk around wet for too long. Agreeing with the merit of this plan, Ellie suggested that they walk the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail.

"Oh my god, It's a naked mole rat!" Ellie pointed, laughing as it reminded her of a silly show she used to watch with her sisters. Will just rolled his eyes at her; sometimes she found the strangest things amusing.

"Will, snakes!" she exclaimed. Will leaned away and tried to breeze past the unpleasant creatures. "Wait, I want to see. This one reminds me of Killer."

"Killer?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Killer; when I was a teenager we adopted a boa that looked just like this, well smaller obviously, but with the same markings."

"You had a 'pet' snake." He asked in disbelief.

"Of course, we had tons of pets over the years." She explained, but then she noticed something in his eyes. "Will, are you afraid of … Snakes?"

"Do not be ridiculous, Elizabeth. I am not afraid, merely dislike them." He sniffed, "and you would too, if you had nearly been bitten by a coral snake as a child."

She suppressed a giggle at his bravado. "Ok, let's keep moving."

A while later they came upon the meerkats and Ellie gave them a glace before trying to continue, only to find her companion missing. Will was watching happily as the little animals popped up and scurried around. Ellie was surprised to say the least but happy that she had finally found something he seemed to find interesting and they spent some time observing the creatures, before moving on.

As they were eating lunch, Will finally found something he wanted to do. Soon they were in line for Expedition Everest. Will insisted on having the front seat, which made Ellie a little worried but she hadn't thrown up on a ride in years so she was sure it would be fine. That was until they began careening through the track backwards. When they finally made it back to the lush faux jungle, she sighed in relief, only to hear the deep chuckling of her so called boyfriend.

"I think you left nail prints on my arm…" he laughed.

"Ha ha frickedy ha," She scowled as they disembarked, even though she still felt sick and clung tightly to his arm.

"Why did you bring me to an amusement park, if you do not like roller coasters?" He asked as he led her to a bench.

"I thought I had grown out of it." She sighed putting her head in his lap and breathing deeply.

"Aww, Ellie, these things generally get worse with age, not better."

"Augh, now you tell me."

Will chuckled a little more, while rubbing her back. "Are you sure you want to do this next ride?"

"Give me a few minutes."

"Alright, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good, just need to be still for a moment."

It took five minutes for Ellie to feel like she wasn't going to hurl and another half hour walk around the park before she was ready to complete their mission. Kali River Rapids was certainly wet, but they made it through and actually managed to have a good time, so they were a little sad as they headed back to the hotel for the last time.

"We will have come again sometime." Will said when they collapsed on the bed.

"You mean it?"

"Of course," He turned toward her pulling her into his arms, "only I will have to bring Ana too, so I have someone to go on rides with."

"Fine, I am bringing Rick so I have someone to shop with while you are off trying to soothe that adrenalin addiction you clearly have." She stuck her tongue out at him, but he only laughed.

"You know, we have a few hours before the flight…" He hinted.

"What did you have in mind?" She teased and he spent the next several hours showing her exactly what had been on his mind ever since he had seen her in those damn grass stained jeans just a few months ago.

The End


	35. The Family that Plays Together

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hey, what?"

"When are we leaving?"

"We will leave as soon as your mother is ready, dear."

"But she is taking so long, Daddy." The little girl whined.

"Emily, does your mother take care of you when you are sick?"

"Yes, but Mommy isn't sick she was fine when she woke me up, and then you kissed her and she ran away."

"Emily, do you remember when we told you that you were going to have a new brother?"

She nodded.

"Well, sometimes when mommies are getting ready to have a baby certain smells can make them sick." He explained patiently.

"Daddy, do you stink?" She giggled.

"What you think?" He asked.

She snuggled into his lap and gave him a sniff. "You smell like you." She giggled.

"Alright then, no more of this nonsense, your mother will be ready in a few minutes and before you know it you will be having tea with Princess Samantha."

"It's Princess Sophia." She corrected.

"Right you are, dear, and if we don't hurry we will be late." Her mother said finally coming out of their suite's bathroom.

"Are you sure you still want to go, Ellie? I can always reschedule and Em can go with Jane, Charlie and Michael to whatever they are up to this morning." Will offered. He hated seeing his wife of seven years so sick, but they were both excited about their expanding family.

"I'm fine, Hon, just no cologne from now on, ok?" She leaned in to kiss his check but then remembered why they were running late in the first place and settled for squeezing his hand. "Anyway, I want to have breakfast with the two most important people in my life before we meet up with everyone for Epcot this afternoon."

Ellie straightened her five year olds daughters crown and the family headed to breakfast. She never would have guessed when she impulsively dragged Will to DisneyWorld all those years ago that it would become a family tradition. Now every year Darcy's, Bingley's , Bennett's and the occasional Fitzwilliam made the trip to Florida for fun, sun and silliness.

They family had been a little scattered these days.

The Darcy's settled in Will's come town, as Will had handed over the CEO ship to Richard and was now writing full-time. Richard was thriving in the business world and was making pretty big developments in his personal life also. In fact, this was the first trip that he had actually brought his significant other, Tony.

After the Bingley's wedding, they moved to Los Angeles, were the weather matched their disposition. Charlie was working on new investments and Jane never lacked for work. Then again, she was generally kept busy by the couple's six year old son. Michael Benjamin Bingley was a spit fire as some would say. He loved everything fast, loud, and involving his pirate sword.

Caroline Bingley had all but cut ties with the family. Her plan had been to move to New York, and live off of the interest from her inheritance, until she found a millionaire to fall in love with her. She had yet to find success in this endeavor.

Ana was a doting aunt. She traveled a lot, but she always came back to the home she had shared with her brother and later, the women she came to think of as a sister. She lived a happy life, content with all she had, but always cautiously looking for love.

Lydia had miraculously graduated with a degree in communication, and had been live with Tim, her physical therapist for nearly eight years now. They loved Lydia's niece and nephew, but there were no wedding bells or baby carriages in their future. One week vacation a year was enough for them.

Katie married an Ad Exec named Don. They had a daughter, Sally, who had turned three this year.

Mary still lived with her mother, much to Mrs. Bennett's annoyance. When Francesca Bennett was not doting on her beloved grandchildren, she spent all of her time throwing her last daughter at any man who was single. Unfortunately for her, this trip was the one were Mary would declare that she had met someone and was moving in with….Mary Crawford. It was a good thing that when Mary told her, Mrs. Bennett had been surrounds by Emily, Michael, and Sally, therefore she only grimaced and declared that they had better adopt, because she still expected grandchildren.

All in all though, things could have been so different that everyone in their rather large, rather loud family considered themselves lucky to be together for that one week a year. And when they each made it back to their own homes, they knew why they lived so far apart the other fifty-one weeks.

_A/N: several things, first of all people were asking to see a wedding, Do you mean the bingley wedding or the darcy wedding? I might try to right a stand alone about whichever wedding if there is interest in reading it. other than that this story is offically finished. I also wanted an opinion on my next undertaking, I have to stories in the works one a modern persuasion and the other a lydia centric regency piece with major E/D. Let me know which one you are interested in. Last but not least my fellow JAFF addicts, i created a Forums to talk about whatever we are reading these days kind of an online book club where each month (or week) we pick a story and discuss it. I would love to have more people. Thanks for reading and see you all again soon! _


End file.
